Peacemaker
by Aurora-Boring-Alis
Summary: Angel Island has once again crashed into the seas surrounding Mobius. This time Knuckles takes the help of GUN agents Rouge the Bat and Shadow the Hedgehog. While Rouge accompanies Knuckles on shard hunting missions, Shadow is sent to guard the island and protect Knuckles' reawakened ancestor: Tikal the Echidna. [Shadikal. Post SGW. Cover by EgoDraws!]
1. Dreams of Disasters

[Peacemaker: Chapter 1]

Chapter 1: Dreams of Disasters

He woke in the dead of night. It wasn't unusual for him to do such a thing. Randomly his body would decide he'd enough rest to sustain him. He let out a small groan, sitting up. He opened his eyes, expecting the darkness of his single room apartment, but in it's place, sat a huge, gleaming jewel. He blinked, confused. Why in the world was he sitting in front of a giant green jewel? Had he suddenly moved in with Rouge and was bunking with her gem collection?

He glanced away from the jewel, looking around him. He was outside, sitting upon something cool and hard. He looked down, seeing beautiful marble floors, decorated with tiny flecks of jewels. His gaze trailed down, noticing a staircase, leading to a small grassy field. 'Where in the hell am I?' He thought.

The hedgehog sat up, blankets slipping off of his back. He heard waves lapping against land, and his gaze trailed upwards. It occurred to him then, that he was on Shrine Isle.

Questions began to fly at him faster than he could think. He sighed, pinching his muzzle, attempting to ward off a headache. Shadow collected himself, rising to his feet. He felt cool tile beneath his feet and noticed that his shoes and gloves had been practically tossed away. He collected his belongings; tugging his gloves over his hands and stepping into his Air Shoes. The familiar 'click' filled the air as his feet sunk into the cushiony sole.

And, as he did so, the idea of exploration came to his mind.

The Isle was dark, save for the gleaming jewel behind him which lit the immediate area behind him.

The altar was silent. Odd. He thought he would've heard some annoying Hero Chao singing or something. But he didn't. It was pure silence.

The hedgehog blinked, waking himself. He began to descend the steps of the Altar. His feet met the grass of the isle. He drew a Chaos Spear, allowing for some light to illuminate the area. He aimlessly walked the island, poised to strike if provoked. His crimson gaze floated to the stars, taking note of every constellation. He remembered his time on the ARK, his times of stargazing with Maria. He remembered staring down upon earth as she wondered what life was like down there.

He missed her, and he always would. Maybe, once he had finished this life, he would be able to join her once again.

 _"I didn't think you'd be awake."_

He spun around to see a slender orange creature, her blue eyes wide and bright. She stood by the edge of the floating isle. A smile spread across her face. She was swaddled in a green blanket that trailed behind her.

"Shadow," She whispered as he doused his spear. He approached her, her touch meeting his arm. _How does she know my name?_ He thought.

He could feel her ocean blue eyes fall upon his. Then, oddly enough, she clasped him against her chest, bodies curving together. She was much stronger than she looked. The hedgehog sharply exhaled as she rested her head against his patch of white fur.

"You've come to me." She murmured. "I thought the Gods would never answer my calls."

"How do you know my name?"

"You are Shadow the Hedgehog, aren't you?" She asked, her voice tender and soft. "The ultimate lifeform, born to rule all?"

He nodded. "Yes."

The hedgehog's gaze trekked down the echidnas. A sad smile curved into her lips as she shifted against his body. She didn't say a word.

He stayed silent as she began to move away from him. His eyes searched her face as her hand grazed his muzzle. She shut her eyes.

"How do you know my name? Where am I? Who are you?"

The hedgehog didn't answer as stared upon her. A few tears formed in her eyes.

The ground beneath them shook, the echidna remaining unmoved. His eyes flashed to the Altar of the Master Emerald, which began to crumble. One by one, each emerald that floated above the individual pillars began to disappear. The Master Emerald, the sole protector of Angel Island itself, shattered into a million pieces.

A blue liquidy creature rose from the water, roaring and growing in size. It turned into a great beast, descending into the sea below. Shadow's eyes flickered to the girl, who now held her hand on her heart. Tears ran down her muzzle as the hedgehog lunged at her. " _Who are you?_ " He yelled.

The echidna teetered off the edge of the island. She remained unfazed by the fact that she had begun plummeting to her death. Shadow leapt after her, breathless. Her eyes shut, tears seeping out of them. A smile crossed her lips as she hit the water.

He attempted to kick on the air function on his shoes, but they locked up as if they'd broke. He smashed into the icy water, liquid filling his lungs. He landed, immobilized by shock. He pushed for the surface, his eyes frantically looking for any trace of her.

He felt himself being pushed downwards by an unknown force. He struggled to breathe, his lungs out of oxygen and filling with water. He scrambled to reach the surface, fighting whatever that was dragging him down. He looked back, seeing black hands clambering up his legs. He fought them, quickly growing weak. His eyes began to glaze over, his movements becoming lazy. He made one last swipe for the surface, before being dragged down to the sea's floor.

Voices began to scream in his ears. " _Shadow?_ " They called.

" _Agent Shadow?_ "

The ebony hedgehog grunted, nuzzling into the warmth of his arms. "Sir, I've been asked to relay orders,"

He felt someone gently shake his shoulder. He let out a groan, slowly sitting up. At his side stood a tall polar bear, her light green eyes practically bugging out of her skull. Her short fur fell in messy, unkempt waves. The agent wore the standard-issue GUN uniform: a navy blue pencil skirt and matching jacket; a white, short-sleeved blouse buttoned up to the neck; black penny loafers; and her proper identification card at the bottom of her blouse.

"I'm s-sorry to wa-wake you, sir." She stuttered, her voice soft.

 _How embarrassing..._ He thought. _Falling asleep and waking up to some loser intern. I should've called in sick today._

Shadow only grunted at her as she cleared her throat, standing at attention and giving him the proper salute. "Commander Tower has asked me to relay the following message." She said, before searching through the papers in her hand. "Angel Island has fallen into the Mobian seas, and is now occupying a part of the Mystic Ruins Archeological Site in Station Square. Our forces have been stationed there-!"

"And Tower wants me to go and check it out?"

The agent looked surprised as he spoke. She nodded. "Yes, exactly."

Shadow frowned. "If you will, alert the Commander that I'm on my way."

"Y-Yes, sir!" She chirped, standing at attention once more. The polar bear quickly scampered out.

 _What the hell was I dreaming about?_ He thought, the image of the girl flashing into his mind again. _I need time off to get my sleep schedule fixed... These all nighters_ _proving to be a true detriment._

The idea of another mission made him want to shoot himself with his gun so that he wouldn't be bothered. His last mission was killer, and the one before that, and the one before that one too. GUN knew that he was bioengineered to be the ultimate lifeform, but they used him as if he was expendable. It seemed every mission he had been sent on had him dodging killer aliens, trashing Eggman's bots, assisting the Freedom Fighters, acting on highly sensitive cases, et cetera, et cetera. And it wasn't just missions, no. There was paperwork that had to be done for each mission. GUN just had to know every single tiny detail that went on in each one. You stepped on a bug? Make sure you write down the species, the size, what shoes you were wearing, the time, where you were...

Yes, he was the best of the best. And yes, he was available more than any other agent, but that didn't mean he was the only agent in the Field Work and Missions department! Of course, he needed less time to sleep, less food to eat and less water to drink, but he wasn't a robot! Hell, he'd been thrown out on more missions than Omega in the last week!

 _I wish we had sabbaticals…_ He thought himself. _Regardless, I should get to Station Square before the Commander has my head._

The hedgehog rose, tilting his head from left to right, cracking his neck. He exhaled loudly before leaving his office.

He travelled down the hallway, keeping his head down. People didn't hate him here, but they didn't love him either. It was work - it's not a slumber party. You make nice with someone? Great, enjoy your bitch-buddy. Now just hope they don't get transferred to another base over in Adabat or Shamar.

Shadow? He didn't have friends. You could call them friends, but he saw them as accomplices. They were forced upon him, mainly for other missions, but regardless. They came in the form of a huge, hulking, walking arsenal that had every weapon and firearm you could think of inside it, and a curvaceous, slippery, sultry woman that could easily get under Shadow's skin.

" _Oh, there you are, Shadsy. Didn't think I'd see you around here._ "

Speak of the devil, and she will come.

Rouge the Bat walked beside Shadow, heels clicking against the ground in perfect time with his steps. "Did ya hear about Angel Island?" He grunted.

"Fell into the sea. Guess Knucklehead hasn't been doing his job... Again." She said before smirking. She snuck a glance at the frowning hedgehog, her half-lidded gaze scanning him. "GUN's sending me to search for some shards. Something about distress in Station Square. Seems like that lil' town attracts more attention than the rest of the world."

"I'm sure the Guardian's furious..." Shadow said. "You know he'd rather die than lose the Emerald to you."

The bat's lips lost their smirk, an annoyed groan escaping her pouty lips. "Way to dampen the mood, Mr. Unsmiley. What's got you down? Bad Chaos breakfast burrito?"

He ignored the bat as he stopped in front of a guarded door. Two heavily amoured security guards stood at attention as the hedgehog waved them down. He produced his ID, Rouge eyeing him.

"Another mission?" She asked, surprised. "What's this, the fifth one this week?"

"Seventh." He muttered as she flashed her ID and a sexy smile to the guards. The door unlocked and the hedgehog and bat passed through. "They're sending me out like I'm a robot... I think they treat Omega better than me."

She laughed. "Well, he's currently destroying Eggman's base in Holoska. It's like his birthday and all holidays combined." She said as they stepped into safe.

Various important objects were held inside: the green Chaos Emerald, three drained Chaos Rings, parts of broken Gizoids, a Sol Emerald or two, even some fragments of the purple Super Emerald. Shadow was surprised that Rouge had been given clearance, considering that she had attempted to steal jewels from others on more than one occasion.

He scanned the all of boxes, his eyes falling upon one, labelled ' _CHAOS EMERALDS_ '. He nabbed a key, opening the locked safe and pulling out the green emerald.

Rouge eyed the emerald, her eyes flashing towards him. "I heard Tower's got you investigating the island. Be a doll and keep your eyes open for any good lookin' jewels, will ya?"

Shadow huffed before raising the emerald in the air, eyes shutting.

"Shadow?"

His crimson eyes darted to her. The smile had vanished from her face, which had now grown serious. "Be careful, okay? Weird stuff tends to happen when the Master Emerald's MIA."

He met her eyes for a moment before raising his hand back into the air. " _CHAOS, CONTROL!_ "

With a bright flash of light, the hedgehog disappeared, leaving the white bat alone in the safe. She smirked, looking around the room, her eyes darting to a safe marked _CROWN JEWELS OF SPAGONIA_. She stepped towards the safe, sighing happily before she pulled her hand away, stopping herself. She exited the safe, the vault locking loudly behind her.

 _A/N:_

 _Knock knock it's Rora, unlike Penders I won't bore ya!_

 _2013 called and it wants my shitty memes back._

 _As I said before in one of my one shots, I had a little story called Peacemaker in the works. And whaddya know, here it is! It's been in storage for a quite a bit, and it's near complete, so I'm going to bite the bullet and start posting it. Gosh, I'm excited. Why?_

 _Okay, so all I've posted here has been one shots, right? Peacemaker isn't just like the others. It's got multiple chapters and right now it's at like 10+k? It's perhaps one of my biggest works in FanFiction, and by far, better than my previous attempts at longer writing. Wow I sound like a loser…_

 _So what's it going to be like, update-wise? Well, I'm just going to update whenever I feel like it. Originally I wanted it all written so that I post daily or bi-weekly, but that's out the window because it's not complete yet and I'm tired of waiting! So it's going to go through an inconsistent update period, okay? Okay. (It's also because I'm currently writing a 50+k story about my and my friend's ocs in an AU, which is practically dominating my life ATM…)_

 _Oh yeah, and it's Shadikal… My kryptonite ship… I love the dynamic of them, and plus, Tikal's one of my favourite characters in the universe! As well, it's specifically comic-canon, here. Post-SGW, for all my comic enthusiasts!_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	2. Old Grudges

Chapter 2: Old Grudges

Angel Island. A floating paradise far away from the troubles of the real world. The land of various lush zones, crash site of the Death Egg and home of the Master Emerald - an all-mighty jewel with the brute power to keep the island aloft.

The reclusive treasure hunter and guardian of the Master Emerald, Knuckles the Echidna, sat on watch. His entire life was spent like this, with few days of relief from this monotonous job. Sure, there were the few times of mild rest and occasions where his friends needed help, but those days were few and far between. Today was odd day. When he went to do his daily cleaning and maintenance of the emerald, he felt a strange, pulsating power coming from it.

The echidna set down his rag and stared into the glow of the jewel. _Could it be trying to tell me something?_ He thought.

Well... There was only one way to find out. Knuckles shut his eyes and pressed his hand against the exterior of the Master Emerald.

A vision invaded his mind, sending shivers crawling down his spine. His fur stood on end as he gasped, ripping his hand away from the Master Emerald.

It was... Chaos. And Tikal. And... A robot?

"What the heck?" Knuckles muttered as he looked to the Emerald. He took a deep breath, pressing his hand back to it.

He stood at the foot of Master Emerald Altar. The altar was fully constructed, as if it was still new. The small pools of water that had been dried out were full of water. Torches burned brightly in the moonlight. Seven pillars surrounded the altar, each bearing a beautiful Chaos Emerald. And the Master Emerald itself sat in it's rightful place, atop the shrine of the altar.

" _The servers are the seven Chaos Emeralds, Chaos is power-_ "

Knuckles' eyes widened, recognizing the prayer and voice. He ascended the staircase, finding an orange echidna kneeling in front of the jewel, her hands clasped together.

"Tikal? What's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

She gasped, clasping her hands to her chest. "Oh thank heavens..." She whispered, rising to her feet.

"Why did you send for me?"

"Chaos has warned me that a horrible future is ahead." She said, glancing towards the pools of water.

"What kind of horrible?"

Tikal took a few steps closer to Knuckles, her face contorted in sadness and worry. "Angel Island... Will fall."

"Fall?"

"Into the seas. Like what happened when Dr. Eggman awoke Chaos!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles growled, his fists tightening. "How can I stop it?" He asked.

The spirit shook her head. "I don't know! Chaos won't tell me anymore than he already has!" She exclaimed. "All I know is that Angel Island will fall into the seas by the hand of a metallic creature!"

"Fall into the seas...?" The guardian muttered. He looked back to Tikal. "That can only mean the Master Emerald will be shattered!"

"Yes. And Chaos and I won't be able to use our power to keep it aloft!" She said, grabbing his hands. "Please Guardian, you must do something!"

The ground began to shake. Tikal let out a gasp before looking deep into Knuckles' eyes. "Please Guardian, you must do all you can to stop this from happening!"

"I'll stop it, Tikal." He said as his ancestor let go of his hands. Suddenly, the world had become much quieter, more still. Tikal left him and the Altar returned to the ruins Knuckles had always known it as. He felt rumbling beneath his feet as he removed his hand from the Master Emerald's exterior. He felt the island shake as his eyes darted towards the bottom of the staircase. There stood a blue, metallic monster. The same one that he, Sonic, Tails and their friends had fought not so long ago: Metal Sonic.

The robot's optics scanned the island. "Destination reached: Angel Island." It said before it's optics darted up to Knuckles. The Guardian took a defensive pose, fists in front of him. "Target identified. Knuckles the Echidna."

"I thought Mr Unsmiley and that metal trashcan took care of you on the Egg Carrier..." The guardian said.

"Negative. Dr. Eggman took me back. I serve him again." Metal Sonic said. It stood static, unmoving as Knuckles frowned and took a step towards the staircase. "So are you gonna keep chatting or are we gonna fight?" He asked.

"You are amusing. This will be no fight."

The robot charged up the shrine, jet boosters fuming. Knuckles grit his teeth as he hauled back and punched the ground, unleashing an earthquake that sent Metal Sonic backwards. The robot hit against the grass, the echidna barreling towards him. He leapt up in the air before the robot kicked him backwards, sending him against the shrine. The echidna winced as the robot drew closer. "Activating spindash." It's voice chip chirped.

The echidna grit his teeth, bringing both arms up to his face to block the robot's attack. Pain surged through his body, burns forming on his arms as he broke his block. The robot spindashed him twice, knocking the echidna onto his back and back into the shrine.

"Termination imminent." It said as it loomed over Knuckles, it's claw ready to swipe.

Knuckles brought his arms up to block the robot's attack. The blue devil simply charged its cannon located at the centre of it's chest, a golden beam forming. Knuckles eyes widened in terror as it changed from yellow to gold to orange to red.

CRASH!

The echidna glanced up from his attacker. Both Metal Sonic and Knuckles stopped moving, frozen as a piercing roar ripped through the air. Chaos Zero stood at the top of the staircase, looming down at the two brawlers. From behind him escaped a pink ball of light, dazedly hovering. Metal Sonic stopped, turning it's body towards the Water God. "Target identified. Chaos." Metal Sonic said. It's eyes glowed a deep red. "New mission: destroy all on Angel Island."

The water god let out a horrifying roar before it's limb extended and swiped at Metal Sonic, grabbing the robot in it's grasp. Knuckles scrambled to his feet, gasping for breath, watching as Tikal zipped towards him and returned to her physical form. "I didn't know it would turn out this bad..." She breathed in horror, looking at her injured ancestor.

"Chaos can still stop it!" Knuckles said, clenching his fists. "He just have to help him as much as we can!"

"No! I refuse to fight!" The spirit said as she helped him to his feet. "We've already seen enough bloodshed!"

"Tikal, you don't understand!" Knuckles pleaded, reaching out to the spirit. She drew away from him, watching as Chaos crashed into the shrine, holding Metal Sonic against it. The robot began to smoke and make awful screeching noises, as if it was screaming. Her eyes welled with tears and she took off towards it. Knuckles reached for her as she screamed, "CHAOS, NO!"

The beast gripped Metal Sonic's neck with both watery hands. It looked back to meet Tikal's gaze, and as he did so, a laser shot through his chest. Water spewed apart, falling to the floor in blobs as Tikal let out a scream and stopped still. Knuckles stopped reaching for Tikal and charged towards Metal Sonic. He wasn't just enraged about Chaos' destruction; he was pissed about Metal Sonic disrupting his peace, about hurting his only living relative, about hurting him. Knuckles reached the top of the staircase, as the robot charged up it's laser, taking a shot at the Master Emerald. The jewel began to crack just as Knuckles grabbed Metal Sonic by the head, his fingers molding into his metal spikes. Rage poured throughout him as he threw the robot to the ground and then performing the Maximum Heat Knuckles Attack.

Just as he went to deliver the final blow, Tikal pulled him away from the smoking bot, her face frozen as she looked from her feet to him. The ground beneath the two shook, signifying that the island was indeed falling. They stood at the end of the island as Tikal looked at him with sadness. She gripped him by the shoulders before holding her arms out. "Leave now!" She exclaimed.

"No! This is my island! I must protect it!" Knuckles said as his ancestor shook his head. "You have to leave! You'll die if you stay, Guardian!" She said. "I'll do all I can to keep it aloft!"

Knuckles grit his teeth, looking past his ancestor. Metal Sonic, crumpled and busted, took off, jet fumes peppering the air. "Please!" She begged. "Just trust me!"

Knuckles stopped for a moment, searching Tikal's face. He let out a small, defeated sigh before nodding. "I trust you."

Tikal gave a weak smile before transforming into her pink ball of light and hurrying to the altar. "Find somewhere safe!" She exclaimed, before returning to her physical form. She knelt before the shrine, hands clasped together as she recited the prayer to strengthen the Master Emerald's power. Knuckles glanced back at his ancestor, filled with anger and regret before leaping off the island and gliding down to Mystic Ruins below.

He landed on the runway strip of Tails' workshop. His eyes watching as Angel Island fell into the seas once and calls of worry shouted behind him as he sighed. The echidna drew back and slammed his fist into the ground, the runway shaking. The floating paradise known as Angel Island, had fallen into the Adabat sea once again.

Knuckles had found his way back onto Angel Island after the conundrum that took place. His feet met the grassy hillside of Shrine Isle, which was now submerged in the sea. His eyes scanned the horizon, falling upon the altar, noticing the destruction that had taken place. The shrine where the Master Emerald sat had been scorched by the laser shots from Metal Sonic. The side of the altar had a huge dent in it from the battle and the grass around the isle was torched.

The guardian drew a breath through his nose as he crossed the bridge leading to Shrine Isle. The guardian looked upon the shrine, seeing no emerald. Rage, anger, sadness and guilt filled him. He couldn't protect his island. He couldn't stop Metal Sonic, which he'd done before with ease!

"Freeze! Put your hands in the air!"

The echidna looked up, turning behind him.

A troop of several heavily-armoured soldiers surrounded Shrine Isle. "This location is under the watch of the Guardian Units of Nations! Now put your hands in the air and step down!"

Knuckles' gaze narrowed. "What?" He growled. "Do you know who you're speaking to?"

The echidna frowned as he clenched his fists. "You're treading on sacred grounds! Leave, now!" He ordered.

One of the soldiers waved the others down. "Wait. That's the guardian." They said. They removed their helmet, revealing their face. "Patrol the island and have all civilians removed!"

The troop dissipated as the captain bowed before the guardian. "My apologies, guardian." She said. "We were ordered here by Commander Tower. He didn't alert us that civilians were on the grounds."

"Civilians? Hah. I'm not civilian." The guardian frowned. "And he's supposed to protect the world..."

The captain saluted him before standing down. "I'm at your service, Guardian. What do you need done?" They asked.

"Nothing." He said.

"You can't be serious!" The captain said, aghast. "Your island has fallen in the seas!"

"I don't want any help from the likes of you. You people were chasing me down not too long along, remember?!" He growled as he leaned down to the shrine, feeling faint energy flow from it.

The captain stood their ground. "Angel Island is now in the Adabat sea. It concerns the entire planet now." They said, defensively. "And if you forgot, the Guardian Units of Nations is the protector of the world. Therefore, it is of our concern."

The guardian's eyes narrowed on the captain. "Now Guardian, what is your mission?" They asked. He grit his teeth before turning to the captain. "I have to find the pieces of the Master Emerald. Someone must watch over Angel Island to make sure no one attacks it."

"I'll send word for our best agent, sir." The captain said, saluting and leaving the guardian in peace once again.

In little time, military troops had scattered around the island, either standing idly by and doing nothing, or taping off the island from Mystic Ruins and moving civilians back to Station Square. Regardless, all these people here made Knuckles annoyed. And when he was annoyed, he didn't want to be bothered. And when he didn't want to be bothered... Well, it'd be best if people stayed out of his way.

 _I swear... Only the idiots at GUN know how to make me want to smack them silly, and my skin crawl at the same time..._ Knuckles thought. He watched as a troop of soldiers patrolled the area, armed and ready to shoot. I hate that this had to draw that much attention to get them involved. Regardless, they are the last people I can turn to. Unless I want Eggman turning this place into his own city while I'm out hunting...

"Sir!" Knuckles snapped back to his thoughts as every GUN solider around him stood at attention. The captain from before stood at the front of the group.

"What?" He snapped.

"Your relief has arrived, sir." They said, as they troop shuffled away.

The guardian rose from his seat upon the steps of the Altar of the Master Emerald. And there, walking up the side of the isle, stood the last person Knuckles wanted to see: Shadow the Hedgehog, in all his angsty glory.

The echidna frowned as Shadow crossed his arms and struck his usual 'I hate the world and everything in it' pose.

"Turn around and get your butt off my island!" Knuckles barked at the hedgehog. "I'd rather die than have Mr. Unsmiley guardin' my island!"

The hedgehog scoffed, sauntering towards him. "Funny, Rouge called me that as well." He said. His red eyes glowered at the echidna. Knuckles leapt off the altar's staircase, driving his fist into the ground, causing the isle to shake.

The troops were caught off guard by Knuckles' attack, many falling over. Shadow, on the other hand, remained unphased.

"Seriously Guardian, I agree with you, I do not want to be here." Shadow said, crossing his arms. "If I had the choice, I'd rather assist with restructuring the Westopolis defense system than reside here."

"You callin' my island a pile of trash?!" The echidna growled, coming closer to the hedgehog.

"No. I'm simply saying that I'd rather do anything else than watch this island."

The echidna drew back, before sliding forwards and punching towards Shadow. He easily dodged, drawing a Chaos Spear.

"If you wish to spar, I will." He muttered, his gaze turning to the echidna, whom bared his teeth. "You are a formidable battle, but your energy would be better spent on finding those shards."

"Get. Off. My. Island." Knuckles said, squaring up to the hedgehog. "Before I make you."

"I'm afraid I can't." Shadow said, closing his grip so that the Chaos Spear disappeared.

Knuckles reached forwards, poking the hedgehog square in the chest. "What do you mean you can't?" He growled.

"GUN has made a vow to keep stability around the world." Shadow stated. "That is the entire purpose of this organization. The people of Station Square are concerned, the stupid humans they are. As long as Angel Island is sunken into the seas, it's unstable to the continent of Adabat, and must be patrolled. Presidential orders."

"Oh-ho, the President said so?"

"Indeed."

Knuckles crossed his arms as he shook his head. "I'll get the Chaotix down here, they'll take care of it. Mighty and Ray too."

"None of them are affiliated with GUN... Besides, the Chaotix are barely covering the rent and the other two are declared missing persons." Shadow said, glaring at Knuckles.

The echidna grit his teeth, returning with an icy glare of his own. "You sure know how to weasel your way in here."

"Please. The last thing I want is this island." Shadow scoffed.

"My my, you boys sure know how to greet each other!" A melodic laugh filled the air as Shadow and Knuckles broke their staring match. Rouge the bat daintily glided down on the altar, winking at the two. Her hands rested on either hip as she sauntered towards them, a smile across her full lips.

"Not you too..." The echidna grimaced.

Rouge frowned. "Is that how you greet an old friend, Knuckie?"

"Stop calling me that!" Knuckles exclaimed. "And you're anything but a friend! You tried to steal my emerald!"

Rouge batted her hand as she walked past him to stand by Shadow. "Well, that was then and this now. And besides, I'm on your side!"

"What do you mean?" He asked apprehensively.

"Well, while Shadsy here gets to watch your island, I'm supposed to help you find those missing shards." She said, earning quite the reaction from Knuckles.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, score shaking his head. "No way! I'm not having you steal my emerald!"

"In Rouge's defense, she's gone 36 days without voluntarily stealing any jewel-related items." Shadow said. His gaze narrowed. "I can't say the same for outside of work obligations, though."

"Hey, the museum wasn't going to miss that sapphire for very long, I just wanted to see it." She said coyly. "Besides, they had a pile of them in lock up, could've just put one on display."

"Shut it." Knuckles growled, pointing at the two. . "I'd rather be Eggman's personal slave than let you two guard my island and find my shards."

"Not like that hasn't happened twice before..." Rouge murmured in a singsong voice. "It's also not like you have any choice of assistance."

"Sonic and Tails are on the hunt for Metal Sonic." The ultimate lifeform said with disdain. "Your only option would be Amy Rose."

"I'll have her watch the island before you!" Knuckles exclaimed. "She's a heck of a lot more trustworthy than-!"

"And have that hammer-wielding 12 year-old running around and smashing up this place more than it already is?" Rouge said with a smirk. "Destroying the last remnants of the lost civilization that once stood? Crushing murals and statues in seconds because she thought she saw Big Blue?" She asked, dragging out every word.

The echidna's eyes widened before he pouted. "Give it up Guardian." Shadow said.

"Yeah! I promise I'll be good!" Rouge said seductively.

Knuckles huffed before crossing his arms. He nodded towards the troops of soldiers wandering the island. "Get those guys outta here. That's the only way I'm letting you two... help..."

Rouge smirked as she patted Knuckles' head. "Aww, now was that so hard?" She said, dauntingly.

Knuckles thrusted her arm away from him as she smirked. Shadow had already descended the staircase and ordered the captain to remove their troop from the island.

"But sir, Commander Tower ordered us here!" They said. "His word is bond!"

Shadow turned to the uniformed official, his crimson eyes practically burning. "And as leading agent on this mission, I am ordering you to get everyone out of here." He said, voice low and filled with rage. "Understand?"

"Yes sir." The officer saluted Shadow, before hurrying away.

Within the following half hour, every trace of GUN's existence had been erased. The entire area had been cleared, the civilians still gone and the trains, which Knuckles had been able to hear at some points in the night, had long since screeched against the tracks. As Knuckles sat at the top step, earnestly trying to sense out the shards or Tikal or something related to Angel Island, Rouge had flown up and perched herself atop one of the crumbling pillars surrounding the altar. Knuckles cracked open an eye, glaring at her. "Hey! Get offa there!"

She smirked at him. "Oh relax," she said, batting her hand in the air. "It's not like I'm gonna ruin it anymore than it already has been..."

"Rouge..." Knuckles growled as the hedgehog returned from securing the Mystic Ruins.

"Oh don't get your dreads in a twist," She said, leaping down and landing on the altar.

"Troops have left, as your orders." Shadow said scathingly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at him; the guardian returned his glare, frowning. "It's funny how quickly they can clean up, especially when you're giving orders..." He said. "Considering how useless you both are."

Shadow shot the echidna a glare. "How long do you suppose you'll be gone for?" He asked.

"No idea." Knuckles said, producing a shard of the Master Emerald from the Altar's floor. "I don't know how many pieces I'm missing, or where the heck they are. Regardless, I'm trusting you with my home for the time being."

"And? Do you think that I'm going to leave this place in shambles?" Shadow scoffed. "Please. I'd be more concerned if the blue hedgehog was watching your island."

"Sonic does know how to throw a good party, Knuckie..." Rouge chimed in, winking.

Knuckles shot her a glare. "Just know that if I find anything slightly damaged, you won't be walking out of here."

Shadow merely scoffed Knuckles off. He sat down on the top step of the Master Emerald shrine and crossed his arms. The echidna frowned as he descended the staircase. He clenched the shard in his hand. _I hope Tikal is safe... Where ever she is._ He thought, his shoes meeting the singed ground.

Rouge flew past him, flying across the small gorge between Shrine Isle and the rest of Angel Island. "Bye Shadsy!" She called before landing across the way. "Hey Knuckie, are ya gonna stand there and contemplate life or start hunting?"

"Shut up!" Knuckles snapped as he barreled towards the entrance to the Mystic Ruins.

 _A/N:_

 _Im not going to lie to yall. I forgot peacemaker was a thing lmao_

 _So anyways ive been drowning in the abyss that is life, but hey, im still doing this thing. Peacemaker is back and it is happening ok? Ok_

 _I'd also like to say a genuine thank you to all the reviews I've received. I've never addressed that, mainly bc I feel like if I ask for them, im begging for ppl to review and comment. Ive just always thought that a review should happen bc the reader sees a problem, wants to voice smth, etc…_

 _But anyways, the reviews I've received have all really influenced me to move forwards with fanfics and I thank everyone for reviewing. It's cheesy to say, but it means a lot to me. Faves and follows too! It gives me that sweet validation that I crave lol_

 _Here's to 2017, bc holy shIT SONIC MANIA'S OST HAS BEEN GIVING ME GOOD VIBES_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	3. Friend or Foe

Chapter 3: Clash of the Titans

Following the departure of the Guardian, Shadow had holed himself up by the Master Emerald's altar. He stood on the top step, arms crossed over his chest, gaze half lidded. His ruby eyes flickered around the tiny isle, taking note of each minuscule object – the green grass, the rocky rubble from the aging altar and the never ending blue sky that went on for miles. He was tired, exhausted even. He found himself in a state of calmness that allowed him to drift away momentarily. The hedgehog slipped in and out of slumber, blinking several times to try and keep himself awake, but to no avail. He had hoped that these sporadic snaps of slumber would serve to revitalize his tired body, but it only made him crave sleep even more.

Dusk fell upon the island, his eyes sweeping the sunset. Hues of the dying sun reflected against the water. He let out a sigh, his muscles relaxing. Few things gave him such pleasure in life, and seeing a sunset was one of them. He linked it to his job: he dealt with so much ugliness, so much revolting terror. It reminded him that the world he lived in - the world that _she_ wished to be apart of so badly - was nothing like he suspected.

But few things called him back to the beauty of it. A deep breath of icy air. That gentle, natural smell after a heavy rain. A sunset melting along the horizon. Simple things, simple beauty.

Shadow's eyes broke from the horizon, his ears twitching. Suddenly, he was on high alert, with his training instincts on full-blast. He leapt down from the top step, taking shelter behind the altar. The hedgehog drew a Chaos Spear prepared to battle, if need be. His blood began pumping, his mind racing. His gaze narrowed, scanning the isle's ground.

If Knuckles had have seen how he was behaving, Shadow would have been skewered alive.

He peered around the Altar, his gaze tracing along the area around the isle. There was a gentle breeze that played with the grass, dancing slightly. The rubble didn't move, despite the thudding he felt – but for all it could have been, it was most likely was his heart, pounding in his chest. His sleeplessness had vanished by this sudden intrusion. His senses heightened, his ears twitching again and again as he heard something slither. Yes, slither; a pool of liquid cut through the bridge, a puddle almost. However, it didn't absorb into the wooden bridge or slip through the cracks. It was full, whole, disc-like. To compare it most easily, it looked like an aqua blue pancake. The disc, pancake, puddle, whatever – glided over the bridge, reaching the grass of Shrine Isle, practically ignoring the laws of physics as it moved.

Shadow's eyes narrowed as the being met the isle, the liquid quickly materializing to form a creature made completely of water. He felt his gaze widen as the being let out a roar, and approached the Altar. The hedgehog rolled out from his hiding place from behind the Altar. He launched his Chaos Spear at the being. The creature let out another roar, it's lime green eyes falling upon Shadow. The hedgehog growled as he drew another.

He didn't notice the ball of pink light that fluttered after the creature or cried out it's name. The translucent light cried out, watching as the creature and hedgehogs sparred. The creature let out another roar, lunging at Shadow, who tucked and rolled away. He drew another spear of energy, aiming at the creature. The being then extended its limb, reaching forth and smacking Shadow with it. He felt water begin to fill his lungs as he struggled with the being. Shadow's hands dug into the watery exterior of the being's arms. He struggled to breathe, his body seizing and panicking.

The pink ball of light cried out. In the blink of an eye, she transformed into an orange Echidna, wide eyed and clutching her hands into fists. " _CHAOS!_ " She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Shadow struggled to locate the voice. Water filled his vision. He struggled with Chaos's limbs, his grip loosening as he began to lose his consciousness, his eyes rolling back into his skull. The creature's hand shot back as she came closer to the altar. She ran ahead, transforming into the light to race towards the two battlers.

Chaos dropped the hedgehog's body against the ground. "Chaos, please!" Tikal exclaimed, transforming back to echidna form. She looked up at the being, his brow furrowed as he growled and slithered up the steps.

The priestess winced, looking at the sodden hedgehog before sinking to his level. She turned his head on his side, allowing water to sputter out of his mouth. Suddenly, the hedgehog was on all fours, spitting out water from his mouth. Tikal leapt back, terrified by him as Chaos swung around, roaring again.

"Chaos, no!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet and standing in front of the waterlogged hedgehog. "You almost killed him! I know you're scared, I am too!" Tikal yelled. She clasped her hands together. "But fighting is wrong, you know that! It will only bring more pain!"

The water god let out another roar, seemingly to scare Tikal. "Angel Island has fallen like you predicted. It is our duty to help restore it. We both need to be rational and not let the situation get the better of us!" She said, stepping forwards. Tikal reached a hand out to the water god. "I am begging you, Chaos. Calm your temper and heed my voice: I don't want to lose my closest companion again,"

Shadow, half conscious, watched as the echidna, spoke. She held such grace, such power. She remained unfazed by a creature that had taken, he, the ultimate life form down. The hedgehog watched on as she transformed from the echidna and into a ball of pure pink light. The hedgehog blinked twice before he hacked again, his eyes shutting and his body thudding against the ground. Tikal hurried back to him, lifting him up and throwing him over her shoulder.

Chaos disintegrated into a puddle and slithered into the pools around the Altar. Bubbles formed on the surface. "We can't just leave him there! You could have really hurt him!" She exclaimed. "Friend or foe, we cannot judge someone at first glance."

The water god bubbled more. Tikal frowned, glancing towards the pools. "You don't have to get along with him. And it's my choice to heal him." She said. She lowered the hedgehog's body onto the hard marble of the Altar. She removed her sandals, resting his head back against them to act as somewhat of a cushion. She firmly pressed on his chest, the hedgehog sputtering.

The echidna gingerly wiped away the sputters of water on his face, letting out a small sigh. She studied him. He wasn't Sonic, no. But he did bear a slight resemblance to him – the shape of his eyes, his muzzle, his physique. Tikal found herself tracing his muzzle. She caught herself as Chaos began to comment, saying something along the lines of ' _please, get a room_ '. Tikal blushed, and pulled her hands away from the hedgehog.

After healing the hedgehog as best as she could, she knelt in front of the shrine. Anxiety began to settle in. She knew what had happened, what had gone wrong. She had done her best to stop the island from falling into the seas. But it was to no avail. She and Chaos were too weak to try and keep it aloft without the Master Emerald's power.

She recalled awakening in the jungle, nearby a small, rickety hut. She remembered finding a shard by her person and pocketing it before finding Chaos, and chasing him through Red Mountain and Windy Valley. She had been relieved to find him, but he seemed tormented. She'd followed him back to Shrine Isle, only catching glimpses of the fight between her friend and the hedgehog. And now, here she was. At the Altar, with an incapacitated hedgehog, an annoyed god, an absent Guardian and a destroyed Emerald.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Holy shit aurora's actually updated quicker than before?! Go buy a lottery ticket. If ur legal. If ur not go buy a slushie or smth idk_

 _sorry for the smol chap... its mostly building shit. I promise the next one will be longer!_ _Tbh I have very little to say abt this chapter other than that I really love tikal? She's a sweetpea. ALSO! THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS AND FAVES? I WAS NOT EXPECTING SUCH A BIG TURN OUT? Literally, I went to bed and I woke up the next morning n my email was BURSTING WITH FAVES AND FOLLOWS! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! 3 man oh man, what'd I do to get such a response? God I sound like a loser, but man im thankful. Y'all are the best!_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	4. Making Sense

_Chapter 4: Making Sense_

He has been unconscious for a long time, Tikal noted. She sat near the hedgehog at the top of the Altar. Chaos continued to question why she would nurse, let alone care for an intruder. Bubbles formed on the surface of the water, Chaos chiding Tikal for her naivety and actions.

"If he turns out to be..." She couldn't even say the word. Evil. "Misguided, then I'll deal with it, Chaos. This is my responsibility." She said. The echidna straightened her back, cracking it. She got to her feet. "Besides, if we are out of the Master Emerald, we should take this as a useful opportunity. We can go and view the jungle and Temple of Order again."

Chaos bubbled as she stretched. "Maybe we'll go for a walk later, you and I." Tikal said. The God asked why not at that moment, and she shot Chaos a look. "I should be here in case he awakens..."

The hedgehog rolled onto his side, groaning slightly. Darkness beckoned and Tikal, no longer was sensitive to heat or cold. She could feel a wind of cold air and the heaviness of humidity, but it no longer affected her. The night could be below freezing and she would stay outside, without a blanket or anything, and remain unfazed by temperature. But others, others could feel it. Tikal approached the hedgehog, sinking to his level.

Up close, he looked a lot less menacing. He looked somewhat like the blue hedgehog, but he was somehow more angular. His body seemed leaner, his fur and spines sharper, his limbs less lanky. She studied the hedgehog, taking in his features again. Although she'd been with him all afternoon, she still found new things to examine and wonder... Like if his red markings were actually dyed or coloured on. His body quaked a little, shivering perhaps.

The echidna hurried down to the staircase, looking into one of the baskets down by the base of the altar. She retrieved a maroon blanket, hurrying back up the steps and fanning it out over the hedgehog. She tucked the ends of the fabric in, pulling her hands away. Suddenly and fiercely, he reached for her arm. She looked from her arm, noticing a gloved grip that wasn't her own, clenching her arm. His red eyes staring back at her, burning her almost. She gasped, instinctively pulling away from the hedgehog, suppressing a yelp. He stared at her for a moment, holding her gaze intently. For a brief moment, Tikal saw tenderness, longing, sadness in his eyes. His gaze grew half lidded again and he thudded back onto her sandals, blacking out once more.

Tikal was frozen for a second, blinking rapidly as if to clear him from her mind. His ruby eyes were burnt into her memory and she trembled. She heard Chaos bubble up angrily and rapidly slithering out to her. "It's fine, I'm fine." She said to the water god. She took a deep breath, shakily exhaling as her hands went to her chest. Chaos formed beside her, his lime green eyes on her. "I'm okay," she repeated, glancing to hedgehog, whom was now passed out, snoring slightly in his sleep. The encounter left her bewildered and enthralled.

* * *

He struggled to sit up, a low groan emitting from his mouth. He coughed loudly, pounding against his chest to expel water. He pushed himself up on his elbows, attempting to sit up on his bottom. Yet something pushed him down, dragging him back to the blankets. An unknown weight hung on his chest as he fell against pillows.

 _What the hell happened?_ Shadow thought as his crimson gaze flashed around him. Memories began to flood back to him. The battle; his Chaos Spears practically flying out of his grip; that thing's strange body; that gentle voice that rung in his ears.

The hedgehog blinked away sleep from his eyes, beginning to scan the area around him. From what he could gather, he was still on Shrine Isle. He felt the cool marble beneath his body, his gaze trailing to the empty shrine.

"You've awoken," A gentle voice said. It was soft, gentle. _The same one from before._ He thought _._

He struggled up again, pushing his weight forwards as he sat straight up. He heard that voice wince, giving sympathy to his struggle. He let out a cough as he heard something scrape against the stone. "You must be thirsty. Here." She said, taking his hands and his touch meeting cool clay. His arms felt like lead, but with her gentle guidance, he raised the bowl to his lips, drinking down the cool water. He coughed again, eliciting a worried sigh from her. She held out her hands, ready to steady him.

"I don't mean to be so sudden, but I must know, who are you?" She said, her touch meeting Shadow's hand.

He pulled his hand away from her. His gaze narrowing. His brow furrowed, and he struggled to form an answer. He blinked twice, studying her. "Oh dear. Do you not speak Mobian?" She asked, blushing. She shut her eyes concentrating for a moment before speaking in another language.

He shook his head. "I speak Mobian just fine." Shadow said as he attempted to focus his vision. His gaze focused on his feet as he glanced to the girl. "My identity is on a need to know basis. All civilians were to be removed from the premises."

"Civilians?"

"Yes. Angel Island is in the Adabat seas. G.U.N. issued an evacuation of the area for fear of flooding. And besides, these grounds are under watch as of now."

She looked hopeful. "You mean the Guardian is here?" She asked.

"Guardian..."

"Yes, Guardian Knuckles! He watches over Angel Island." She said, looking to him. Sadness washed over her face as she glanced down. "If you know where he is, you must tell me! I can help him find the missing pieces of the Master Emerald!"

"How do you know all this?" Shadow asked.

Tikal's tone dropped. She glanced to her feet. "I was the one who predicted this catastrophe." She said. "I'm his ancestor, Tikal."

He recognized that name. He remembered reading articles from Gerald's notes about the Chaos Emeralds... He was sure he had read that name somewhere. "You mean the same priestess from the Knuckles' Clan?" He found himself asking. The echidna nodded, "Yes."

He glanced at her, drawing a Chaos Spear to properly illuminate the area as the early morning light was not enough. He held her blue gaze for a moment. Her pupils didn't dilate in fear, her hands did not shake, and she didn't break his strong gaze. She did move back slightly, to give him more room. This strong allure never broke from her, remaining strong and unmoved. This confused Shadow. Usually, people would shiver in fear if he ever so much glanced their way. Hell, that bear back at G.U.N. looked like she was about to faint just by being in his presence! This girl stood her ground. A pair of red eyes and a gritty voice didn't scare her. She was firmly planted, and she was not going to move an inch. Water splashed wildly around in the pools around the Altar and she raised her hand, palm facing down. "It's all right Chaos." She said lowly.

 _This... This is unnerving_. He thought.

Shadow broke his gaze from the echidna, aiming towards a torch that lined the staircase of the Altar. He pulled back, releasing his grip on the spear of energy. The Chaos Spear landed on to the torch, a flame igniting and lighting up the Altar. The bubbles slowed as his gaze lingered towards her. He took in her tribal appearance: her long, orange dreads, bright blue eyes, the golden accessories and exotic regalia. She caught his gaze a moment later, a small smile coming across her face. Shadow cleared his throat before glancing to the empty shrine. "So where is the Guardian?" She asked.

Shadow remained stoic. "Knuckles is searching for the missing pieces." He said.

"And why are you here?" She carefully asked.

He shot a glare towards her. "I was sent to protect the island while he's away." The echidna's gaze remained fastened to his. "What is your name?" She asked.

He shut his eyes, crossing his arms. "Shadow. Shadow the Hedgehog."

She scooted towards him, eyes tracing his figure. "Mr. Shadow, I'd like to apologize for my friend's behaviour." He stayed silent as she spoke again: "Chaos is afraid about the missing pieces... He thinks that anyone is out to get them."

"His suspicions are correct."

Her blue eyes grew saddened. "You can't mean that." She said, shaking her head.

"I mean what I say." He growled. "There are people in this world that would do anything for those shards. They're worth thousands, millions even."

"But there are people that want to protect the Master Emerald-!"

"And those people are few and far between." Shadow muttered.

"Well, I'm sure Guardian Knuckles has his friends helping." Tikal said, hopefully. A smile crossed her lips. "Mr. Sonic and Tails and Miss Rose and Mr. Gamma... They're all looking."

"No they aren't." Shadow said, getting up.

"What?" Tikal asked, her brow furrowing. The hedgehog groaned, getting up. He cracked his neck and hands, descending the staircase. She hurried after him, reaching out. He felt her touch meet his arm. He whipped around, shooting harsh glares at the priestess. She didn't shrink back. Her face was laced with worry as she pulled her hand away. "Sonic and Tails are on the hunt for Metal Sonic, Amy Rose is god knows where and Gamma has been destroyed." Shadow snapped, his red eyes burning. "The Heroes that saved Angel Island years ago aren't here."

She drew a breath, reaching out to him. "But... You're helping too, Mr. Shadow." She said. "Right?"

"Regrettably, I am." He muttered, glancing over the dark island. The echidna frowned, looking into her lap. "Why regrettably?" She asked.

"I'd rather be anywhere than here." He said. "My employers throw me anywhere and this time, I'm stuck on an island," he sneered.

Tikal frowned as he narrowed his gaze on her. "Please excuse me," she said, treading down the steps. "Chaos," she called behind her. She waited at the bottom of the stairs. From the pools of water, a creature formed, the same one he had fought and been beaten by. His gaze followed it as it disintegrated into a pool of water and followed Tikal along the bridge and back to Mystic Ruins.

It had been a while since Tikal and that creature, Chaos, had left Shadow. He had settled down on the staircase, a frown marking his lips. His mind wandered. He wondered if Knuckles and Rouge had killed each other yet. _If they didn't, they're probably either brawling or romping..._ Shadow thought. He was fully aware, that under her visage of smart remarks and quick retorts, she had some sort of affection for the echidna. She could laugh it off and deny it all she wanted, but Shadow knew.

He was able to read people easily. Sonic? He cared deeply for everyone, even Amy. Knuckles? He loved Rouge's flirtatious nature. Eggman? He never wanted Sonic to stop fighting him. But Tikal... She was hard, as if she were under lock and key. He couldn't see any of her vices, ulterior motives or pretenses. _Maybe she has nothing to hide_. Shadow thought.

He pushed that thought out of his head. _No. Everyone has something they're hiding._ He thought. _She has something she's hiding. Something that she isn't telling me_

But why would she tell him anything? She had no reason to make peace with him. There was no quarrel to be had, no allies to be made... So why had she taken care of him before? Why had she shown such compassion and empathy? Why did she do anything for him? Easy. He was on her island. He was her concern. She was looking for answers, and she showed promise of having them. Do what you must to get what you want, right?

But there was still this allure about her, as if things weren't the way they seemed. Maybe she had actually cared about like Maria did. _Maybe she was..._ No. She couldn't. Tikal and Maria were two different people. She was dead, gone, never coming back. So why did this girl remind him so much of his friend?

" _Are you hungry?_ " His crimson gaze flashed towards the priestess who stood at the bottom of the staircase. In her hands was a clay bowl, filled with dark orbs. He shot an icy look towards her, glancing down to the bowl. He wanted her to leave, to go away. He wanted Knuckles to return with the shards. He wanted to leave Angel Island, go back to his dank apartment and crash on his bed and call in sick for a week. But those things were not happening anytime soon.

He tried thinking back to the last time he'd actually ate. Professor Gerald had taken into account that although he was the Ultimate Lifeform, that he did need to eat and rest. Shadow had discovered that he could last thrice as long as any Mobian without food or drink. Shockingly, he found himself answering yes to her question.

Tikal quietly climbed the steps of the Master Emerald, sitting beside Shadow. She moved close beside him, sitting shoulder to shoulder. "Here." She said, handing him the clay bowl. Her touch grazed his leg, his gaze darting towards it. The hedgehog sent her a glare, but she didn't seem to notice. That, or she ignored it.

"I hope your watch was clear." She said. Shadow didn't say a word. He instead looked at the mixture of berries in his lap. Dark blue, purple and maroon mixed together as the hedgehog popped one in his mouth. "I do not mean to bother you," She said. "But did you see Chaos?"

"Chaos?"

"The being that you... Fought..." Tikal muttered, her voice uneasy with her words. She fastened her gaze upon the horizon.

"No. I didn't."

An "oh" escaped her lips as her gaze wandered down to the idle hands in her lap. "I lost him halfway. He gets like that sometimes." She murmured. A silence fell between them. Tikal shifted away from him, allowing space between the two. She looked onto the horizon, out to the bright sun that glimmered against the water.

"I suspect that he's somewhere in Mystic Ruins, probably in the river there. He did follow you." Shadow muttered, focused on the berries. They were perhaps the sweetest thing he'd ever eaten. He was unsure if they were grapes or raspberries or blueberries or what. All he knew is that they were good.

"Mystic Ruins?" She asked, an air of confusion in her words.

"It's an archeological field just outside Shrine Isle." He said, not meeting her gaze. He plucked another berry, popping it into his mouth. "It's been cleared and blocked off since Angel Island fell."

Tikal stared at Shadow. "Mystic Ruins...?" She asked. "Is there a temple there?"

He nodded. "You mean the jungle, right?" Shadow shot her a look before shaking his head and shrugging. "I suppose." He said.

He felt his communicator buzz before letting out a loud groan and setting the bowl down in his lap. Tikal looked at him, her mouth moving. Shadow blocked her out, raising his wrist to his mouth. "Agent Shadow."

" _Shadow, you there?! It's Knuckles!_ " The hedgehog let out a groan before shaking his head.

"How do you have Rouge's communicator?" Shadow snarled.

" _Watch it, edge-hog!_ " Knuckles said. " _I'm just checking in. What's happened on my island?_ "

"And I reiterate, how do you have Rouge's communicator?"

He heard a grumble escape Knuckles' end, following a sultry laugh and a 'Shut up Rouge!'

"Guardian?"

" _I'M WORKING WITH HER OKAY!_ " Knuckles exclaimed. Another round of laughter was heard in the background. " _NOW WHAT'S HAPPENING ON MY DAMN ISLAND?_ "

A scowl came across Shadow's face. His gaze wandered to Tikal, who chimed happily as she hurried down the steps of the Altar. Across the bridge, slithered an aqua blue puddle, most likely Chaos, slowly gathering momentum. She bowed, greeting the God and following him back up to Altar where he settled into the pools. "I fought this watery beast, and now another echidna resides with me."

" _Echidna..._ " Knuckles muttered. " _Tikal's with you?_ "

"Yes."

" _Let me speak to her!_ " Knuckles demanded.

The hedgehog didn't argue, and simply tapped the speaker function on his communicator. "Knuckles wants to speak with you." He said.

"Oh! Where is he?" She asked, smiling.

" _RIGHT HERE!_ " The echidna hollered. Tikal's eyes grew wide, darting around. Shadow pointed to his wrist. "He's talking via communication unit. Just speak, and he'll hear you."

"O-Oh, I see!" The priestess said. Her voice became louder, annunciating her words. "Hello Guardian Knuckles, how are you?"

The other echidna wasn't too concerned about titles and dropped all formalities. " _Tikal, where were you?_ " He exclaimed. " _I searched all of Mystic Ruins and Shrine Isle to find you!_ "

Tikal shrugged. "I woke up halfway across Angel Island. I followed Chaos through the jungle and back to Shrine Isle, where he fought Mr. Shadow."

" _SHADOW FOUGHT CHAOS?!_ " Knuckles exclaimed.

The priestess jolted at the spike in noise. "Yes I did. He was threatening the Altar."

" _HE'S THE PROTECTOR OF ANGEL ISLAND! HE'S A GOD, SHADOW! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FOUGHT HIM!_ "

"I was cryogenically frozen on Prison Island when he was allied with the Doctor." Shadow retorted. "And I already told you this. You must be dense to forget so quickly.

"If it's any consolation, Chaos almost drowned him." Tikal added, earning a glare from Shadow and laugh from Knuckles. "Ha! Serves him right!"

"Guardian," Tikal began, her eyes wide with wonder. "You wouldn't have any idea why I've awoken, would you?"

" _You and Chaos probably woke up when the Master Emerald was shattered._ " Knuckles said. " _Chaos knows you did bind yourself to it..._ "

"So, once you recover the Master Emerald, I should return again. Correct?" Tikal asked.

" _I'm assuming. You and Chaos did return once Perfect Chaos was defeated... And after the events on the ARK..._ "

"How has your mission gone so far?" Shadow quickly asked.

" _Fine..._ " Knuckles said, Rouge hollering from the back that they'd only found a handful of shards.

"I pray your search continues well, Guardian!" Tikal chimed.

" _Thanks, Tikal_." Knuckles muttered.

"Is there anything else you wanted to say?" Shadow asked.

" _Yeah. Put me back on handset_." Knuckles ordered. Tikal gave a confused glance towards Shadow, whom tapped a button and raised his wrist to his mouth, turning away from her. "Yes?"

" _Keep watch on Tikal._ " Knuckles said, his tone serious. " _She's important to the Master Emerald._ "

"My duty is to protect the island, not babysit." Shadow hissed. His gaze wandered towards Tikal, who frowned and glanced away from him. She picked up the clay bowl and descended the staircase.

" _Shadow, I am serious._ " Knuckles said. He heard Rouge say something along the lines of 'wow that doesn't happen often', earning a sharp snap from Knuckles to get back to work. " _If something were to happen to Tikal... I don't know what would happen to Angel Island. She's bound to the Master Emerald, so if she were hurt or something, cease to exist, Chaos could go nuts and throw the Master Emerald off balance, and threaten us all again._ "

"Nuts would be an understatement." He murmured.

" _What? Nevermind._ " Knuckles said. " _Watch Tikal or else I'll go to Tower and... and..."_ In the background, Rouge called 'just do it Shadow, I don't want another thing for this knucklehead to bitch about!'

"Fine. You have my word." His voice dropped in volume. "I'll watch over Tikal." The hedgehog's eyes narrowed, glancing towards the echidna who had descended the steps and began to cross the bridge. " _Forget Shrine Isle... She's your number one priority over everything, got it?_ "

Shadow grimaced, standing up. "Understood." He said, clicking off his communicator and racing down the steps of the Altar. He caught up to Tikal, who was halfway across the bridge. "Where are you going?" He asked.

Tikal turned back to him. "I was going to explore the jungle." She said. "Maybe meditate on the past... events."

"I'll join you." He said, immediately.

The echidna looked at him oddly. "I thought you were to protect Shrine Isle? And besides, you don't seem to like me."

"That doesn't matter," he muttered.

"Well, I don't know how you were socialized Mr. Shadow, but when someone says they don't like you, you don't tend to hand around them." Tikal said, walking ahead.

"I never said that I don't like you." He said.

"No, but you implied it. And besides, shouldn't Shrine Isle come first?"

"Chaos will watch over it. I'm sure he'll protect the Isle if you requested." he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He frowned. Tikal's gaze narrowed on him. "I suppose, that I could do that." She murmured. She looked back at him. "But on one condition."

"And that would be?" He asked.

"We got off on the wrong foot. You fighting Chaos, getting hurt... and grabbing me and the whole-!"

"I don't remember grabbing you." He said quickly.

"Really? Your grip was firm. You gave me a good scare." Tikal said. She extended her forearm towards him, showing a reddish-purple mark. He stared at the bruise and frowned. "I apologize."

"It's fine." She said. "But I do feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot, and I want to mend that." The echidna held out her hand to him. "Can we begin again?"

The hedgehog glanced at her outstretched hand, eyeing it for a moment. "What use would it do? What's happened in the past has happened. We'll both remember this."

"Fine." She said, retracting her hand and beginning towards the bridge. "I suppose the Guardian wouldn't be happy if he heard about me going to the jungle by myself. But I suppose that's your choice. Chaos!" She called.

The water god formed and slithered down the staircase, passing the hedgehog and joining echidna. Shadow frowned, skating ahead to catch up with her. "We can start again." He muttered, defeatedly. Tikal stopped and smiled at him. "Excellent!" She chimed. She bowed her head. "I'm Tikal, and this is Chaos."

Shadow sighed, rolling his eyes. "Shadow the hedgehog." He muttered.

Tikal glanced to the water god, saying something in another language. The god morphed into a bleu puddle and slid back up to the Altar as Tikal took Shadow's hand, beginning across the bridge. "Come on!" She called, transforming into a ball of light and zooming across the gorge, towards the Mystic Ruins.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _I keep forgetting about peacemaker and then I'll get an email that someone faved it or smth and i go "SHIT NOT AGAIN" and scramble to edit chapters. So yea this chapter. Pretty long. It's actually 2 in 1, bc last time it was a p short one, and ive made u guys wait like a month for a chap which is rude of me. I just have too much on the go rn with school n work n oc stuff n friends n this beast... heh, I wish there were more hours in a day... i also really hate fanfic's editor mode... it's complete crap on mobile devices.._ _Anything to talk abt here? nOne really come to mind. I mean except for Chaos, whom ive always thought would b v protective of tikal post sadx. But other than that, i dont think so... well i hope everyone's valentines was good! Tbh I should've posted this chap then, if i had really been on my game i wouldve._ _And thanks again for all the faves n reviews... y'all r the best! 3_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	5. Memory (or, Sun, Moon and Stars)

_Chapter 5:_ _Memory (alternatively, Sun, Moon and Stars)_

The walk to Mystic Ruins was quiet. Shadow kept to himself, keeping a steady pace. Tikal however, seemed to wander. Every moment or so, her eyes would dart around, widening at the long tunnel they travelled. Shadow didn't understand what was so interesting, it was just a tunnel. The enclosed space was illuminated by the Chaos Spear in his hand. "Come on, Tikal." Shadow rumbled.

But the priestess continued to wander through the darkened tunnel. Shadow narrowed his gaze at her, his eyes throwing daggers at her. The echidna's gaze broke from the tunnel as they stood along the cliff, overlooking the jungle that Shadow knew as Mystic Ruins. The echidna clasped her hands, her breath taken away.

Amongst the lush green foliage stood a large temple, erected and bathed in the sunlight. Tikal's eyes glistened as she stared at it. Nearby the temple were the scattered remains of abandoned archaeology sites. Shadow frowned, not wanting to think of what this place looked like when he had ordered the GUN troops to clear everyone. Even from the cliff side, he could see that the archeologists had been inspecting the temple and surrounding area very carefully, as the temple itself had been roped off with tape and spikes.

Shadow's gaze wondered from the temple and over to Tikal. Her eyes had grown wide with wonder, falling upon the temple. Her hands clasped to her chest as she let out a sigh. "Please excuse me," she breathed. She spoke so quietly that Shadow barely heard her. The echidna caught his attention only after she transformed into that annoying pink ball of light. She disappeared out of his sight a moment later, making Shadow grumble and narrow his gaze at her.

 _What's got her all riled up?_ He thought, annoyed. Regardless, the guardian had ordered that he babysit her. The last thing Shadow wanted was for Knuckles to charge him for letting his ancestor fall into a pit of spikes or something. Shadow frowned as he took a running start, his Air Shoes beginning to emit flames. The hedgehog took off, leaping off the cliff and falling to the jungle floor. He raced through the greenspace, his tracks scorching the ground where he treaded. He hurried along the trail, leading to the temple.

Speeding through the jungle, Shadow pushed away overgrown brambles and bushes that blocked his way. He leapt over a large boulder, landing a short ways away from it. The hedgehog rose to his full height, scanning the area around him. Warning tape and spikes peppered the area, all surrounding a large temple. It was aged and crumbling, befitting the title of Mystic Ruins. His gaze fell upon the echidna who had fallen to her knees, her eyes downcast, her hands laced together tightly and brow furrowed in concentration.

Shadow quietly walked closer to the temple, overhearing Tikal's muttered prayers: " _Chaos is power, enriched by the heart..._ "

He heard her wince, as if pained by something. Truth be told, he could careless about her, but the guardian had made orders to protect her... He didn't specify mind, body or soul, so Shadow would have to protect all three. The hedgehog wordlessly walked over to her, kneeling as well. He bowed his head as well, out of respect for the priestess. They knelt in silence for a while, the sounds of the forest filling the air. It was so silent that Shadow could hear the gentle trickle of the river and the kiss of leaves gingerly brushing each other. The sun shone down brightly, and for once, it felt good on Shadow's back - comforting even.

 _I'm not surprised as to why GUN would be so quick to protect this place... it's_ _boarding on_ _paradise._ He thought.

"It's hard to see the Temple of Order like this..." Tikal murmured. Shadow snuck a glance at her. She relaxed against the grass, her hands folded neatly in her lap, gaze glued to the little weed-like flowers that popped up from the ground. Tikal picked one, studying it. "I remember when we had finished construction on it. I was still so little, but I remember how proud Grandmother was... She said it would last for thousands of years and bring hope to all." Another sigh. "I suppose she was right about one of them.

The two stayed silent. Shadow lifted his gaze to scan the temple. He briefly caught her eyes for a moment; big, blue and longing as she looked up to the temple.

"Shadow,"

"What?"

"Did you ever have someone who was so important to you?" She asked. "That meant the sun, moon and stars to you?" Tikal's gaze moved from the flower to Shadow's ruby eyes. "My grandmother was that to me... She was everything. After she passed, I... I just felt alone."

The hedgehog shut his eyes, the image of a beautiful young lady with blue eyes and blonde hair reaching out to him. "Yes." He breathed.

Tikal sighed. "Then you understand." She murmured. The echidna's eyes grew half lidded as she leaned against the hedgehog. Her body met his, heat radiating from her skin.

Normally, Shadow would push anyone who did this, off of him, but he didn't this time. No. This time, he didn't feel anger or disgust. He felt sincerity. He felt that she truly understood him, and that he truly understood her.

So in sync, yet so far apart. He was an activist, ready to fight for his own freedom. She was a pacifist, knowing that violence would only end in heartache. They were so different, yet, they were so similar. It was as if Tikal was like a new Maria.

 _No_. He angrily thought. _No one can ever replace Maria. She was my closest friend, I would never replace her with someone else. How could I even think that?! No one will ever be like her, never._

"But it's just life. We all are born and die one day. Life is just a cycle that continues to spin." She said. "I just like to think that when it gets bad, really bad, someone up there sends us something we really need, you know?" Her gaze trailed up the temple to the sky. "When Grandmother went, I met Chaos and the Chao, and they've been my friends for thousands of years."

Shadow's gaze narrowed upon her. Tikal shifted against him. "But it's probably just coincidence." She murmured, sighing. She looked longingly up the steps and shifted against him, her weight moving off his shoulder. She set the flower down. "Speaking of my friends, we should return to relieve him. He probably would rather be a water pancake than physical..." the echidna said. She rose, stretched and spun on her heel.

The hedgehog then gently took her by the elbow. She glanced back at him worriedly. "Do you want to go up?" He asked, solemnly.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Do you want to go up the temple steps?" He asked again, this time slower.

The echidna blinked twice in confusion before shaking her head. "Oh, no. It's blocked off." He gaze trailing towards the tape that lined around the temple. It was obvious it was being investigated by an archeological expedition.

The hedgehog walked over to the temple, using his index finger to lift the tape up, looking back to the priestess. She glanced down, as if embarrassed, and walked under the tape. Shadow dipped under after her, following her every step. She clasped her hands together, a sharp sigh escaping her lips as she stood in front of the temple's steps. She then dematerialized into a pink ball of light, hurrying up the steps. Shadow followed her up, his view falling upon the reformed echidna who stared in terror at the markings on the side of the temple.

"What have they done?!" She exclaimed, looking at a small boxed area. The hedgehog glanced at the wall, seeing four small slabs of wood surrounding a mosaic piece.

Shadow shook his head. "There was an archeological group here prior to the evacuation. They were probably making mouldings of this to take back to their lab to decipher."

"They wanted to steal it?" Tikal asked with worry as Shadow rested a hand on her shoulder. "They weren't apart of the Nocturnus Clan, were they?"

Shadow shook his head, glancing at the moulding. "They're long gone. The archeologists wanted to study it. To learn about the Knuckles Clan and the civilization here before I suppose. Maybe get that Knucklehead to try and translate it."

"Oh," The priestess murmured before peering at the carving, her blue eyes focused on it for a brief moment. "Well that's easy; this inscription was for the gods of the harvest. It was a blessing to ensure that our crops were always fertile." The echidna glanced at the one beside it, pointing at the scribbles on it. "And this one was for the gods of health and wellness; we hope that our people wouldn't face disease or sickness." She explained.

Shadow's brow furrowed. "How many gods did the Knuckles Clan worship?" He found himself asking.

Tikal let out a small laugh before shaking her head. "So many that it's hard to remember." She said.

The echidna continued telling Shadow of all the gods and goddesses the Knuckles Clan worshipped in years past. Deities that promised safety, honour, victory, love, fertility, vigilance, power, courage, hope, chastity and more. Ones that had died out with the Clan years ago. Tikal had spoken with such passion, such happiness. Her eyes sparkled, her movements very animated and alive, her words picked so carefully. But Shadow wouldn't expect anything less from the priestess; the one echidna who was perhaps most connected to the spiritual and divine over anyone else.

By the time Tikal had spoken of each God and Goddess, the two had looped around to the front of the temple. The entrance, a snake-like mouth had been shut. Her happiness soon vanished, her hands reaching out to touch the cool tile of the snake's head. Her eyes shut tight with a few tears sliding down her muzzle. A gentle wince escaped her lips.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Yes... I'm fine." Tikal murmured, gently wiping away her tears. "All this nostalgia... It's catching up to me."

"Would you like to go?"

The echidna silently nodded, beginning down the steps of the temple. The two ducked under the tape blockade, walking out of the temple grounds.

"Shadow?"

"Hm?"

"I... I need to help the Guardian find the Emerald shards." She said, stopping in her tracks. Shadow's crimson gaze met her azure one. Her eyes softened, as she reached out for his arm. "I know you're supposed to be watching over me while Guardian Knuckles is out with Miss Rouge, but I cannot stay here knowing that those shards are out there and I'm here doing nothing. Back when Chaos was freed and the Master Emerald was - split up - I did all I could by helping Mr Sonic, Miss Rose, Tails, Mr Gamma and the Guardian."

She held his gaze, taking a deep breath. Her brow hardened. "Mr Shadow, I don't care if we both have to go, or if I'm in my spiritual light form for the entire time, but I must help my kin." Tikal said defiantly.

"And how do you suppose you could help?" He asked scathingly.

Tikal's gaze narrowed on the hedgehog. "I was Guardian of the Master Emerald and Chaos Emerald for years until the siege. My connection with them is stronger than the Guardian or Mr Sonic."

"If you were so good, then why haven't you been reacting to this?" He asked, producing the green Chao Emerald.

"How do you think I've been able to keep a physical form for so long? Without Chaos Energy, I'm just this-" She said, transforming back into her spirit orb. "I've been able to stay that way due to the Emerald you have..."

Shadow frowned, crossing his arms. He watched as Tikal returned to her physical form and studied him. "I fear that the longer Guardian Knuckles and Miss Rouge are gone, the worse Angel Island will get. I'm begging you Mr Shadow, please, allow me to help as much as I can."

The hedgehog grit his teeth as she spoke those words. His mind flashed back to the night on the ARK. Of the young lady reaching out to him, scared but calm. He began walking ahead, leaving Tikal behind. " _Hey-_ " she called, racing to catch up with him.

"My conditions for this- _endeavour,_ " he frowned, pointing at her. "Is that you stop calling me Mr Shadow. Agent or Shadow. Pick one."

Tikal looked at him with wide eyes before smiling and clasping her hands. "Thank you Shadow!" She exclaimed, rushing him for a hug. The hedgehog stood stiffly as the echidna froze, realizing what she had done. She blinked twice, broke her grasp from him and took a step back, blushing profusely. Shadow frowned, continuing ahead. "We should alert Knuckles and Rouge before even thinking about leaving Mystic Ruins..." He murmured, trekking back toward Shrine Isle.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _hi im ru n i have no life outside shadikal... im on a mega shadikal high rn which is good for yall bc that means double update this week woo... but it means im not working on oc stuff or school or the silvaze solstice fic. The silvaze one has been in the works for a few months now n im dying to get it out but shadikal keeps coming n killing me again n again_

 _So this chap... well i think its my fave bc i lIke the tenderness between shadinzski n tiktak. i think i said on another fic that i always headcanon'd that tikal has no sense of personal space n gets in ppls' personal bubble, so rip shadow, the poor bastard... but at the same time, i also c her being v apprehensive and nervous around opposite gender bc hey, she's the chief's daughter, she's prob gonna b very guarded, at least i think tbh._

 _Again, thank u all for the lovely reviews - it makes me so happy to see them... i yell n cry a lil when i c them. Also if yall have any questions or just wanna talk, hmu in the pm, i literally do nothing all day so id b happy to talk to u_

 _next chapter is gonna b great bc rad red n bat boobs r back hoh nice_

 _thanks for reading~!_


	6. Sweet Dream

_Chapter 6: Sweet Dream_

"I LEFT HIM IN CHARGE OF MY ISLAND AND MY ANCESTOR!" The echidna screamed, stomping his feet. The isle shook as he stomped about, angrily cursing the black and red hedgehog.

His regrettable partner in crime rolled her eyes. The bat sat atop a crumbled pillar, her long booted legs crossed and dangling down. "Relax Knuckie." She said, lurching forwards to rest an elbow on her knee. Her gloved hand supported her chin. "He probably went to look for some food."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" He yelled. He slammed his fist against the ground in anger. The shrine shook, the bat bouncing atop the pillar. "DON'T YOU KNOW THESE ARE ANCIENT RUINS?!"

"Yeah, well they're called ancient ruins for a reason, Knuckie." She said, rolling her eyes once more. "And besides, you shouldn't worry a dread on your fine little head,"

The echidna blushed. "Oh yeah? Then where is Tikal?"

Rouge rolled her eyes again. "I'm assuming she's your 'supposed ancestor from inside the Master Emerald', right?" She said mockingly.

"Yes!"

Rouge giggled before shaking her head. "She's probably sniffing out those pieces herself." She said. "Has anyone else seen this ' _Tikal_ '?"

"Yes! Ask Sonic, Tails, Amy! Big, even!"

She laughed, throwing back her head. "Knuckie, you are a hoot." She said.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" The echidna yelled before shaking his head. "Try calling Shadow again!"

"I already told you, he's not answering his communication unit. There's nothing I can do." She said, shrugging. She tapped a small bracelet on her wrist, where the unit sat.

"Not saying much! All you've done is stare at your nails and roll your eyes this entire mission."

"Excuse me?" Rouge scoffed. The bat produced a sackful of Emerald shards, launching the bag towards him."What are these? Who found them?"

The echidna scrambled to catch the sack, going as far as to leap and skid towards the sack's landing zone. " _I did!_ With _my_ senses and _my_ tracking!" He exclaimed, getting up.

"Uh, yeah right!" She laughed. "I found those babies all by myself, no help required! I am the world's greatest treasure hunter after all!"

The echidna growled as he cracked his knuckles. "You wanna put that to the test, batgirl?"

"You're on knucklehead!" The bat challenged as she leapt forwards and glided towards Knuckles.

The bat executed a perfect Dive Kick towards the obnoxious echidna. "Y'know Knuckie, I'm starting to think you don't appreciate me!" She exclaimed, landing on her feet.

Knuckles launched a heat knuckle towards the bat, catching her off guard. She leapt backwards, narrowly dodging it. "You're right, I don't!"

"Well then, maybe I should inform GUN that I'm no longer needed on this mission!"

"Maybe you should!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!" The bat hollered before tripping the echidna who landed flat on his face.

"Well you can't 'em soon enough!" He said, stumbling to get up.

"You really know how to talk to a gal, y'know that?"

Knuckles shot a glare at Rouge, getting to his feet. "Who taught you manners, huh? You should go back to school and learn how to talk to-!" He pulled back, throwing a punch at the bat, knocking her backwards, stopping her mid sentence.

"Guardian Knuckles!"

The echidna glanced up, allowing the bat to send him falling back off of the shrine. She walked over to the edge, seeing Knuckles's face, mashed into the dirt. A thin smirk crossed her lips as the priestess and the ultimate lifeform hurried up the steps of the Altar.

"Rouge, you're actually working with him?"

"All men are pigs..." She muttered before turning to Shadow. "No ' _hi Rouge, how are you? Find any Master Emerald bits_ '?"

Knuckles dashed towards Tikal, grabbing her by the shoulders. "Tikal! You're all right!" Knuckles exclaimed. The spirit nodded, clasping her hands together. "Yes, Guardian, I'm safe." She said. The guardian threw his hands around Tikal, giving her a brief hug, breaking quickly. "Where did you come from, I couldn't find you at all!" He exclaimed.

"I was in the jungle. I followed Chaos here and met Mister-" She caught herself. "Shadow. I met him here."

Rouge leapt off the shrine and flew down towards Shadow. She kept pace with him. "When'd you meet the girl there?" She asked jokingly. "Should I be worried that you're cheating on me Shadsy?"

The hedgehog frowned, tossing a glare towards Rouge. "I would think you'd at least introduce me to her. You're that much of a gentleman, right?" She joked.

Shadow frowned as he watched Tikal and Knuckles speak hurriedly. The four congregated together in front of the staircase. "-but why did you leave Shrine Isle? I gave Shadow _specific_ orders to watch you!" Knuckles said. "Shrine Isle was unprotected, what if Eggman or Metal Sonic attacked?"

Tikal shook her head. "Chaos is here! He doesn't like being away from the Altar in case the Chao need him!" She exclaimed. "Hang on, I'll get him!" Suddenly, she morphed into her translucent spirit orb and sped up the steps.

"I didn't know she could transform into a firefly. Fun feat," Rouge purred. She elbowed Knuckles. "Can you do that too?"

The guardian growled as Tikal morphed again. She stood atop the shrine, whistling lowly. Slowly, from the pools of water surrounding the shrine a watery being formed, melding together in blobs. It stepped out of the pools and walked towards Tikal. It's lime eyes focusing on her. She bowed, her head, smiling at it before turning to Knuckles, Rouge and Shadow.

"Chaos!" Knuckles exclaimed, smiling. He hurried up towards the other echidna who descended the staircase. Rouge coiled back, frowning. "Oh my god, what the heck is that?" She asked her fellow agent.

"It's Chaos, the god of destruction." He muttered.

"And you _fought_ that thing?!" She asked in disbelief. Shadow frowned, shooting a glance towards her. "What do you think?" He asked scathingly.

The spy pouted at him as Chaos came closer. She sunk back as Tikal, Knuckles and Chaos rejoined them. "So he's been here the entire time?" Knuckles asked. "Why didn't he blow up when he saw batgirl?"

Tikal shrugged. "He probably felt a good energy radiate off of her. I mean, I can feel something like that." She said. "I can't really sense over your... um, perfume,"

"What are you, some sort of bloodhound-fairy-thing? And besides, it's Honey the Cat's latest scent, Fleur du Parfait!" Rouge barked. She nudged Shadow and Knuckles. "How rude of you two not introduce me..."

Tikal smiled at her. "Oh, my apologies. I'm Tikal!" She chimed. "Knuckles' ancestor."

The guardian smirked as Rouge's brow furrowed. "The one from the big rock?"

"You mean the Master Emerald?" She asked. Rouge's face broke into a sour pout as she crossed her arms. "I suppose he isn't nuts." She muttered under her breath.

"No, no, I assure you I'm from inside the Master Emerald." She said. "It's a long story, but the easiest way to explain it is that I-"

The bat interrupted her, placing her hands on her lips. "Rouge the Bat, GUN agent. And yeah, I don't care Firefly." She said, looking to the echidna and hedgehog. "Listen, can you just get your friend to stop staring at me?" Her gaze flew to Chaos, whose gaze seared hers.

"Oh, sorry. Chaos, we'd like to be alone, please." Tikal said. The water god dissipated into a puddle and made it's way back to the Altar, returning to the pools. Rouge crossed her arms, her gaze sliding to Knuckles whom kept a stern gaze upon Shadow. The hedgehog merely looked the opposite way. "God, you two are such children." Rouge groaned.

"What do you mean?" Tikal asked, turning to see the two.

"These two won't get over themselves!" Rouge exclaimed, shaking her head.

"Well it's hard to get over thinking your only surviving relative has fallen into some chasm in the middle of the jungle!" Knuckles retorted, balling his hands into fists.

"I was not charged with babysitting. I am to watch the island."

"As long as you're on my turf, you'll do as I say,"

"Is your name on this island?"

"Go look at the Ruins! They have images of _my people!"_

"Shadow, Guardian..." Tikal said, looking at the two. Knuckles poked Shadow square in the chest, frowning. "Listen here, Ultimate Loser, if you're a GUN agent, why don't you start acting like it instead of some melodramatic anatagonist?"

"Says the drama king himself." Shadow said, red eyes flickering towards the guardian.

"What did you say?"

"Boys," Rouge said, sliding between the two. "Quit acting like five year olds. We have a job to do, and all you're doing is making it worse,"

"Shut it Batgirl." Knuckles growled.

"Now everyone..." Tikal said.

" _Excuse me?_ " The bat said, grabbing Knuckles by his chest fur. The echidna shoved her away as she took flight, driving down towards the echidna. He braced himself, holding up his arms to take the brunt of the impact. Shadow brewed up a Chaos Spear, ready to strike Knuckles with it.

Tikal frowned. She drew a breath, shutting her eyes and raising her right hand into the air. The three stopped in place, frozen in Captive Light. "I beg of you all to stop acting so foolish!" She exclaimed, looking at the three. "I refuse to any more bloodshed and fighting! It tore my people apart thousands of years ago and I will not have it hurt the people I now know!"

Tikal clenched her fist, lowering it. The three fell to the ground in a heap. Her brow furrowed. "Now, please. Can we make peace for the remainder of this expedition?" She asked.

Knuckles glanced to Shadow, frowning. He jutted his hand out openly. "Truce?" He suggested. Shadow stood and helped Rouge to her feet. He held his hand out to Knuckles. "Truce." He agreed.

"Fine, I guess I'm not included in this truce. Boys only!" Rouge said jokingly. She turned to Tikal. "You know, you look weaker than you actually are,"

The spirit smiled, holding her hands out to the bat. The spy took them as was hoisted into the air, Tikal smiling happily. Rouge let out a shriek, legs kicking wildly before the echidna lowered her back to her feet. "I had a harsh training regimen." She said.

"Yeah, I can tell," She muttered, returning to stand by her fellow GUN agent. "So tell me again why Shadow is babysitting you?"

Her brow furrowed, looking towards Knuckles. "I'm afraid you'd have to ask the Guardian." She said. "I'm not quite sure why Shadow is with me."

Rouge leaned towards Shadow's ear. "She refers to you by the first name? Jeez, she's head over heels for you." She whispered.

"Shut up." Shadow hissed as Knuckles sighed. "I just want to make sure that you're safe." He said. "If something happens to you, we don't know what Chaos would do, or what could happen to Angel Island."

The spirit frowned. "Well, I asked Shadow and he and I think that we should search for the Master Emerald shards too."

" _WHAT?_ " Knuckles exclaimed. "Tikal, the last time you were out, you-"

"Guardian, the faster I can get restored to the Master Emerald, the better, correct?"

The guardian stayed silent as both GUN agents smirked. "Yes..." He muttered.

"Then I want to help. I did it before, I can do it again." She said. "My connection to the Master Emerald is stronger than anyone else's!" Tikal exclaimed. The echidna frowned, glancing towards Tikal. Rouge laughed and Shadow broke a smirk on his lips.

"Well, you know what I mean. I'll be useful to sense them out! And I can guide Shadow towards the pieces. He can take all the danger!" She exclaimed.

Knuckles smirked, glancing back towards the hedgehog. He frowned as Rouge nudged him. "Great gig, huh?"

"Regardless, I promise that I'll be safe!" She said. She gestured back to the Altar. "Chaos will stand watch, the Angel Island will be safe as it can be! Just please, I cannot stand idly by while you and Miss Rouge struggle."

The guardian frowned, staring at the ground. He sighed before shaking his head. "Fine. But you stay on the Island. There's bound to be pieces around here." He said. The spirit smiled, leaping up and locking her arms around the guardian's neck. She broke free after a moment.

"Have fun with your babysitting." Rouge murmured to the hedgehog.

The guardian glanced back towards the bat. "Are you ready to go?"

"We just got here though. I thought you wanted to stay for afternoon tea?" Rouge joked.

"Don't get smart." Knuckles warned, walking up to the Altar. He grabbed the sack of shards, trotting back down the steps. He handed the shards to Tikal. "Restore these as soon as possible." He ordered, the spirit nodding.

"Rouge, let's go." He called, walking to the edge of the island and taking off.

"I swear, I'm going to ask for a raise when I see Tower next," Rouge grumbled. She shot a glance back to the hedgehog and echidna. "Have fun babysitting, Shadow. Nice to meet you, Firefly." She said. The bat sauntered to the edge of the island, taking off after Knuckles.

Tikal's brow furrowed, her gaze going to Shadow. "Why is everyone talking about sitting on babies?" She asked.

The hedgehog rested a hand on Tikal's shoulder. "Ignore them. Just restore the pieces." He ordered. A shiver went down Tikal's spine, her eyes widening. Her hands clasped around the sack, her voice shaking. "Yes, of course. I should do that," She stumbled. The spirit broke from his grasp and walked up the steps of the Altar.

Shadow followed her up, standing on the edge of the tallest step. Tikal took a breath, kneeling before the empty shrine. Chaos bubbled in the pools surrounding to which Tikal murmured a gentle, "Brace yourself, friend". Shadow watched diligently as she removed the shards from the pouch, spreading them across the marble floor. For a brief moment before shutting them tight, her eyes shifted from blue to green. She clasped her hands together, the prayer spilling from her mouth quickly.

"The servers are the seven Chaos; chaos is power, power, power enriched by the heart. The controller, is the one that unifies the chaos." She recited, her voice growing weaker as she spoke. Shadow's brow furrowed, taking a step closer to the spirit.

Suddenly, the shards rose into the air, glowing brightly. The spirit stumbled to her feet, causing the hedgehog to lurch out and brace her. She blushed profusely, her weak gaze kept to the ground.

The shards danced in the air for a brief moment, hitting the sunlight perfectly to glimmer. The two watched as the shards magnetized to the Emerald Shrine, erupting in a brilliant light. Shadow shielded his eyes as Chaos let out a string of curses from his place amongst the bubbling waters. Tikal watched as the shards melded back together, solidifying at the base of the shrine and glimmering brightly. The spirit tightly gripped Shadow's arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked cautiously.

The echidna nodded, blinking thrice. Her eyes, still glowing green, flew to Shadow's. "I'm afraid I'm very weak right now..."

"Then rest." He said, steadying the echidna. "Besides, sundown will come and I'm certain that shard hunting will be harder in the darkness. For you at least, I would assume."

"Don't be so... quick to judge..." She murmured, one of her hands flying to her head. "Oh gosh, that was a big rush."

"Rush?" The hedgehog asked, gripping her arms. His hands rested above the gold armlets that adorned her biceps.

"I'm apart of the Master Emerald. It's my energy source. I've been weak with it being missing in action and all." She said, her grasp growing weaker.

"Here, sit." The agent ordered. Tikal's body grew weak, falling against Shadow's. He grasped her. Her hands rested against his arms. "I'm sorry, it's a been awhile since I've had this much power taken from me. It's a bit of a jittery rush to get it all back..." she murmured.

"It's fine, I understand." Shadow said, recalling how he would feel after replacing his Inhibitor Rings post-Chaos Blast. He carefully took the spirit in his arms, slowly kneeling and guiding her to the ground. "Just rest." He ordered.

"I should... reacclimatize myself to the Emerald." Tikal said. She grasped Shadow's shoulder adjusting her body to rest against the large green rock. She grew a sharp breath as her body met the shiny exterior. The echidna glanced to him, giving him a weak smile. She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The hedgehog's brow furrowed as Tikal rolled onto her knees, withdrawing her hand and pressing it against the Master Emerald. The echidna's eyes glowed a bright green once more before shutting tightly, her head lolling to her shoulder.

Shadow's eyes grew wide. He leaned closer to the spirit, resting a hand on her arm. She was cool to the touch. From the surrounding pools, Chaos weakly growled, bubbles forming rapidly on the surface of the water. "Relax. I will not hurt her." He said. _I don't want the damned guardian throwing me by the spines into the Adabat ocean..._ He thought to himself.

The hedgehog noticed a maroon blanket neatly folded by the edge of the shrine. The dust from a foot print sat on the top. Shadow glanced at it before batting the blanket slightly and fanning it out. He rested the blanket over top of Tikal's shoulders, stealing a glance at the spirit. His gaze narrowed on the echidna - studying how her dreads fell, shadowing her muzzle and eyes.

His hand lingered to her muzzle, fingertips gently brushing against her skin. The hedgehog watched her for a moment, gingerly pushing one of her locks behind her shoulder. She looked so innocent, so peaceful, so-

 _She's not Maria. Stop it._ He thought to himself. _No one can substitute her. She's irreplaceable so just stop._ He angrily told himself. A frown spread across his lips. _You hurt yourself by doing this. No one will_ ever _be her - she's dead. Gone. Now move on and put the past behind you._ He pulled his hand away, his fingers curling into a fist as he rose to his full height. He turned away from the spirit, crossing his arms and looking out towards Shrine Isle and the Mystic Ruins, standing watch for the night

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Im such shadikal trash but did u kno that im also knouge trash yeah im like an onion ive go_

 _As well a silvaze trashhole shout out to darkblaze14 for helping me remember that lmao_

 _Still a shit week but at least february is over...Im Still shit at naming things so i guess we can call this chap "Knux n rouge n shadinzki being complete dicks n tiktak plaYS PEACEMAKER whILE SAYING SOME CUTE DUMB SHIT"_

 _also yes this chap's name is a reference to the song from 06 n sonic 2 i really like it ok_

 _tHe next chap is a just gonna b an updated version of CHAO! SEE YOU LATER! So if u read that before sorry ur gonna read it again bc im adding more to it lol_

 _Disclaimer: I hate the chao w all my being Srsly screw those lil things_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	7. Chao! See You Later!

_A/N:_

 _Hi yall... the following is heavy on the shadikal which is nice™ but it is SUPER long... its the longest chap in the entire bloody fic... just thought I should warn yall before reading. Its the same fic i posted abt a year ago - just w added content. Think of this chap as dlc but w/o having to pay me (id b buying that new silver figure if i got paid for this shit). Also I fuckin hate the chao but I will not pass up an opportunity for fluff_

 _As well_ _this is the last update until next month. I'm going into a hell of a month n wont have time to update so this is kinda my "sorry im so busy/i suck" thing. I'm already freaking out so hopefully Ill b able to survive long enough to just to finish this beast before dropping dead. Til then, pls Take care lovelies. (Btw the next chapter we're going to red mountain hell yeah)_

 _thanks for reading~!_

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Chao! See You Later!_

Tikal had regained majority of strength in the night. Her eyes fluttered open, fading from an intense green back to their normal blue. She remained knelt by the shrine for a moment, her gaze adjusting to the darkness. The newly found shards that coagulated together at the base of the shrine gave off a faint light, but only enough to envelop the echidna in a rich green glimmer. She stared at the ruined rock, feeling her heart grow heavier. She retracted her hand, feeling her body strengthen slightly. Her physical appearance, the one she frequented around Shadow and the others, would be able to stay more frequent over her spirit form now.

From her shoulders, the maroon blanket slipped to the floor, her eyes glancing to it. She gingerly spread it out onto the ground. The priestess rolled onto her bottom, spreading her legs out and laying back against the marble. She rested her hands on top of her stomach, staring up into the dark night sky.

Tikal could remember when she had been Guardian of the Master Emerald. Everything had been so much more difficult with her father and her people... Granted, she had hurt to watch as her father and people were finished by the hand of Chaos, but it was the course of fate, something the gods had decided for the Knuckles Clan. Still, she wondered what it would have been like, if her people had worked alongside nature as they had for centuries prior. She pondered how they could have lived, if they hadn't stormed the Altar of the Emeralds, and instead grown as a peaceful nation. Perhaps her civilization hadn't been wiped out. Perhaps the Chao colony there would have thrived. Perhaps she and Chaos would never had needed to be sealed away.

Well, one thing was sure: she wouldn't be here, on this sunken island, with an angst-ridden GUN agent and a weakened water god.

Tikal rolled onto her side, her eyes shut. She didn't need rest, not like the lazy siestas Guardian made regularly or the twenty minute power snoozes Shadow snuck. However, she did miss it. She missed a lot of things about being mortal. For one, actually feeling things, as her nerves were completely shot, same going for her senses. She was oblivious to whether it was sweltering heat or freezing cold. And how the scent of crushed grapes or freshly leavened breads would make her hungry. Being immortal made her complete and physically perfect. The only thing that could weaken her would be the Master Emerald being absent in her life. For then and only then would she be truly unbound and free, laboured no more and only a wandering spirit. But with this physical completeness, she felt... incomplete somehow.

She missed being mortal sometimes. The feeling came infrequently and very viciously. Suddenly, it would over take her and she would remember how if she touched a flame that her burnt skin would heal almost instantly. Or if she fell into the gorge between Shrine Isle and Mystic Ruins that her broken bones would be reset into place after a short period. Truth be told, it scared her. What if she became like Chaos? What if she grew tired of life's unfairness to her friends? What if she, after millennia of watching the world grow and her loved ones die out, became a monster like the water god did? What if she ended up lashing out like Chaos did, and what if she wasn't as lucky as him? What if no one could talk her down from her rampage… and she was brought to a swift and intense end after four millennia of existence?

She took a sharp breath in, her hands curling into fists. She exhaled, fists unclenching. Mortality, immortality... Both were the different sides of the same coin and yet, they were so far apart. Perhaps she was always meant to be immortal. Before she bound herself to the large rock, the people in her Clan had always displayed and held her on a higher level than themselves. She was the appointed Guardian of the Master Emerald, the most prized item of the clan. On top of that, she was the Chief's daughter, a skilled fighter, a scribe of the past and possibly the only one who could connect and understand the watery god, Chaos. Even in her time of living, she had been treated as a goddess.

Slowly, in her mind, Tikal began to count back the things she missed about mortality. Hunger pains, albeit annoying; the dull signs of a headache; the pressure in her head from coming storms; tiredness from her feet after kilometre-long hikes through the jungle. Goose pimples peppering her skin. The shiver that went down her spine after a high-pitched sound. The shaking of excitement in her hands that came with much beloved foods. That melancholic but satisfying feeling of waking from a long, deep sleep.

Sleep, that was thing she missed most. The feeling of her heart slowing down, her breaths becoming melodic and slow and her eyelids growing weary. Of her body laying and curling up against something soft and comforting. Recharges from the Master Emerald would be the closest she could get to rest, and those were few and far between.

She opened her eyes, focusing on the old, dirty marble below her. Her fingertips picked at it as she recalled how the Altar used to look. The great ceiling that seemed to touch the sky itself. The holy structure, always polished to a shine, so bright that the white stone looked like fresh snow. The several pillars that encircled the altar, each bearing a Chaos Emerald. But what was once there, was no more. The altar was filthy, saying that it was swept was even a stretch. The structure was in ruins, much like the citadel where she had been raised. The ceiling was completely gone, the pillars crumbled and stubby now. And the emeralds... They were scattered hell knows where, perhaps in another dimension.

 _This world is nothing like it was..._ She thought to herself. Her gaze trailed from the floor and towards the staircase. Faintly, in the darkness, she saw Shadow's jet black and crimson spines. The echidna sat up slowly, her brow furrowing as she heard a near-silent murmur creeping from him. She peered closer, listening to the noises he made. For a moment, she sat there, merely focused on his breathing. The rise and fall of his chest. The quiet grumbles he made. The way he managed to sit straight up with his arms crossed and look like he was deep in thought.

Tikal took the blanket from her spot and leaned down to the steps where he slept. She rested it over his broad frame. The waters rippled as Tikal froze up, surprised by her companion. "Chaos!" She whispered in a higher tone. "Don't scare me like that!"

The water god made a snappy remark about her kindness towards the hedgehog. "Oh hush." She said, suppressing a smirk. "It's not like I-!"

Chaos made an odd gurgling noise, one that he made only when something wasn't right. The creature materialized and moved to the edge of the shrine, slipping off of it. Tikal rose to her feet, clasping her hands to her chest and watching as her companion peered towards the entrance to the jungle. "Do you see something?" She asked quietly, sliding down the side of the shrine.

Chaos looked at her, its eyes saying, _we should check it out_.

"Shadow isn't awake. It's not safe... I wouldn't want to upset Guardian Knuckles." She murmured.

Wordlessly, the god dematerialized and began to slither down the shrine and towards the bridge. The echidna frowned briefly before hearing the tell-tale chiming of small creatures. Then, she couldn't help but smile. She no longer hesitated to help Chaos, quickly morphing into her spirit form and zooming past the literal sleeper agent.

* * *

 _"Oh come now, don't leap up onto him, he's resting!"_

The hedgehog let out a small groan. His ears twitched, his eyes opening slowly. His hand reached up, pulling free from a blanket on his shoulders. " _Shh! He's trying to sleep_!" Her voice carried on the breeze, following a small, playful giggle.

Shadow looked confused at the blanket he had left on Tikal the night prior. He rubbed his tired eyes, exhaling once and blinking rapidly until the sleep cleared out of his eyes. He glanced back with bleary eyes to the Shrine. He heard a thud, glancing down onto his lap, where a Chao sat between his outstretched legs. It looked curiously at Shadow as his red glare pierced the small creature. The Chao chirped nervously, clambering up the steps and stopping at the top.

"Good morning!" Tikal greeted, taking the Chao he had frightened into her arms. She sat on the same step as him.

"You're conscious." He remarked, running a hand through his spines.

The spirit nodded. "I woke in the middle of the night. You were still asleep." She said.

Shadow's gaze trailed from her to the Chao that now curled in her arms. "You seemed pretty wiped out. I would've thought you'd still be asleep."

She shook her head. "No, it's like a natural alarm within me, if you will." She said, glancing to Shadow. "My apologies for waking you, but I do hope you slept well."

The hedgehog grumbled as a few Chao began to crawl across his legs, cooing and chiming with laughter. He frowned, casting a scathing glare at them, petrifying the little creatures so they squeaked with worry and tumbled off of him. Tikal gently patted their heads, the Chao quickly clambering towards her. They rested on the steps beside her, on her lap, feet and in her arms. "I slept fine." He grumbled, his eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight that shone down on them.

"Hungry?" She offered him a clay bowl filled with nuts and berries. Shadow took it from her as she stroked the head of a Chao. "When did these-" He pointed to the chirping Chao with disdain. "- _things_ show up?"

"While you were resting." Tikal explained. "They were halfway across the Ruins. In the jungle, actually and came here. They must have sensed Chaos and come to see him. He is their protector after all."

"What does that make you then?"

"A simple spirit. Maybe a priestess too. But overall, a good friend to the Chao." She said with a smile. Behind the two, Chaos bubbled up rapidly, causing the spirit to suppress a small chuckle. "What's so funny?" Shadow asked.

"Oh... Chaos just called you Mr. Unsmiley." She said, covering her mouth to hide her laughter.

"And I don't suppose that Rouge calling you 'Firefly' is that funny?" Shadow frowned, assuming that the echidna would stop giggling. However, she shook her head, smiling at him. She set down the Chao, watching it hop up the steps with it's fellow colony members. "I think it's an adorable nickname," She said. "I can't say I've ever said one before."

"Then how would you know it's a nickname?" He asked, popping a cluster of nuts into his mouth.

"Guardian Knuckles is always being called them by Mr Sonic and Tails and Miss Rose when they visit," she said. Tikal rested her hands on her knees, sneaking a glance at Shadow. "Now... I don't mean to obstruct our progress, but..."

Shadow raised a brow. "The Chao cannot stay here." She said, straightening her skirt. "It's not exactly the best place for them."

"What progress?" He asked sarcastically. The echidna didn't catch it, continuing on.

"I was wondering, since Chaos is guarding the island while we search for the Emerald pieces, if we could delay for a bit?" She asked. "Just for a long enough time to find a new home for the Chao? Then straight back to emerald hunting!"

"Shouldn't they reside around here?" Shadow asked as the priestess shook her head.

"They explained that they had lived down in the jungle, but they had to leave when people came and started to dig around their homes. They've been wandering ever since." She explained. She reached up and gently pat the head of a nearby one. The Chao happily chimed, gaining exclamation expressions atop their heads. "They must've sensed Chaos when we awoke and hurried here. They came to see if he could protect them."

The hedgehog remained unmoved by Tikal's words. She frowned, crossing her arms. "Oh come now, Shadow. They're harmless little creatures!" She said. "You're a... oh, what are they called again-"

"Guardian Units of Nations."

"Guardian Units of Nations agent, right? Doesn't that mean you should protect all creatures?" She asked. Shadow frowned, glancing back at the group of Chao, singing and dancing behind them.

The priestess did have a point. GUN's mandate proclaimed that they protected all life on the planet Mobius. And regrettably, that included the Chao. The hedgehog set the bowl down between him and the echidna, crossing his arms over his chest. "If I recall properly from the GUN Map of Mystic Ruins, there's a Chao Garden around here. It'll be safe for them there." Shadow muttered.

Tikal nodded, "You're right. Guardian Knuckles told me."

"Knuckles spoke of it?" The hedgehog asked in slight disbelief. It was hard to imagine the steadfast, hardboiled echidna who dedicated his entire existence to guarding a large rock periodically leaving to play with a bunch of annoying, little Chao. Then again, Rouge had said on her routine drop ins to Angel Island that the Guardian had been at the Altar of the Master Emerald... But that could've been an easy lie to cover up if she and Knuckles had been messing around like Shadow hypothesised.

"Yes. It was when I was inside the Master Emerald. He was telling me about all these Chao Gardens opening up." Tikal said as she smiled at the small creatures. They had begun to sing, causing Shadow to groan internally. "They always sounded so lovely... We never had them. The Chao weren't seen often, I think the closest colony was here on Shrine Isle."

His eyes wandered to the stone doors that led back to the Mystic Ruins. "I suppose they were hoping Chaos would grant them a new home." She said, glancing back towards them. Her lips curled into a smile.

Shadow glanced to her, his eyes focusing on hers. "Do you think we could transport them halfway across the Ruins?" He asked.

Tikal's brows knit together. "I suppose. They might get tired, but it's definitely not impossible." She said.

"Good. Let's round them up." He muttered, beginning down the steps of the Altar. He watched as Tikal rose to her full height and let out a low whistle. "Okay friends! It's time to go!" She said, picking up the blanket, folding it and resting it on the edge of the shrine. "Go down the steps and wait with our friend Mr Shadow," she gently encouraged, picking up the clay bowl which still had food in it.

Shadow folded his arms over his chest, casting a crimson glance back towards the Chao. Immediately, the small creatures nervously chimed and cowered behind Tikal. She looked back at the hedgehog, who approached the shrine. She rested the bowl atop the blanket. "You should lead." He ordered, brushing past her. His presence made the Chao chirp nervously and rush Tikal, sending her off balance for a moment. Shadow took her arm, steadying her as he relevated himself. "You should lead."

"I would, but I don't know where the Garden is." She said, pulling herself away from the agent. "I'll call out directions from behind. They won't follow me, but they'll follow you." Shadow said. The priestess glanced down to the Chao. He was right, he terrified the poor creatures. Tikal, on the other hand, could walk into an active volcano, and they would follow her right in. Quite the difference.

She began to trek slowly down the steps of the altar, the Chao quickly trailing after her. She crossed the bridge with no fear, whilst a few of the Chao worriedly fluttered above the wooden planks that were oddly spaced apart. Some stopped dead in their tracks and panicked, crying out in worry. Tikal crossed the bridge, finding a few straggling Chao behind her. She stopped, turning around to wave them to follow her. "Come along," she gently called, opening her arms to the Chao. "Keep moving!" Shadow gruffly called.

"Shadow, they're scared!" She said. "Don't you have your Chaos Emerald? Couldn't we-"

"There's too many of them," he said, growing annoyed with the constant stops and chattering. "We'd have to make several trips."

Tikal knelt and waved some Chao to her, softly calling and whistling for them to come closer. The hedgehog frowned, scoffing as he dipped down and gathered a few Chao in his arms. Some cried out, but the hedgehog ignored them. "C'mon. You're holding us all up." He said.

Tikal's gaze narrowed upon Shadow's before she continued across the bridge. He stepped back onto solid land, gingerly setting the creatures onto the grass, allowing them to hurry to the spirit for comfort. "I can't say I agree with your treatment of the Chao..." She said as she continued onwards towards the doors to Mystic Ruins. Despite her words, Tikal was surprised, shocked even. She comforted the frightened Chao, her eyes wandering up to the hedgehog. His gaze was focused on the stone doors.

"Keep going." He murmured lowly. Wordlessly, she continued forwards. She rested her open palm upon the decorated door. With great force, she pushed it open, sending a shockwave through the connected rock tunnels. "Come along friends," she encouraged carefully. "We're safe."

Shadow rolled his eyes as they continued into the tunnel, past IceCap Zone and towards the gap the separated the Shrine Isle from Mystic Ruins. He quickly drew a Chaos Spear, illuminating the dark tunnel. As they reached the edge, Tikal shook her dreads out, separating them and leaping towards the wind current that shot her up. "Come!" She called to the Chao. A smile plastered across her face as she wavered in the air for a brief moment. She glided towards a wall, smashed her fist into it and mounted it as the Chao blindly followed her, erupting in chirps and cheers. "Come on Shadow!" She called, climbing up the wall.

The hedgehog released the Chao that he carried. He leapt into the wind tunnel, riding the air current for a moment, bouncing as Tikal had done. He kicked on the hover function on his shoes, using the current as a boost. Tikal watched as he seemed to jet up and past her.

She hurried up the wall, leaping off and onto the solid cave grounds as Shadow watched the tunnel, waiting for her. "How did you do that?" She asked, eyes wide with wonder. "You don't have wings, or tails for the matter..."

"Air Shoes." He said, pointing to his feet. Tikal peered at the clunky metal clodhoppers. "Did you make them?" She asked. "They look like they would have taken ages to form the metal and weave the fabric."

He detested her questions, yet still, he answered. He didn't expect Tikal to go crying to Knuckles, but then again, he wasn't sure what she would do in any situation where she was displeased. "My creator gave them to me." He muttered.

"Oh. He must have been very talented." She said. "What was he like?"

Shadow's kept to the ground, watching the Chao congregate together at their feet. _Professor Gerald..._ He thought, recalling the man who had created him. It sent a shiver down his spine, reminding him of his purpose - the deal that had determined his fate, his destiny of avenging Maria, destroying Mobius, and joining the Black Arms. He quelled with anger at the deal Gerald had made, his hands tightening into fists. "I'd rather not discuss him." He said quietly.

"Oh, all right." She said, recognizing his discomfort. She glanced to the Chao and counting them all very quickly before changing the subject. "So, which way to the Garden?"

From the end of the tunnel, light poured in. "Just outside, there should be a mine cart there. If memory serves, it should take us to the Garden."

"Excellent!" She chimed. The echidna waved to the Chao behind her. She hurried ahead, tripping off the edge of the tunnel and falling face first into the dirt below. She yelped, Shadow peering out into the ruins. He smirked, seeing Tikal brushing dirt from her skirt and wiping off her tiara. "Watch your step," He called, half heartedly before leaping down.

The echidna rose to her feet, blushing slightly. She shot what Shadow thought was her attempt of a glare at him before looking around. The ruins were completely empty, even the train that made frequent trips was gone. "Come along, and be careful now!" She called to the Chao. The creatures leapt and fluttered off the edge of the tunnel. She smiled, hiding a wince. "Are you hurt?" He asked.

Tikal shook her head. "No, no, it's fine. Nothing a little excerise or Chaos Energy won't heal once we get back to Shrine Isle." She said.

Shadow's gaze narrowed before continuing ahead. "Then let's keep moving. The entrance to the Garden is just beyond that workshop." He said.

Tikal smiled, taking in the beautiful scenery. "Wow," she breathed. "It really is gorgeous here. Things have changed for the better I suppose. I see Tails' workshop is still here... Oh wow, a large mine cart must go through here, hm?" The echidna trailed off, calling mention to all the new sights that perplexed and excited her. Shadow remained silent at she began walking ahead. Her steps were slightly unsure as she walked. Finally the hedgehog caught up to her. "Come on," he groaned, grabbing her forearm and pulling her ahead. The echidna was caught off guard by his touch, but followed him. They passed by the steps to the workshop and rounded the corner to a small cavern.

"W-Wait," Tikal said, looking back to see the Chao straggling behind. "I think they're afraid of the dark,"

She cooed gently, calling for them to join her. Suddenly, the tunnel filled with light as Shadow drew a Chaos Spear, gripping it tightly in his hand. One by one, the Chao joined the two, Tikal even carrying a petrified few in her arms. The two began to load the mine cart with the Chao. Thankfully it would only be one trip. Shadow examined the gear shift, attempting to throw it. He released the Chaos spear, the cavern growing dark again. "It's stuck," he muttered as the Chao cried out. "We're going to have to push the cart itself."

"We can do it, I'm certain." Tikal said brightly. She walked to the back on the cart, pressing her shoulder against it and pushing the cart. Shadow joined her, shoving it ahead. The cart rocked unsteadily for a moment before settling against the tracks and rolling on ahead. The Chao cried out in fear of the darkness. Shadow quickly drew a Chaos Spear, allowing for some light to be shed around them. The creatures' cries ceased as the tunnel glittered wildly. Using one hand to push the cart proved difficult for Shadow. The Chaos Spear he held in one hand flickered and dimmed each time he pressed onwards.

Tikal gently nudged him away from the back of the cart. "Walk in front." She suggested. "You'll calm them down and keep the path lit."

Shadow's gaze narrowed, but his grip on the Chaos Spear tightened, illuminating the tunnel. Tikal let out a small grunt as she pushed the cart forwards, hearing the satisfied chirps of the Chao. It rolled slower than with the both of them, but it kept the small creatures quiet and satisfied.

"Just a little farther," Shadow encouraged. His voice was slightly gentler, softer in a way. The echidna grit her teeth, heaving the cart forwards. The wheels whined against the rails. She kept her eyes shut tight for what seemed like forever. Although she'd been exposed to harsh training regimes as a youth, it had all rusted and withered during the centuries she'd spent trapped inside the Master Emerald. She

She heard a few Chao cry out and chirp loudly. Light invaded her shut eyes, and she felt resistance on the cart's behalf. Tikal straightened up, her vision falling upon a lush grove, filled with fruitful trees and green grass. She stood breathless, gaping at the serene beauty of the island. "This... Is the Chao Garden?" She asked.

Shadow crossed his arms, releasing the Chaos Spear. A scowl appeared on his lips. "It's much smaller than the one in Central City." He muttered. Tikal practically leapt forwards, laughing. She let out a squeal of delight, twirling in a centre before falling to the ground. She took a deep breath, the warm air filling her lungs. She sighed happily and sat up, looking towards Shadow. "Isn't it magnificent, Mr. Shadow?" She asked in wonder.

The hedgehog shrugged. "I suppose to some." He muttered. He rested a hand on the door of the mine cart. With great force, he pulled it down, allowing the Chao to exit. A few tumbled out and hurried towards the Garden.

Tikal sat on her knees, opening her arms wide to greet the small spirits. "Welcome to your new home friends!" She exclaimed. The Chao cheered happily as they rushed into the garden. Many embraced the echidna and chirped loudly with happiness. She giggled and pat the heads of a few as they began to explore the Garden.

She smiled as she watched the Chao experiment in the water and begin to eat fruits from the trees. Her eyes wandered over to Shadow, who had taken a seat underneath a tall palm tree. A single Chao sat on his lap, nuzzled into his stomach. A smile crept across Tikal's muzzle as she rose to her feet. She walked towards Shadow, his eyes opening as she loomed over him. "Looks like you've made a little friend, Mr. Shadow." Tikal chimed, bending down to greet the Chao.

The Chao smiled at Tikal, showing a set of sharpened teeth. She looked curiously at it before smiling. "Oh! A feisty little friend indeed!" She added, patting it's head.

Shadow frowned. "It was one of the Chao who didn't want to cross the bridge." He muttered. "She wouldn't leave me alone."

The Chao chimed and began to sing, causing Shadow to frown and cross his arms. He glared at the Chao. "And it won't stop doing _that_."

"She must like you!" Tikal giggled as she took the Chao into her lap. It's body was the regular blue, although the tips of it's limbs were tinged magenta. The small ball that hovered atop the Chao's head was slightly spiked, and too was turning the same deep pink. "Your friend looks a lot different than the others," she remarked, smiling at the creature. She gently pet the Chao. It fumbled out of her lap, crawling towards Shadow and climbing onto him.

"It's because she's a Dark Chao." He muttered, removing the Chao from his lap. The creature merely clambered back onto his lap, receiving a glare and scowl from him.

"A Dark Chao?"

"You haven't heard of them?"

"No. I thought all Chao were the same."

He shook his head. "They separate into Hero and Dark. You must've only raised Neutral Chao." He said. He pointed towards the ends of the Chao's limbs. "They're all the same, but their personality and alignment relies on whose raised it."

"I see." Tikal said as her gaze wandered from the Chao to him. Her eyes hardened. "Shadow... I don't mean to intrude upon your personal life... But are you evil?"

He didn't want to enter this conversation with her not right now. For some odd, nagging reason, he didn't want Tikal to know all the awful things he had done. Granted, she was probably already aware of them, thanks to Knuckles. He most certainly would have told her about the entire debacle on the ARK, then the Black Arms invasion, and his eventual joining of the United Federation. He met her gaze, holding it for a moment. Her cerulean eyes seemed to be the sole thing that gave away her age. They had a small sense of sadness in them, of pain that she had endured. And yet, wiseness, the kind you'd see in the eyes of an elderly person.

The Chao bunted him for affection. He lifted his hand, gently brushing his hand against it's head to keep it pleased. "Tikal," he murmured.

"Shadow?" The echidna moved closer to him. Her body met his as she pressed against him. The hedgehog stiffened as she relaxed against his frame.

"I've done... Dishonourable things." He said, ever so lowly.

"Well, that makes two of us then." She said, as she gently rested her head upon his shoulder, her body curling against his. The Chao whimpered for his attention. He pulled his hand away, tensing as his gaze turned to Tikal. Her gentle musk filled the air, soft dreads brushing against his chest.

"You couldn't have done anything too awful,"

"Going against my father, the chief of an entire nation?" She suggested.

"I never pegged you as a rebel." He said.

Tikal stayed quiet, kneading her hands. She expelled a breath. Her gaze met Shadow's, holding it. "Neither did I." She murmured. "But dishonourable things can be changed, right?"

"Not so easily." Shadow said, breaking his stare with her.

"You can't mean that. The past shouldn't hold us back."

"But it does." He said firmly. The Chao bunted him again. He withdrew his hand from the creature.

"How are you so certain of it?" She pressed, annoying the agent.

"Because I am." He hissed, glancing back to her. The echidna frowned. "Where do you come off with that?" She asked.

The hedgehog turned to face her, his eyes red and burning. " _What?_ " He hissed.

"Where do _you_ come off with that attitude?" She repeated herself. "I can understand from what you've told me, that you have not had it easy. But when one would rather wallow in self pity instead of changing things, it's hard to feel compassion for them."

He held her gaze. "I do not _wallow_."

"Then why won't you speak of it?"

The hedgehog turned to her. "I don't want to speak of my past. That. Is. All." He said slowly.

"Then you'll be doomed to repeat it." Tikal said, breaking her gaze with him. She rose from her place beside Shadow, rising to her feet and tending to the Chao who played around the little pond and rested under the trees. The dark Chao bunted him for affection, nudging his hand. The hedgehog frowned, crossing his arms.

 _I've left the past behind me._ He thought. _And yet, she's saying I'm only going to repeat. What does she know that I don't?_ A list of reasons formulated in his head. She was immortal after all, and had been alive for four millennia. Perhaps she was right...

 _No. She's not. I determine my own destiny._ He told himself, watching as the priestess gave affection to the small creatures. She smiled brightly towards them, clapping as a few danced around her.

The hedgehog frowned as he rejoined the echidna. He touched her shoulder. "We should go." He said.

Tikal nodded, bidding the Chao farewell. She followed him towards the exit. "Shadow... I don't think you're evil. I think you're a good person who is just... confused." She said.

"Hm,"

"You're just... trying to figure yourself out, you know?" She said. The hedgehog stopped, glancing back at Tikal. "Your point?"

She rested a hand on his shoulder, gently clasping it against her palm. "I apologize if I pushed too far with you. I know I can be nosy and I'm sorry for it." She said. "But I want you to know, that your fate is in your hands. You decide your destiny. You decide how your life unfolds."

He held her gaze for a moment. "And I will stand beside you-"

"Because you have to?"

She grasped his shoulders. "Because I want to." She said, her left hand trailing up his shoulder and to meet his muzzle. Her fingertips gently brushed him before pulling away. The hedgehog felt his muzzle warm a little as he turned away from her. "Come on. We should-"

"Yeah we should." She agreed, following him towards the tunnel where the tracks waited. Tikal began towards the cart, giving a long stretch as Shadow approached. "It'll probably be easier this time around with the both of us pushing," she noted.

"That won't be necessary." Shadow said, producing the green Chaos Emerald.

Tikal's eyes widened as she recognized the jewel. "Right..." She remembered. "Forgot about that." She rested against the minecart for a moment as he began walking ahead. Shadow began to trek inside the tunnel, leaving her behind. She hurried after him. "Where are you going?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes. "If I Chaos Control right here, we'll attract the Chao." He said. "After all the trouble of dragging them here, I don't want to have to trek all the way back." Under his breath, he added, " _or even see a Chao Garden for the remainder of this mission._ "

The echidna nodded, following his reasoning. "But still, why didn't we use it before?" She asked.

"Because a Chaos Control requires a lot of energy. It's a stretch to try and teleport two people back to Shrine Isle." Shadow explained. "I wouldn't have been able to use it to teleport you and I and all those Chao."

The priestess crossed her arms. "One would think will all that energy, it would be possible..." She murmured, following him inside. The tunnel grew pitch black, the only light being the glimmer from the Chaos Emerald Shadow held in his hand.

Tikal bumped into him. Expecting one of his infamous glares and a grunt to match, Tikal was instead met with a touch on her arm, holding it for a moment. In the darkness, she found his crimson gaze. His hand slid down, catching hers. Tikal's brow furrowed, watching as his fingers interlocked between hers. He had a very strong grip and his hand was freezing cold. They stood silently for a moment, lost in the darkness and each other's eyes.

He gaze trailed down to her hips as his icy hand tucked gingerly around her lithe waist. The echidna felt herself blush. She had been okay with the hand holding, but this. This felt wrong.

But right at the same.

Still wrong.

But still right.

Her hands shook a little. She could've sworn she heard her heart thud in her ears. She listened closer, realizing that it was his breathing she heard. The subtle rise and fall of his chest against her body. His grasp was gentle but firm. She felt her cheeks burn, her eyes flashing up to his. His crimson glare remained. "Shadow, what are you-"

"We're about to teleport." He explained. "We need to be close for this. Bear with me." He muttered. His voice was gentler, a little softer. She let her body lax a little, her muscles slackening. "Should I be scared?" She asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper.

Shadow's gaze trailed down to hers. He held her azure eyes for a moment. He adjusted his grip on her waist, his hand meeting the hem of her skirt. "Just stay close." He said quietly. "We'll be fine."

"Promise?" She asked quietly. The GUN agent nodded slowly. "Promises...are forever." He said lowly, just loud enough for her to hear.

The echidna nodded as he pulled her a little closer. She adjusted her free hand, looping her arm up to grasp Shadow's shoulder. Her other hand went around his waist. Their bodies curved together and Tikal felt herself blush again. Every time they'd touched before was her decision, her move. But now it was on Shadow's terms. His moves, being so bold and making such choices... It made Tikal nervous. Or worried. Or excited. Hell, the girl was just confused.

Her eyes wandered up to his. They momentarily kept their gazes locked for a moment. For once, there was no trace of anger or hatred from his eyes. Instead, Tikal saw tenderness. She moved closer to him, briefly. For a second, she swore she saw him move closer to her, his head leaning down slightly. Her eyes softened, growing half lidded as she heart the rhythmic, gentle thuds of his heart.

But then, they both realized what they were doing. Shadow stiffened and Tikal opened her eyes. Both of them blushed red, keeping their gazes from each other. Neither of them said a thing, an unspoken agreement between the two that the moment prior hadn't been true; that it was merely a slip of the imagination, or all together that it didn't happen. Tikal huddled against his chest, wide eyes focused on the white patch of fur in the centre. Shadow shut his eyes tight as Tikal braced herself. He raised the Chaos Emerald into the air.

" _Chaos_..."


	8. A Symbol of Thrill!

_Chapter 8: A Symbol of Thrill?!_

"- _CONTROL!_ "

For a moment, things were pitch black. Her eyes quickly adjusted in the darkness. While she would have kept them shut, they fluttered open, focusing on a patch of white fur just inches away from her face. She felt something-someone- grasp her waist tightly. Her cheeks burned. Her gaze trailed up, following the white patch to black and crimson streaks. Poised, right before her, with a Chaos Emerald sparkling and shining was him. Shadow.

For a moment she forgot herself. She forgot where she was. And for that beautiful but fleeting moment, she forgot who he was too. Her gaze focused on him as she clung to his body. The hedgehog held her tight and close to him. His eyes shut, brow knit in concentration, he stood stock still for a moment. She drew closer to him, remembering the blush on his cheeks, his cold hand, the tenderness in his eyes. And those words that he had said to her. Just for her. " _Promises are forever._ "

"Tikal?" He rumbled as the spirit snapped back to reality. She pulled away from him, quickly transforming into her orb to hide her blushing cheeks.

"You said something about wanting to start searching for the shards, right?" She chirped.

The hedgehog lowered the emerald, tucking it away and crossing his arms, gaze narrowing suspiciously on her. "I don't recall."

"Well, uh," she nervously started, fluttering around. "Perhaps we should do that, it is our job after all,"

Shadow frowned, clearly unimpressed. He sighed through his nose batting his hand. "I think we should try over by Red Mountain Zone," Tikal said quickly. "I was getting a strange aura when we passed by en route to the Chao Garden."

"Fine. We'll investigate." He mumbled, starting towards the gated entrance to Red Mountain. Tikal stayed in place as Shadow continued ahead. "Are you coming or not Tikal?" He gruffly called.

That tenderness she had seen was gone. In fact, nothing she had seen just moments before remained, excepting Shadow himself. He remained, not his demeanour. _Perhaps it was just a snap of kindness._ Tikal thought to herself as she cleared her throat. "Actually, if we're going into Red Mountain, we should be more prepared." She said. "Guardian Knuckles set up more traps after Dr Eggman last attacked. And I do believe Chaos told me about something about the tectonic plates shifting."

"Then I'll be fine on my own." He said, turning towards the entrance. The spirit followed him.

"Mis-" She caught herself. "Shadow. I must insist that we take precaution. I haven't been in the zone for ages-"

" _Whatever_ ," The hedgehog hissed, batting his hand back towards her. His frowned deepened, his hand going back to cross over the other.

Tikal stopped for a moment. "I-" She started as the hedgehog simply stood, casting a scathing gaze over his shoulder. His red eyes burned as he looked down upon the spirit, slightly scaring her. "I... I'll be a moment." She murmured, zooming over the bridge and back towards the Altar of the Master Emerald.

 _Most certainly, the moment in the Chao Garden had to have been just an out-of-character snap_. She thought to herself. She went through her mind, justifying why he would have been so... different back there. It was the heat. She thought. _Yes. It was purely heat of the moment._

The spirit travelled up the staircase and transformed back into her physical manifestation at the top of the Altar. Chaos bubbled in his pools, teasing her about her blush. She self consciously touched her burning muzzle and winced, kneeling down to peer into the pools of water. Sure enough, she was still red. The echidna drew a small amount of water into her hands and gently pat her cheeks in a vain attempt to stop her blushing.

"Chaos," she said. "Will you guard the Island for a little bit longer?"

 _I thought you were finished in the Chao Garden with Mr Unsmiley,_ The water deity said, unimpressed.

"I am, but we're going to search for shards in Red Mountain." Tikal said, hopping down from the Altar and looking around it. At the back was a basket, tucked into a section of the Altar that had been damaged. The basket was full of extra supplies that Knuckles collected on his various adventures. She pushed through various items before finding the spare shovel claws that the Guardian had acquired. She picked up hers, forged back in days of the Golden Age of Mystic Ruins, her time of living. _Well, perhaps if you weren't canoodling with the outsider, you wouldn't have to be away so often._ He called.

Tikal gripped them before stepping backwards and looking up towards the Altar. "Chaos, I am not canoodling with Shadow. This is a job that we both have." She said simply.

 _Then why, pray tell, were you embracing each other, oh young priestess?_ Chaos asked, audibly bubbling as Tikal's eyes grew wide. "Th-That was just for the teleport back here. It was nothing." She said firmly.

 _Right. Nothing..._ Chaos said. The God shifted in his pool, eventually regaining his physical form. _Go on and carry forth your quest. I will watch the island._ He said tiredly.

"Thank you Chaos. I promise we'll be quick."

 _It'd be nice if you promised to not bring back the outsider. His presence bothers me._ He grumbled. Tikal sighed, glancing up to the god. "I've already had to play peacemaker with Miss Rouge, the Guardian and Shadow, please Chaos, don't force me to try to please you as well,"

 _Fine. It's not like you were bound to the Master Emerald with me for four-thousand years. I guess I'm nothing to you._ He said turning away from the priestess.

"Oh Chaos, you know that you're my closest companion." She said tenderly, turning to look back up to the Altar. "And besides, Shadow means nothing more than an accomplice to me."

" _Then it's with relief that I say that the feeling is mutual, Tikal._ "

Tikal's eyes grew wide as she turned around. Shadow stood, his arms crossed over his chest. He was at the foot of the bridge, his red eyes focused on her. The deity quickly shifted back into a puddle and slid back towards his pools, murmuring a brief _Good luck, you'll need it_ to the spirit.

"You were not supposed to hear that." Tikal said quietly, her gaze on the grass below her feet. "I apologize if it sounded less than pleasant, but-"

"No." He rumbled. "It's business. This is my post. Here." He walked past her and towards the Altar. "Yours too."

"Shadow?" She asked quietly. "I'm afraid that I don't understand."

"This is your _post_." He growled. "You're to stay _here_. That's what Knuckles wanted. That's your duty."

"But we're to find the shards together-"

" _I'm to find the shards_." Shadow said, turning to face her. She shrunk back as the hedgehog took a step towards her. Chaos quickly took a physical form, standing on guard. The spirit felt his gaze on her but was unable to check as she locked her gaze with Shadow's, unable to look away. His muzzle was creased deeply in a frown as she reached out to touch him. Her fingers brushed against his chest, his fur soft against her fingertips. "Shadow," she said quietly. In the close distance, Chaos hissed lowly. "We're to do this together."

" _I don't care._ " He rumbled, as his fingers curled around her wrist tightly as Chaos charged. Tikal held her free hand out to the Water God, halting him momentarily. With great concentration, she telepathically told Chaos that she could handle this. She lowered her hands, retracting back to her person as Shadow straightened up and turned back towards the bridge.

"Wait," she said, reaching out towards him again. The echidna started after him, ready to give chase. Shadow stopped, waiting for her.

She ran her thumb over her shovel claws. She briefly caught her reflection in them, blinking rapidly as she sighed under her breath. "Please, take these? For protection." She held out the claws to him. "Red Mountain can be dangerous. I... I wouldn't want to see you hurt."

Shadow glanced over his shoulder at the garment. "They are mine and were forged from the finest materials we had at the time. They're incredibly strong and built to last. It would... give me peace of mind if you took them." She pleaded.

It was silent and still for a moment. Tikal shut her eyes, clutching the claws, desperately hoping he would take them. Partly for peace of mind, like she had said, but to see Shadow forgive her. If he did take them, it was a sign that he was not angered with her. Or at least, calm enough to warrant tolerance.

She felt her palms empty. Her eyes opened and Shadow held the claws in his hand as he produced his Chaos Emerald. "I'll be back before nightfall." He said. "Do not leave the Altar."

"Travel safe!" Tikal called, clasping her hands to her chest. She waited, watching as he took a few steps away from her before raising the jewel and shouting the words, Chaos Control. He teleported away in a flash of bright white light. Before he vanished, Tikal saw the claws dangling loosely in his right hand.

 _That was another reason for him to leave. He's far too emotional._ Chaos said as he slithered towards the Altar. Tikal followed after him, her hands still clasped before her.

"Emotional? How?" Tikal asked. "He's like a wall."

 _He grabbed you, Tikal. He looked like he was ready to rip you apart!_ Chaos exclaimed. _All because you said he meant nothing to you!_

"I did not say he meant nothing." She said, hurrying to catch up to the water god.

 _Well he sure took it that way. These new-aged Mobians are awful. Too emotional and stubborn. It was better back in the Golden Age... The only emotion shown then was at an honourable death._

"Or declarations of war. Or attempting to steal the Chaos Emeralds for conquest." She murmured, her gaze growing half-lidded.

 _That's different. That was passion. This is just emotions surging. It's bad. He's bad. The sooner he leaves, the better we'll be._ Chaos said, slithering up the steps and returning to his pools.

Tikal walked up the steps, stopping before turning back to look at the entrance to Red Mountain. Her brow knit as she clasped her hands together and shut her eyes. _Please Shadow... Forgive me._ She thought.

* * *

While Shadow had gone off to search for the shards, Tikal tended to the shrine. She found an old rag and a clay bowl for water and cleaned up. She tied her dreads back using one of her clay bands to keep them in place. She tied the skirt of her dress to make a pair of puffed pants for better mobility.

The spirit scrubbed and washed the exterior of the Altar. _He's probably still upset with me. I would be too._ She thought to herself. _It was a rude thing to say, but I don't want Chaos to get jealous of our..._

She stopped, sitting back on her calves. Her brow furrowed as she wrung out the cloth and fanned it out. _What are Shadow and I?_ She thought, hands clasping around the damp rag. _I suppose we are working partners in this job, but he seems to detest me. Partners can have a varying degree of tolerance but... but I don't think Shadow has that for me. At all._

Her mind raced back to the moment where he had looked for tenderly at her. For a brief moment, he had been tolerant and kind to her, but it was just that: a brief moment. Every time she approached him, every time they conversed, every time they interacted, he seemed inconvenienced by her presence.

Something panged in her chest, aching slightly. She shut her eyes, clasping her hands together. _I've felt this before,_ she thought. _Sadness_. The echidna tensed, brow furrowing. No. This wasn't an emotion. It was her connection to the Master Emerald.

It had been a while since she'd felt the telltale rapid pulses of an approaching gem shard. The aura she'd felt earlier was nothing in comparison to the sensation of jewel hunting. There was a dull ache that came with jewel hunting and the thrill of the feel... The idea of being so close to finding treasure that could bring you great fortune and fame among your community. The jewel hunters in her tribe had dubbed the connection a symbol of thrill.

Chaos let out a low grumble before slithering down the side of the Altar and materialized beside the spirit. She quickly rose to her feet, looking nervously to the God. _Do you feel that?_ He asked.

She nodded, setting her rag down and taking a few steps forwards. She squinted into the distance, looking across the bridge, her eyes searching rapidly for any sign of a shard. _We should go look._ Chaos said, slithering beside her.

"No, you should stay here. You can protect the Shrine better than me."

 _Tikal you're not expendable. We should go together._ He said, his lime eyes focused on the priestess.

Tikal fanned out her skirt to its normal style, turning to Chaos. "We promised the Guardian that you would watch the Shrine while Shadow and I were gone."

 _If I remember correctly, it was you that said that. And the outsider._ Chaos said before bubbling up annoyed.

Tikal cringed in pain as the pulsating became more intense. "Please just stay!" She pleaded. "I'm going. I promise I'll return!"

The spirit didn't wait for Chaos' reply, instead morphing into her spirit form and zooming ahead towards the bridge. Following the pulsating ache, she zoomed towards the entrance of Red Mountain, flying over the metal gate. It grew ever harsher, thrashing against the insides of her head and surging to her core. It had never been as intense as this before, so why was it now?

"Tikal?"

The spirit stopped, transforming once again before she turning around. Braced against the rocky pass was Shadow, slightly beaten up. "What are you doing here?" He asked. "I told you to stay back at the Shrine."

"I-" She started, unable to find words. "Me? What are you doing here? Why are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt." He hissed quickly as Tikal reached out to steady him. The ache from shard hunting subsided briefly as she Shadow gripped her arm tightly, his nails driving into her fur.

"Yes you are! You look as though you faced off with a beast! What happened?"

"That doesn't matter." He muttered under his breath. His crimson eyes met hers. His clenched fist opened up, revealing a few shards. Tikal's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Come on, we have to get you back to the Shrine. I'll heal you."

He ripped his arm from her grasp, scowling at her. "I'm the Ultimate Life form, I do not need your help." He spat. He stumbled ahead, tripping over his own feet and grumbling a cuss.

The spirit frowned slightly before sighing. "For one moment, can you please lower your guard?" She asked, hurrying to follow after him. "I just want to help you Shadow. Accept it, please."

The hedgehog frowned before slowing his pace. The echidna approached him, keeping her distance from him. Their walk was filled with silence, save for the gentle brush of grass underneath their feet.

As they approached the Shrine, Tikal noticed the water god standing guard. She called out to Chaos: "I'm back. I'm okay. I have Shadow and he's hurt." Her voice was low and quiet.

 _Wow. Shhhocker._ Chaos snappily replied. He reverted back to his pools as her gaze wandered to Shadow, whom clutched the shards in his palm. She held out her hand to him. "Here. Let me help." She said softly.

The hedgehog instead continued forwards, seemingly unphased by her and his injuries. He continued to the staircase, stopping to glance over his shoulder. Tikal's brow furrowed as she walked up the Shrine, gathering some cotton and dried healing herbs from the side of the Altar. Shadow stood at the bottom of the staircase still. "Aren't you coming up?" She called, brow furrowing. "Your wounds won't heal on their own."

The hedgehog scoffed walking up and standing at the top. He promptly returned to crossing his arms over his chest and shutting his eyes. Tikal gathered her supplies and moved towards him. He was covered in dirt and bruises, a few cuts even that marked his body. He had been breathing heavily earlier, but he seemed normal now. Tikal studied him for a moment, her blue eyes focused on his arms and tracing down to his hands, clutched in fists.

She felt the Emeralds' aura grow stronger as she took a clay bowl and dipped it into the pools. Chaos hissed slightly as the echidna hushed him. She turned back to see Shadow rest the pieces by the foot of the Shrine. He reached for a clay bowl of water and slipped from it before before turning away and walking down the stairs.

"Wait!" She called. "Where are you going?"

"Lost World Zone." He said. "More pieces are around here. I have to find them. It's my job."

"But you're hurt," Tikal said, rising to her feet. "You cannot go on your own!"

"I'll heal."

"How? You're-" she stopped, forcing the word out. "Mortal. You're mortal, mortals' wounds only repair after healing!"

The hedgehog turned around, facing her. His crimson eyes focused on her. She wanted to shrink back. But no, not again. He would not make her fear him for the second time in a day, not when she was attempting to help him. She stood her ground, her gaze focusing on his muzzle. Her brow furrowed as she noticed the scrapes and cuts that had adorned his face were beginning to fade. She blinked, as if it were to help, but in that second the scuffle of his battle had all but disappeared. She reached out to him, her fingertips grazing against his fur. "Shadow..." she whispered, spellbound by the fading marks. "Are you... A god?"

He shook his head as she pulled away from him. Tikal knotted her hands. "What are you exactly?" She asked quietly.

The hedgehog was silent for a moment, as if he were ignoring her. The spirit held his gaze momentarily before taking the clay bowl and returning the water to the pools. Chaos bubbled up as she set the clay bowl upside down beside his small moats. "I'm the ultimate life form." He said simply.

"That doesn't exactly answer my question," she said. Tikal kneeled down, folding the rag and setting it atop the overturned bowl.

The hedgehog stared her down. She sighed, resting her hands in her lap. "Shadow," she said quietly. "You have a connection."

His ears perked up, gaze narrowing on the echidna. She twiddled her fingers for a moment, busying herself. She let the silence wander and wade for a second, for the both of them to collect their thoughts. "To the Emeralds. I can sense it." She said.

The hedgehog remained silent, his gaze focused on her hands. "I'm assuming, its why you'll _'heal'_ , as you said." She murmured. "I knew they could allot such powers but... I thought it was only me and Chaos."

"You have a connection too?" He asked, slightly surprised.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't know." She said, her voice raising. "I was sealed inside the emerald for ages? It... only seems right that I'd have a connection."

Shadow glanced away, his lips downturned into a frown. "Regardless-" she said, standing to her feet. "Whatever healing your body does, it won't do it fast enough-"

"You do not know m-"

"Peace." She said holding out her hand. "I only wish to help you Shadow, remember, our goal is the same. The Emerald is recovered and Angel Island returns to the skies. Our common goal is just that."

The hedgehog frowned, thinking on her words for a brief moment. "Here." She said, gingerly taking his hand. Her grip was firm, yet still gentle. "I only wish to help," she said gently. "Please, just let me."

Shadow's arm went lax as Tikal wrapped her hands around his. She silently led him towards the Emerald, placing his hand against the stone. "I sense that your energy is low... Your healing would take much longer." She said. "If you just..."

"I understand. Rest with the emerald... As you did." He murmured.

"Yes. Exactly." Tikal said. "Just until you feel stronger."

The hedgehog sat down, his palm flat against the Emerald. His gaze focused on the stone floor and trailed up to Tikal. The priestess held his gaze for a moment, and for a second, she swore she saw him look tenderly upon her once again.

"I'll... Rest myself." She said. "I wish you well, Shadow."

The hedgehog said nothing in reply, instead closing his eyes and exhaling quietly. Tikal turned to the blanket left out from the night before and rested it overtop Shadow's shoulders. She turned to leave and heard a gruff "thank you" as she retreated down the steps. She turned back, gazed upon the hedgehog before hunkering down on the grassy grounds of Shrine Isle and listened to the ocean waves lapping against the earth.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _Welcome to peacemaker: Shadow is a whiny pissbaby, knuckles n rouge r probably bitchin or making out in the gun safe, tikal is confused af n chaos is savage_

 _My reason for not updating sooner was that I got stuck in fe hell n couldn't get out_

 _Thanks for the reviews as usual... they mean a fuck ton to me_

 _Also... shout out to koko Lockhart n darkblaze14 for being sounding boards for some content in this chapter theyre blessings blease give them that Sweet, Sweet Validation™_


	9. Twinkle Park Trouble

_Chapter 9: Twinkle Park Trouble_

While Shadow rested, Tikal continued to stand on watch at the bottom stair of the Altar. Her blue eyes focused on the familiar shadows of night, ones that she had known for thousands of years. Still, while all was familiar, Angel Island was not the same as it once had been.

Her civilization and the clan she called family had fallen years prior. And with it came not only her people, but their entire way of life. The hard truth of that loss lingered with her. She oft remembered it at night, when she was alone. Chaos, while from the same era, could never understand what this meant to her, for he was a god, a being higher than she. It was a burden that she bore alone: the burden of remembering.

 _You're not moping, are you?_ The water god called down to her.

The echidna looked back to him. The God had formed and slithered down the steps, joining her. "No. I'm just remembering."

 _You look so melancholy. Staring out into the sea. For a moment I thought you were Mr. Unsmiley himself._ Chaos jested. Tikal shot him a look before turning her gaze back to the sea. _Oh what now? Don't look so dejected, priestess. It was only a jest._

"I know. But the last time we spoke of Shadow, he overheard us." Her voice dipped lower. "I do not want to make anything more difficult than it already is. He's a... troubled one. I can sense it."

 _Troubled in more ways than one..._ Chaos murmured. The spirit shot him a glare before shaking her head once more. "But... he does remind me of someone."

 _Really now? Who?_ Chaos asked.

"Father. His resolve and hardheadedness. And his stoic nature. He was always so... secluded after Mother's death. Never once did I see him weak or vulnerable."

 _That's because he never was. Your Mother... now she was the exact opposite._

"That's right... I forgot you knew her..."

 _We were close friends, she and I. I see much of her in you, Tikal. Except you're better with prayers and sermons. And calming people._

Tikal smiled, shaking her head. "Oh, what a life. Playing peacemaker to gods and mortals alike."

 _Mediator. It's more befitting for a woman of your calibre._ Chaos said. The priestess bowed her head in thanks as the God dissipated into a puddle of water and slithered back up to the Shrine.

 _Woman..._ Tikal thought. Truth be told, she hadn't been referred to as a woman in ages. It was always by priestess, goddess, saint or at it's crudest, lady. But spirit was the term her favoured above all. It made the most sense: she no longer had a consistent physical body that aged. Her soul, however, never stopped growing and truth be told, spirit felt more befitting for her. She wasn't a saint or a goddess sent by a higher being. She, at most, was a demigod, if being technical. She had been born, been mortal and became immortal by sealing herself away in the Master Emerald.

Since was a spirit, she didn't necessarily need rest. Sure, she enjoyed snoozing in the sun when she was physical, but she didn't need to sleep every night like others.

Tikal began to ponder things to do. The other night she had sewn up the torn hem on her skirt and mended the straps on her sandals. She worked quickly, which was to her debt, as she was always left bored out of her mind.

Her eyes lingered towards the top step of the Shrine. She found Shadow leaning against the Master Emerald, passed out. His hand slipped away from the rock and lain palm up to the sky. Usually, when resting, he would sit on the top step of the Shrine. His arms would be crossed and his face free of emotion, maybe at most, a knotted brow. She assumed this was how he rested, as she'd observed Knuckles do the same, give or take snoring and clenched fists.

 _Perhaps I should see if I can sense any shards..._ She thought to herself. She quickly banished the thought from her mind after the day prior's argument. _No... I don't want him hating me more than he already does... For the sake of the Guardian, I must try to get along with him._

She paused. _And... I don't want to scare him away. I enjoy his company, even though he doesn't seem to enjoy mine..._

For a moment, she recalled the similarities of Shadow and her father. And then, strangely, the thought of Shadow in the Golden Age of the Knuckles Clan came to her. She thought of Shadow being hailed as a proud and brave warrior, one who would never fall to the qualms of mortals or the pains of battle. She thought of him, adorned in the armour and paint of a warrior, heading out to battle; and then, he returning, victorious and hailed in a feast with the others.

 _I wonder... would he have given me any notice, if we had known each other then...?_ She thought. Shadow, a brave warrior, and Tikal the holy priestess... What would they have been like? Would Shadow had come to visit her at the shrine? Would they have been closer? In complete honesty they could've: a strong warrior and the daughter of the chief? Their paths would have crossed and intermingled at more than one time.

Then, as if magic, she heard the song that her people had sang many years ago. It danced in her heart, up her throat and into her voice, gently emerging into the air in a quiet hum. It was a simple tune, used for festivals and worships. She could recall when the Temple had been erected the loud voices all singing in unison.

She shut her eyes and could hear, feel the pounding of the drums with her heart. That organic noise that emerged with them as one slapped them with an open palm. She could see the countless echidnas, all standing before the temple, praising the fabled God that could destroy their world. And, for some strange reason or another, briefly she thought of Shadow beside her. She felt his hand graze hers as they both sang along, his crimson eyes focused on hers-

" _Cha-ao!_ "

Tikal's eyes sprang open, glancing around wildly. She rose to her feet, hands clasping to her chest as she looked around.

"Hello?" She called out quietly, careful not to wake Shadow.

From his spot on the Altar floor, Shadow grumbled, shifting against the stone with a gentle _thud_. Tikal sharply breathed in, transforming into her pink ball of light. She flew quickly off of the Altar, landing on the grass by the bridge.

She called again, hearing another scared call. She followed the sound, looking every which way to try and follow the noise. She followed it to behind a crumbled pillar, where she found a small blue creature. She let out a sigh, holding out her hand towards the creature. Tikal approached the Chao, leaning to the ground. The Chao wearily approached her, sitting in front of the echidna.

"Are you lost friend?" She asked quietly.

The Chao chirped quietly climbing into her lap. She cooed, smiling down at the creature. "You were probably looking for you friends. Mr. Shadow and I took them back to the Garden." She said.

The Chao looked up at her with wide eyes. "I suppose I should return you there but..." She trailed off, glancing to Shadow resting on the Altar.

The echidna glanced back to the worried Chao before letting out a sigh. "I'll take you back quickly friend!" She said, taking the Chao in her arms and hurrying across the bridge and through the tunnel.

The way to the Chao Garden was much quicker than the previous time. Most likely because she wasn't fretting about a dozen other Chao and pushing a heavy minecart. She leapt out of the tunnel, carrying the Chao which squealed as she hurried. She smiled down at the creature, offering a gentle pat on the head to calm it before hurrying across the ruins' plateau and past the workshop.

She turned into the cave, where the Chao began to get finicky. It fought against her grip, eventually releasing itself. It began to cry out as Tikal attempted to soothe it. No amount of affection, kind words or gentle pets could stop the Chao from sobbing. Tikal eventually sighed, and being stressed out herself, began to sing the tune from before. The Chao stopped crying as she sang and eventually began to sing along with her.

"That's the spirit!" Tikal chimed as she took the Chao's small hand and led it towards the minecart. The tunnel was very dark, almost pitch black. Once the Chao saw this, it stopped singing and clung to Tikal for comfort.

The echidna herself was just as frightened. Before she'd had Shadow with her. He had lit the way and gave her a sense of comfort. This time, however, she was all alone. The priestess exhaled a breath before taking a torch that hung on the wall. She gently took the frightened Chao into her lap and shut the door on herself. "I'm scared too," she told the Chao. "But we can do this together. I know we can,"

The Chao chimed with her as she thrusted forwards the lever, triggering the minecart to begin moving. The ride was eerie. Every time the cart turned, it would screech loudly, causing Tikal to clench her fingers into the minecart's sides. The Chao that sat in her lap shook with fear, clinging to her skirt.

As much as she was afraid, Tikal kept strong. To keep her mind active and alert, she sang that song again, keeping herself and the Chao calm. When the rail came to an end and opened up to the Chao Garden, Tikal put out the torch and exited the cart.

The Chao practically leapt out of her lap, running to join a group of other Chao that chirped and chimed at it's arrival. They began to sing, bringing a smile to Tikal's face. She approached the group of Chao, smiling. Quickly, they pounced on her, causing the priestess to let out a wild giggle before falling back onto something hard and plastic. She sat back up, smiling at the group of Chao. "Now, now, I'm glad you're all back together! Don't any you go anywhere else- _GAH!_ "

The spirit shrieked as a bright white light blinded her. The Chao screeched in terror, running away from Tikal. She cringed as several rings of energy circled her body and immobilized her. She blinked twice, her eyes frantically scanning the garden. She caught the glint of her tiara in her line of vision before disappearing.

* * *

Thanks for Chaos' obnoxious bellowing, Shadow awoke earlier than he would have liked. The ultimate life form stood to his full height as the water god roared, shaking Shrine Isle. He grimaced at the mutated Chao. How annoying. Where's Tikal when I need her... He thought as he scanned the Shrine.

It took a moment but he quickly realized that Tikal was actually nowhere in sight. He called around a few times before Chaos materialized. The god stood taller than Shadow, towering over the GUN agent. Chaos glared at Shadow and began to charge him with an angry expression, as though ready to kill. The agent leapt back and took a defensive position, ready to fight the god but to his surprise the god instead butted it's head against Shadow's hand.

 _Tikal is missing. A Chao came and took her while you slept away._ It said telepathically.

As confusing as this was for Shadow, he didn't lose focus. He knew how much Tikal meant to Knuckles. No, not just him; to everyone. She was a piece of history, something rare and precious to the world. _Like an emerald..._ Shadow thought to himself. He frowned. _I can't let her get hurt. Lest Rouge have to explain to Tower that they lost their star agent to an angry echidna_.

"You said something about a Chao?" Shadow said, turning his attention back to the water god.

 _A Chao came and she went with it._ Chaos repeated.

"She probably moved it back to the Chao Garden. But that would've had to have been awhile ago." He muttered before meeting the water god's lime gaze. "Chaos, stay on guard while I'm gone."

The god let out a roar before giving what looked like a nod and disintegrating into a puddle, slinking back to his pool.

Shadow took off as fast as he could towards the Chao Garden. The sun hadn't even risen yet, the moon still shining in the night sky. Regardless of how weary he actually was, Shadow pressed on, blasting through both tunnels. He stopped at the cave, noticing that both the torch that had been against the wall and the minecart were gone.

 _She must be here._ He thought, forcing the rusty metal gate open and producing a Chaos Spear. He held it tight as he blasted through the tunnel. He quickly reached the end, opening up to the Chao Garden.

As soon as he set foot in the Garden, Chao scattered and screeched. He glanced around, looking for any sign of her. "Tikal?" He called. The Garden was not big, and yet, she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He stopped in front of blue and white plastic device, squinting to read the print on the scratched screen. "Chao Transporter..." He read loud. He took a step forwards, his shoe grazing something. His gaze trailed down, his demon-like eyes falling upon a golden tiara.

Tikal's tiara.

He picked it up, seeing the glint of his reflection in the blue jewel. She had been there. _She couldn't have gotten far..._ He thought before looking ahead to see what sat before him: a teleport device to the Station Square Chao Garden. _Dammit. She must've teleported there of all places._

He studied the transporter before stepping into it's pedestal. A translucent light appeared around the hedgehog as he teleported to Station Square's Chao Garden. He leapt off the pedestal, scaring the Chao in the process. "Tikal?" He called, noticing that she was still nowhere. He cursed to himself silently hurrying past sleeping Chao. The hedgehog pried the door of the garden open and rushed into the elevator. _That girl needs a damn tracker. I swear when I see here next I'll-_

He stopped and looked back down at the tiara in his hands. _What if she did this on purpose? To get away from me...?_ The agent frowned. He had been awfully rude to her in the passing days, much of which, was undeserving. She had done little wrong.

 _Why am I acting like this? Why do I have to be so short around her?_ He thought. His hand clenched around the tiara before loosening. The elevator doors popped open and he walked into the lobby.

"Sir? Can I help you with anything?" The concierge called, noticing him. Shadow stopped turning to them. He had only been to the Emerald Coast Resort once, when Rouge had been stationed for a jewel heist.

He approached the front desk, face grim as usual. The concierge visibly forced a smile at him. "You look as though you're looking for someone."

Shadow's gaze narrowed. His thumb rubbed against the jewel on the tiara. "Yes, I'm looking for a... Friend." He muttered. "She might have passed through here. Orange echidna, dreads, blue eyes, wore a green skirt and a tank top."

"Echidna... Hm. Well I did see someone who was ginger." The concierge murmured. "You actually just missed her by a few minutes. She came out of Chao Garden and looked awful confused. I think she went out towards Main Street."

"Thanks." Shadow muttered before hurrying out the door. The sun had already risen and hung high in the city sky, grazing the sky scrapers overhead. The moment he stepped out of the hotel, his gaze fell upon Tikal standing in front of a car, her eyes wide with fear.

" _Dammit Tikal..._ " He muttered under his breath, running over. The driver was yelling at the echidna as she stood frozen in confusion. The car's horn beeped loudly a few times before Shadow pulled her onto the sidewalk. The second their feet touched the pavement, the car sped off. Tikal met his gaze, sighing in relief. "Oh Shadow. Thank you. I don't know what I did wrong." She said. "These people aren't very kind."

"Do you realize you could've easily been run over?" He asked, voice scathing.

"'Run over'?"

"That car could have flattened you if the driver hadn't stopped."

The priestess took note of his angry tone. "Oh..." She murmured. "I'm sorry, I don't know how I got here and-"

The hedgehog grumbled as he shook his head. "Whatever. Let's just get back to Angel Island." He muttered, taking her hand.

Tikal felt herself blush as he took her hand. Shadow slowed his pace for her to keep up with him. "We'll take the train back. I've left Chaos in-"

Her gaze wandered to a cluster of people surrounded by the entrance of a bright blue building. Tikal slowed, watching a blue fox laughed loudly and clapped as she raised a microphone to her lips. She said something that Tikal couldn't quite hear what she said, but she nonetheless was intrigued.

"Tikal, come on." He grumbled.

"Wait, I just want to see what's going on over here. I'm curious."

Shadow sighed. "Fine. Whatever. Let's just be quick we could be shard hunting." He muttered. The two walked towards the crowd standing at the frayed edges. Shadow's hand gripped tighter around hers as the two waded into the crowd.

The fox at the front of the crowd laughed again as she spoke: "Welcome all you cute couples! Today is your luck-y day because one of you guys will be randomly selected to have possibly the greatest day of your lives!" She exclaimed before clapping. "Yes, today a randomly selected couple will have all of Twinkle Park to themselves to explore!"

The crowd cheered loudly as Shadow leaned towards her. "It's a contest of some sort. Can we go?" He said. "We have to get back to Angel Island. Knuckles and Rouge could show up at any time and we'd both be in trouble if we're not there."

"I just want to see who gets picked, okay Shadow? It will only be a minute." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes. The hedgehog pouted before shaking his head, muttering a 'whatever'. "Besides, its not like one more moment will hurt us so."

"You may not think so, but we must take caution." He grumbled. A spotlight flickered on and scanned the crowd rapidly as a loud drumroll wafted on the salty ocean air.

"And the lucky couple picked to have the most fun, most blood-pumping, highest octane amusement park completely to themselves for the day is..." The fox hollered. The spotlight frantically moved around the crowd, gaining oohs and ahs all around until it stopped on Shadow and Tikal. The two were blinded for a moment as the crowd began cheering and clapping. "And our ray of love spotlight has stopped on these two! Aww, what a pair!" The fox chimed as she hopped down from the stage, and unlocked the doors to Twinkle Park.

People began to push Shadow and Tikal towards the entrance as they both opposed: Shadow for saying that they had other things to do, and Tikal for stating they were not a couple.

"But before we send you off, let's give y'all a round of applause!" The fox said before lowering the mic. "Okay lovebirds, what's your names?"

Shadow frowned as Tikal scrambled again to say they were not a couple. The fox smirked batting her hand. "Oh c'mon it's fine! You'll have a great time! Don't be shy," she said.

The hedgehog cleared his throat. "I'm Shadow, this is Tikal." He said. The echidna looked wide eyed at him as he avoided her gaze. "Just deal with it," he grumbled to her.

"Excellent..." the fox lifted the mic to her mouth once more. "And our lucky winners are Shadow and Tikal! What a cute pair! Now a round of applause before we send them off for the day!"

The crowd erupted into applause once again as the fox slipped aside. "Now don't worry, you'll be on your own for a little bit so just enjoy yourselves. And don't get into too much trouble!" She exclaimed winking at the two.

"I'm sorry but I really think you should pick another winner miss," Tikal started.

The fox shook her head. "Oh buck up girl! You don't wanna be a slug in front of such a cutie, right?" She whispered to Tikal.

"Tikal, we should go." Shadow said to her. "The sooner we do this the better."

"See? Your boyfriend's got the spirit!" The fox said as she corralled the two into the elevator of the park. The roar of the crowd was dulled ever so slightly by the glass tunnels they stood in. The elevator stopped and opened up to the upper level of the park, leading into the entrance.

"Just though those doors lovebirds. And do have a good time!" She called, nudging the two off the elevator and further into the tunnel. She disappeared as Shadow and Tikal froze, still holding hands.

Tikal glanced down, blushed and dropped his hand. "I'm sorry, this is all my fault." She said, shaking her head.

"Don't worry about it," he grumbled. "Let's... just get this over with."

The echidna looked up to him. "You're not upset with me?"

"If I was, I wouldn't be speaking to you." He said, taking a step towards her. "You lost this."

He produced her tiara, brushing her dreads away from her face and over her shoulder. "May I?" He asked.

The echidna looked wide eyed at him before nodding. She bowed her head and felt the tiara graze against her dreads and settle against her forehead. "Thank you. I remembering loosing it en route from the Garden."

"You have explaining to do on that note." He said swiftly turning away from her and walking towards the park gates.

Tikal hurried after him. "Well, you do too! Saying yes to that lady." She said. "What about Guardian Knuckles and Miss Rouge visiting?"

"I'll explain on the way, and so shall you." He said as the gate opened. He held his hand out to her. "Come on. We're in this mess and we both go down together."

* * *

 _A/N:  
Shadow n tikal get in free because theyre a cute couple get off my back_

 _Ive also been cranking my peacemaker playlist so ive been mega hyped abt peacemaker... hence why there's another update in the edits rn 6.6_

 _the blue fox that pops up towards the end belongs to my boi darkblaze14_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	10. The Pleasure Castle on Fakery Way

_Chapter 10: The Pleasure Castle on Fakery Way_

Twinkle Park was quite the place of memory for Tikal... and not a nostalgic one. The first thing that she remembered as she passed through the gates in tow with Shadow, was badniks. And lots of them.

"Shadow... are you certain we should be doing this?" She asked apprehensively. When the hedgehog remained silent, she added: "I've been here before, and I'm afraid I didn't care for it much then."

He gently squeezed her hand. A sign of support and care or annoyance, she couldn't tell. Regardless, it send shivers down her spine and more heat to her cheeks. "We have to go through the park. It's the only way we'll get out." he said. "There's got to be an exit at the end or something."

"Still, that doesn't tell me why you said yes to that lady. To this... God, are you trying to punish me?" She cried out. The echidna stopped, pulling her hand from his. He turned to her, stern as always. He turned away from her, shutting his eyes. "Don't you have your Chaos Emerald with you? Anything like that? Please tell me you do,"

Running through her mind was Badniks and spikes and painful objects. The last time she'd been around, she'd only resided in her light form, and while it allowed for great travel, many Badniks had attacked her. While her body was a projection, it did not exempt her from pain. Every time a Badnik had attacked her, or she followed Sonic or Amy through the park, she felt it.

Slowly, she felt an embrace around her. Gentle, yet still firm enough. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and melodic, calming. A sign of life, a sign of him. She opened her eyes, focusing on his shoulder.

"I didn't know Twinkle Park would cause you harm. I never meant for that to happen. And I didn't mean to punish you." He said. His voice was muted, like a rumble. She felt him awkwardly smooth out her dreads and pat her back gently. "My Emerald gave off a weird energy and I wanted to investigate. However, if this is too much for you to bear."

She was quiet for a moment, gathering herself and thoughts. Tikal let out a gentle sigh. "I can always escort you back with the Chaos Emerald if need be." He offered.

She shook her head. "No." She forced out. Its... its all right." She said, cursing herself under her breath. She pulled away from him, gaze to the ground. "As long as you're sure there's shards here."

"By the way you keep squinting and rubbing your wrists, yes, I'm sure."

"I'm sorry?" She said, her brow furrowing.

"I picked up on it when you... found me outside Red Mountain. When you sense the Master Emerald, you rub your wrists... You squint too."

"You noticed that?" She asked, blushing again.

"Of course I did. I'm the ultimate lifeform." he said, beginning to walk ahead. She lagged behind, eventually stopping. furrowing. She kept her eyes downcast, her hands knot into small fists. The hedgehog turned around, his gaze heavy on her.

"Tikal?" he asked.

"It's just... The last time I was stuck in that park for days. I was attacked by Badniks while waiting for Mr. Sonic, Tails, Mr. Big and Ms. Rose." She said. Her voice was unusually weak, barely above a whisper. "Forgive me if I'm still a little hesitant.

He approached her, taking her hand once more. "I'm not going to leave you." He said, firmly. His hand touched hers, his gaze searing her. "I promise."

"And... promises are forever, right?" Recalling the words he murmured to her not long ago. Words so special to him. She wondered, were they special to him as well? Had he picked them carefully, aiming for comfort but hitting an act that was more special, more precious, especially coming from him...

Or was it something he had quickly thought of? Something off the top of his head to calm her down. He had said it so quickly, it very well could've been. Surely he had console training as a GUN agent. Either that or Rouge 's personable nature had rubbed off on him.

Tikal wasn't certain if his silence was a pause for thought or just to hold her in suspense. Frankly, Shadow was a tough one to read. He held her gaze before he straightened up. "Yes, of course." He said lowly. She met his gaze briefly before letting out a sigh. He took her hand and led her towards the entrance.

He walked slowly, keeping pace with her. An echoing voice chimed the words "Welcome to Twinkle Park!" overhead of the echidna and hedgehog. The large steel doors slide open with a heavy, automated sigh. Engulfed in light, the two stood in a bright blue lobby, spotlights gleamed brightly upon two signs hanging above doorways. To the left was Twinkle Circuit and Twinkle Park was straight ahead.

They paused for a moment, looking over both signs. "You're still alright," he whispered to her, trying for reassurance. The echidna blushed at this kindness. _No, don't falter._ She thought to herself. Shadow slowly began straight ahead, his eyes focused on the gates to the park. He narrowed his gaze as the doors remained shut.

"Last time I was here," Tikal began. Shadow's attention quickly turned to her. Truth be told, she had not been able to explore the park as much as it had seemed she did. She was tasked with assisting Sonic, Tails and Amy whilst they continued on their respective adventures. "There was a blockade, like this one. I remember Sonic having to go through the circuit first."

"Damn." Shadow mumbled. "We'll have to go through the carts."

Shadow quickly turned on his heel, walking towards the gate of Twinkle Circuit. The door quickly slid open, revealing yet another corridor. Tikal followed him, albeit cautiously. The automatic door shut loudly behind her, catching her by surprise. She yelped and Shadow looked at her. She held up her hand. "Sorry." she murmured.

"Come on." he said as she hurried after him. They travelled down a long, bright blue tunnel, it was brightly lit. _Almost too bright,_ Tikal thought as the light hurt her eyes. The walls were adorned with busy and bright signs advertising Twinkle Park's various attractions.

Another pair of automatic doors opened, displaying a room of bumper cars. Memories flooded back of Badnik drivers that cost Tikal and her friends so many rings. She grit her teeth as Shadow walked to the centre of the arena. The cars were lined up neatly in a circle, pointed towards the middle and the scoreboard. Tikal stood at the entrance watching as Shadow approached the solid door. He hauled back, granting himself a Chaos Spear and drove it into the exterior. The door didn't budge an inch, annoying the hedgehog.

"Shadow," she called quietly. He turned to her as she pointed at the carts. "We have to get in bumper cars."

The hedgehog turned to her with a confused expression. "Really?" He groaned under his breath.

"That's the only way the door will open. I assisted Mr. Sonic through this zone when I was first awakened." She said as she approached a car. She leapt in the air and landed inside the cart.

The arena made a chime, resulting in Tikal looking towards him to do the same. The hedgehog zoomed towards a cart, climbing inside. The arena chimed again, this time louder. The doors whined as they opened.

"How about a race to the finish line?" Shadow suggested, looking toward her.

"Well, we were sent here to have fun in the first place, right?" She said. "I suppose-" She was cut off by the roar of Shadow's bumper car taking off. The spirit smiled, hitting the gas and following the hedgehog.

The track was amazing. It comprised of numerous sharp twists and turns that required drivers to know the precise angle to turn and grind at. Jumps and breaks in the road required great attention and care for tricks. The entire track was space themed, asteroids and satellites props peppered against the backdrop of a beautiful night sky. The sky was filled with everlasting nebulae and cosmos that stretched to the ends of the universe.

As Tikal admired the skies above, Shadow sped past her, the hedgehog throwing a very rare smirk at her. It caught her off guard, one simple half smile. Her foot laxed against the gas. Suddenly, she snapped back to earth, narrowed her gaze and slammed her foot against the pedal. She bumped into a corner, narrowly dodging Shadow who was just a few feet ahead of her.

Then, the hedgehog turned back and sneered at her, calling, "You can't keep up with me!" Unfortunately as he did so, his car slammed into a wall, doubling over the guard rail of the track.

Tikal braked immediately as she saw Shadow wide eyed and clinging to the railing. She leapt out of her cart and hurried towards him. She grabbed him by the shoulders, summoning all the strength that she could muster. "Are you okay?" The echidna asked through grit teeth. She stumbled backwards before lowering him to the ground. His eyes were wide, as if he didn't realize what could've occurred.

The hedgehog snapped back, gaze narrowing upon her. "Yeah." He said quietly.

"Here, you can ride in my car." She said, getting up.

"I appreciate it, but I can run."

"But you really shouldn't. The cars were designed for the track and we can't afford any delays." She said, holding out her hand to him.

The ultimate life form took it as he and Tikal walked back to the cart. "How are we going to do this?" He asked. "The car is a one seater."

"You can drive if you'd like," she said. "Just make sure you keep your eyes on the road."

Tikal found herself giggling, her tension subsided slightly. The hedgehog's gaze focused on her, stopping her laughter. "But what about you? Like I said, the car is a one seater."

"I suppose that's a problem." She murmured before the hedgehog walked to the car. He leapt in before reaching over the ledge, holding his hand out to her. "C'mon."

Her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

"You can sit on my lap for the rest of the ride." He proposed. Tikal's face turned red as her eyes immediately went downcast.

Sit... On a man's lap? Such a thing was scandalous and absurd! It would stain her honour and her chastity. If anyone from the Knuckles Clan saw that, hell, if her father had seen that, she would have been shamed for the rest of her life. No honorable warrior would want an unchaste lady!

But something inside her said to do this. This wasn't 4000 years in the past: her clan had been dead for many years. Those values had changed and been gone for ages. Maybe it was determination, focused on getting the shards of the Master Emerald back. Or maybe it was something else entirely. Maybe it was the slight shreds of admiration she held for him.

Tikal glanced up to him, his ruby eyes meeting hers. She held his gaze, reaching to his hand and feeling herself being lifted up. He was quite strong despite his slim appearance. Tikal tore her eyes from his, focusing on her blue bands. Yes. Those bands. A symbol of her importance and value as the chief's daughter. Blue, the colour worn by the priests and priestesses of her time, an indirect sign of purity.

He sat down, his hands slipping away from her body. She rested on his lap, her legs to the left. She fanned her skirt over them, clasping her hands together, eyes still on her bands. Shadow reached forwards, hands gripping the steering wheel. His foot eased onto the gas pedal. He drove with a steady pace: not speeding nor plugging along.

She blushed a little at how close they were. She kept her gaze downcast on her hands, attempting to block out the fact that she was sitting on the lap of a man. She had never been this close to another man before. Mind you, she had been protected as being the chief's only child. When her race was alive and thriving, many men of the tribe had lusted after her. A few of them had invited her to watch them participate in various sports or training, some even so bold to ask her to join them in a stroll around the city. However, they were always met with the refusal, and occasional punishment by her father's hand. It didn't bother Tikal much at the time, as it gave her an excuse to explore the jungle or be with the Chao and Chaos.

She thought of if she had been put in those situations. She wondered if she had been able to accompany some men if they'd given her any experience. Because at the moment, she could have really used it.

Eventually they reached the end, the track growing narrower. The car rockily jutted to a stop, causing the two to jump inside the cart. Tikal yelped as Shadow's hands found her sides, securing her against him. Her hands wrapped around his neck as she clutched him tight. The car rocked twice before meeting the ground. Tikal glanced nervously to Shadow before releasing her grip, as he did the same.

She cleared her throat, leaping off of him and landing daintily on the ground. He followed, his Air Shoes meeting the concrete with a soft _clank_. There was a small hole in floor. The two looked down onto it, streams of light emitting upwards.

"From what I recall, we must go down." She said.

"It's a pretty stupid entrance to a park..." He muttered before shaking his head. He held his hand out to her. "C'mon."

She glanced at it before taking his hand. He leapt down, pulling the echidna with him. The tunnel led them down until they both landed on hard seats. They both sat on the front seat of a roller coaster, the metal bar coming down across their laps. Tikal's eyes widened before Shadow grabbed her hand.

"Hold on," he said, gripping the bar.

The roller coaster took off, blasting away at an amazing speed. Tikal let out a yelp, lurching forwards. She squeezed Shadow's hand tight, her eyes shut. The coaster twisted and turned, rocking her all around. Her eyes opened slightly, watching as the cart zoomed past a castle's roof. The echidna gasped before clutching Shadow's hand even tighter.

" _Welcome to Twinkle Park! The amusement park that's outta this world!_ " A voice said overhead. The coaster slowed to a stop before letting Tikal and Shadow off of the ride.

The echidna dizzily stood up, grasping onto the bar. Shadow steadied her, allowing her to hold his arm. "I forgot about the roller coaster..." She muttered. Shadow led her off the ride, the priestess blinking several times.

"You alright?" He asked.

"I'll be fine." Tikal said as she took a deep breath and stood tall. "Truth be told, the only time I want to be in the air is when I'm gliding."

The hedgehog smirked for a quick moment before fading back into indifference. "I suppose this is the park's attractions." He said.

The two stood within the entrance of the park: the foyer of a castle. The roller coaster track ended and in it's place, a red carpet rolled on. It led down the front steps of the castle. Tikal walked out of the park entrance and down the steps. The gardens were well kept and trimmed perfectly. Not a blade of grass was out of place.

Shadow kept pace with her. Usually he walked faster than her, but now he stayed by her side. "This park seems strange." He muttered.

"It's... topsy-turvy." Tikal said as they passed under a ring dispenser. A crown floated a few feet in the air, raining rings down upon the two. Tikal stopped under it, absorbing a few. Shadow shot her a look as she gave a nervous smile. "Can't be too safe. There were a bunch of Badniks around when I was here last."

"They've probably cleared them all out." Shadow muttered, stepping away from the ring dispenser. "You shouldn't worry too much, it's been a while since the Doctor was around here."

The echidna nervously nodded, following his lead. They continued down upon the stone path and Tikal recognized a bowling alley. She pointed ahead, touching Shadow's arm. "We need to knock down the pins or we can't continue." She said to him.

The ultimate life form huffed before approaching the dash panel. He curled into a spinball, charged up his dash and propelled himself forwards. The black blur knocked down several pins, uncurling from his spinball.

" _SPARE!_ " A voice called overheard as a trumpet tooted. The echidna hurried over to him. The door opened with a gentle whoosh allowing the two to continue on.

"How did you do that?" Tikal asked in wonder. "You and Mr. Sonic and Guardian Knuckles can do it, it's amazing!"

"You mean the spindash?" He asked.

She nodded excitedly. "Yeah, the spindash! Even the name sounds cool!" The echidna said as they passed through the doors. They approached a small pond with a few platforms over it.

Shadow leapt forwards across what looked like lily pads. "I just do it. It's second nature." He called to her as she mounted one of the walls and glided across the water, leaving the hedgehog in her wake.

"That's so cool." Tikal said as she leapt down to the floor and waited for him.

"I suppose." He muttered as he leapt across stone pads on the water. "Although, I've never heard anyone call it 'cool'."

"Well I think it is." The two passed under another ring dispenser before approaching the same set of doors. Tikal's eyes widened as she turned to him. "Look, another alley. Maybe I could try?"

Shadow scoffed as Tikal cleared her throat. "I meant, Shadow, would you teach me how to spindash?"

His face hardened as he turned to her. "Why do you want to learn?"

"Because it's a cool move!" She exclaimed, quickly quieting herself. "You can always teach me when we get back to the island."

The hedgehog's gaze narrowed as Tikal gave him a smile. He let out a sigh before walking ahead of her, holding his hand out. "Follow my lead." He said.

"You're going to teach me? Right now?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes. Practical education is best." The echidna excitedly hurried towards the door. Shadow pointed at the dash panel. "Stand there." He said, taking a spot a foot away from her.

"Relax your body. Don't tense up. If you do, you'll hurt yourself." He said. "Clear your mind of everything."

"Okay." Tikal said as she took a deep breath and let her body go lax.

"Fan your dreads out like your about to glide." He ordered as the priestess shook her dreads behind her shoulders. "Bring your arms to your sides and make your hands into fists. Curl up."

The echidna followed his orders. Her knees met her chest and her dreads fanned back like makeshift spikes. "Hold that position tight. Start running and keep going until you've got enough momentum."

"Okay..." The echidna said uneasily. Her feet took off and she felt herself begin to roll. She became a blur of orange and green, rolling faster and faster.

"You've got it!" Shadow exclaimed.

"Great! Now what do I do to get out?!" She exclaimed, still in spinball.

"Just keep going." He said.

Tikal then felt something on her back. Hands. Shadow's hands pushing her. She rolled and rolled until she felt her body meet cold metal. She tensed a little, the muscles in her body tightening. She let out a wince.

"Shadow, what do I do?!" She called before feeling herself being projected forwards. She let out a yelp as she crashed into the bowling pins, knocking them all over.

She uncurled from her spinball, landing on her rear. Her hand flew to her head, gently rubbing it. Unfortunately her head had taken the brunt of the impact.

" _STIIIII-RIKE!_ " A voice exclaimed.

She looked up confusedly before the doors opened behind her, with bright, multicolored confetti falling from the ceiling. The echidna gasped as Shadow approached her.

"Did I spindash?" She asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yes... and for a first time, it went retty well." He added as she let out a squeal.

"That was a lot of fun!" She exclaimed as she shook her head, confetti falling from her dreads. The echidna smiled at Shadow. "Thank you for teaching me."

Shadow gave a nod of acknowledgement before trekking forwards. The echidna followed in suit as they approached a merry-go-round.

The hedgehog's content demeanor had shifted the moment he heard the annoying melody that came along with the ride. Tikal couldn't help but giggle as they sped past it. The two ran past a large pirate ship suspended on a metal hoist. It swung back and forth and would occasionally swing in a full circle. It was positioned over top a small yet deep pool. Tikal's eyes were drawn to the ride's seemingly endless cycle of swinging.

"C'mon," he murmured, gently touching her elbow. The echidna's eyes flew to his retracting hand. She sped up, keeping pace with him. They came to a dead end, where the doors had been locked shut with a spring to the side. Shadow simply leapt on a spring and was propelled upwards until he disappeared over head.

Weary of the spring, Tikal instead mounted the side of the castle and quickly scaled it. She leapt over the edge, landing with a pound on the castle side. Shadow hadn't stopped and simply went forwards. Using the tops of the multiple tower roofs, the hedgehog had gunned it, running and leaping from edge to edge.

Tikal glanced over the edge of the building's roof, looking down. The towers stood over a twenty foot drop down to the gardens below.

 _I suppose gliding would be the safest option. I can easily see myself falling down there and having to climb all the way back up. And besides, we've got a schedule to keep._

"Hurry up, Tikal!" Shadow called from ahead.

"Coming!" The echidna called back as she leapt in the air, fanned her dreads out and glided over the towers. She landed against a wall, scaling it up and throwing herself over the edge.

Her eyes scanned the horizon, seeing Shadow charging ahead. The echidna smirked before breaking into a run. The castle's ground broke into a thin path that continued upwards. Spiked balls peppered the small path. The echidna leapt over them gracefully, catching up with Shadow.

He shot a look towards Tikal as she smiled at him. "This feels like a race!" She exclaimed as they both hit a spring. The spring bounced them upwards, landing the both of them on a edge of the castle's roof.

"Do you want it to be one?" He asked.

"Only because our last one failed fantastically." Tikal smirked.

Shadow pointing to the large doorway. "Race you to the castle entrance." He proposed.

"On my mark. One, two, three!" The echidna exclaimed.

The two took off: Tikal to the air allowing herself to glide along the side of the roof, and Shadow leaping on a button and using his Light Speed Dash across the small trails of rings. The spirit grit her teeth as she came up to the end of the castle's roof. A line of springs sat before the brick wall. The echidna leapt onto it and then glided towards the grand entrance of the castle.

She felt a gust of wind trail under her as she glided. Her eyes trekked down, noticing Shadow skating past her. He zoomed up the carpeted steps and stood in the doorway of the castle, arms crossed. A gentle smirk crooked in the corner of his mouth.

Tikal landed, standing before the stairs. "I see why they call you the 'Ultimate Life Form' now." She said, smiling. She squinted ahead.

"Sense a shard?" He asked, approaching her.

Tikal nodded, rubbing her wrists. She watched as he produced his Chaos Emerald. The jewel pulsated with light, confirmed the spirit's notion. "Go on, I'll follow."

Her eyes shut, her feet beginning to lead her towards a decorative set of bushes. Her eyes opened wide as she pushed away the bushes and dug around. Branches hit against her arms, scratching them as she dove inside. The hedgehog hurried towards the bush, glancing worriedly before Tikal leapt out of it, a smile on her face.

"I found it!" She exclaimed as she held out a large chunk of the green jewel.

"I guess this wasn't a complete waste of time after all." Shadow remarked, holding out his hand to her. She took it as he pulled her out. The echidna brushed herself down, her eyes trekking back to the castle.

"Isn't there a train or something outta here?" She asked, pointing to the castle.

The hedgehog shook his head. "There is, but that's the exit," he said, pointing behind her. She turned to face a large orange and blue balloon with a red star in the centre of it.

"Well. I feel foolish. I should've remembered that... It's how Miss Rose escaped before." The echidna muttered.

"All that matters is that it's our ticket out of here." He said, taking her hand. Tikal felt her face heat up. His grip was firm and she felt herself weaken slightly at his touch.

Wait. What? Weaken? Why was she weakening? Was she going to fall over and faint because a male took her by the hand? He had done that over a dozen of times before on this adventure. And... hadn't she just sat on his lap about an hour prior? That was more deserving of flushed cheeks and weak knees than a mere hand-hold.

Yes she had and yes she was. For now he held her close to him. Her eyes grew wide as he held her tight.

She didn't know why everything was so different now. He had held her close before when they visited the Chao Garden, so why did she feel so off now? Damn emotions.

"Hang on." He muttered as his gaze shifted upwards. Her eyes followed his before recognizing what was overhead: the balloon.

 _No, right. Its just like in the Garden. It was for convenience._ She thought to herself as she wrapped her arms around his midsection.

With one arm clutching Tikal tight, Shadow leapt in the air and took hold of the balloon. The two began to float to the exit of Twinkle Park, the park becoming a spec as they veered closer and closer towards the stars.

"Well. That certainly was odd." He muttered. Tikal, still blushing, simply nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _HIT DOUBLE DIGITS HELL YEAH BOI POP A BOTTLE! Also we hiT 35+k BABY IM A PROUD RU RN!_

 _Yo hit up dreamwidth (url is in my bio) for the notes on this chapter!_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	11. Strange (or, Thunder in Our Hearts)

_Chapter 11: Strange (alternatively, Thunder in Our Hearts)_

Tikal had clutched onto Shadow with all her strength even after her sandalled feet met the paved platforms outside the grand entrance to Twinkle Park. Her gaze trailed to him and the odd softened expression on his face. Even more perplexing was that he continued to hold her, not releasing his grasp. It was only the two of them in the glass of the building. No contest hosts or GUN agents and soldiers or Knuckles or Rouge or Chaos. Just them.

 _Strange_. Shadow thought as his gaze followed down to Tikal's, holding hers for a moment. Her blue eyes awash with calmness and tranquility, as though she had not panicked over revisiting a place of bad memories just hours ago. Her touch was gentle yet firm, unwavering. It was as if they were still in the air, being guided by the balloon.

For a strange, brief moment there was something between them. Something loud, crashing like thunder. Something strong, like heavy rains. And something brighter than a strike of lightning.

"To the beginning again," he remarked quietly. The spirit blushed before pulling away from him. She walked towards the glass pressing her palm against it. Her gentleness, the longing stare... she did remind him so much of Maria.

 _No. She's not her. Stop it._ He told himself angrily. How many times had he thought of her as Maria? How many times did she move a certain way or say something that reminded him so much of the friend he had lost ages ago?

"We should return to the island as soon as possible." She said quietly. Her gaze still on the city down below. "We haven't a moment to waste."

Shadow nodded. "Normally I would agree..."

"But...?" Tikal asked. She spun on the heel of her sandal and looked to him with wide, concerned eyes.

"But we're both weakened." He said. "You especially. You've been away from the Master Emerald for a long time and you overexerted yourself. I noticed in the Park that your connection to my Chaos Emerald was weakening.

"You did?" She asked, the blush returning to her muzzle.

"Yes. You've overused your physical form with this misadventure. You said yourself that it's Chaos Energy alone that allows you to keep it. And I've felt your desires to revert."

She cursed under her breath. "It's fine really. I'm fine." She said firmly. "It would look odd if I were to be in my astral form in public anyways."

"Not to me." He said lowly. He flushed, realizing how she could interpret it… He quickly spoke again, frowning. "That doesn't pardon my actions. I did sense the shards and didn't take you into account. I should've, its my duty to see you safe." He drew a deep breath. "I apologize."

"Shadow," she whispered ever so softly. "It's all right. I'm fine. Besides, I've been through I was a girl, I went through harsh training regimes. This is nothing. Truly."

"But that was millennia ago Tikal." He argued, his crimson gaze fixed on hers. The room was silent for a moment as he continued: "If I can do anything to lessen your burdens now, then I will. Allow me, please."

The spirit took a step towards him. She reached for his hand and he pulled back as if she burnt him. He shut his eyes, feeling a wave of Chaos Energy surge from Tikal. He couldn't rightly tell if it was the energy radiating, or… her.

Her fingers delicately traced his. She gently turned his hand over, placing her hand in his. "I will. But only if you allow me to lessen yours." She said. He reopened his eyes, holding his gaze before eventually nodding. Tikal let out a sigh pulling him ahead towards the elevator. "There should be a train leaving in for Mystic Ruins. We'll take it instead using the Chaos Emerald." She said. "For _both_ our sakes."

His gaze narrowed on the girl as she picked up the pace, almost dragging him. Her swaying hips and the hem of her bouncing skirt kept his attention for a moment. She turned to glance back at him as they entered the elevator and he quickly averted his gaze. He cleared his throat. "Yes. We don't know what the shards could do to the Emerald." He rumbled.

"Right." Tikal smiled as the doors popped open with a _ping!_ She slowed down to keep pace with him. At the crosswalk, he held her hand to stop her from entering oncoming traffic. She kept her gaze away, although he could see the ghost of a flush on her face. A rather… cute sight, if he were to indulge in such thoughts. He promptly let go and the two waited briefly before crossing the street and hurrying into the station.

Shadow had only been in Station Square's train station once to pick up Rouge from a mission. He hadn't paid attention to how busy it had been before, but now it was impossible to miss all the people. They came by the mounds, all seeming to travel inwards to the city. Thankfully, the train headed outwards to the Mystic Ruins had been light on traffic, most likely to the regulated security by GUN. Although Knuckles had ordered GUN off the land, it didn't keep from the organization working out of the bay.

The two had taken seats on a bench by a large window overlooking the tracks and rail yard. Shadow offered her the window seat, allowing her to the how the world looked outside of the Ruins. She touched his shoulder multiple times, leaning in towards him as if she were about to share a deep secret. However, nothing so scandalous ever spilled from her lips. All her remarks contained to how the world had looked before this.

She spoke of how the ocean went out for miles and miles and seemed to never end. Of the great explorations to where Station Square stood now for herbs and food and supplies. Every step she took, every move she made was connected, forever bound to history. A history that she only knew. Knowledge that was rich and precious, so many things she spoke of that made him wonder what great historians, archeologists, scientists, bards, anthropologists would give for just a moment with her and her mind. And yet, all of this came rolling out of her like nothing, as if it were nothing more than idle chitchat. _Perhaps_ , he thought. _We are more alike than we both realize..._

Tikal, a living history book and Shadow, a walking weapon.

"This world is so strange," she breathed as they passed through the cavern that led to Shrine Isle. "But beautiful at the same time. It makes me glad I sealed myself away."

"Really?" Shadow asked.

"Yes. Otherwise, it would have been destroyed and none of this would ever had happened." She said, keeping pace with him. "Chaos would have flooded the world and destroyed all life. Perhaps we would still be stuck in the civilizations of my people..."

Shadow kept his gaze to the ground. "So you do not regret losing your life?" He said. "Everything you could have had?"

She shook her head, stopping to look at him. "No. Not for a second." She said. "I would have married, borne children, been chief and then died and became a spirit. But even then, I may not have met Guardian Knuckles or Mr Sonic or Miss Rose..."

Shadow looked to her as she gently ran her hand over his wrist and the back of his hand. "I would not have met you." She said quietly. Another surge passed through him, electrifying his body.

"Tikal,"

"That, Shadow. Would be something I would regret." She said, a blush sweeping across her muzzle.

He took a step towards her, his hands grazing her skirt and meeting her hips. Her lips curved into a gentle smile as she pulled him close to her. Her scent was intoxicating, her strange warmth against him. Energy surged and he swore for a brief moment, he heard her heart thud in her chest. Something too crazy to even think of.

Shadow leaned closer, eventually backing her against the door of the cavern, her back pressed against the ornate design that her people had left. His muzzle brushed against her dreads, the scent of metal and water exploding as he grazed against her. He shut his eyes, pinning her against the wall. Tikal grip against his hand tightened, her claws marking his skin. As she did so, he shifted and let out a low growl. The echidna tensed against him, her blue eyes opening. She loosened her grip and cautiously reached out to touch his muzzle.

He felt her freeze, her hand stopping midway to his muzzle. Her voice, soft and gentle whispered his name. He felt his cheeks heat and he quickly pulled away, keeping his gaze from the echidna. "Apologies." He murmured, straightening up, still avoiding her gaze.

The spirit cleared her throat, brushing her skirt and beginning to speak. "Shadow,"

" _Please_ … Don't speak of it." He said firmly. His crimson gaze flashed to hers. He leaned closer and through gritted teeth said, "It did not happen."

"Yes," she murmured as Shadow pushed past her, opening the door to Shrine Isle. He left the echidna behind, keeping his distance from her. His hand wandered up to his muzzle, grazing against his cheek. Heat radiated against his palm, eyes growing wide.

 _Please be a wound of some sort._ He thought as he pulled his hand away. His glove, pale as snow with no remnant of blood to be found. Frowning, Shadow clenched his hand into a fist. He had only blushed once when he was first created; when Maria had planted a sisterly kiss upon his head one night. Even around Rouge, he had never shown such... lust? Empty desire? Greed?

Why had his body suddenly decided to betray him? It was as though she had triggered something in him that caused his mind to almost blackout and for his body to take over.

He felt the grass kick up beside him, glancing up to see Tikal running at his side. He turned to see a stricken expression on her face as she transformed into the pink ball of light. She sped past the hedgehog and towards Shrine Isle. In the distance upon the Shrine, Shadow saw the outlines of two figures, one supporting the other. The sunset was too blinding to give away anymore. But Shadow already knew of the only two who would board the Isle.

Shadow skated ahead, following Tikal's lead. Crossing the bridge, he broke into a run, watching as Knuckles helped Rouge to the marble. "Guardian, you've returned!" Tikal exclaimed, reverting to her physical form. She fell to her knees, reaching out for an injured Rouge. "Chaos, what happened?!"

Shadow climbed the staircase, a frown creasing his muzzle as Knuckles pouted. "Just a mishap in Security Hall." He muttered, throwing a glare towards Rouge. "Someone wasn't looking where she was going..."

"LOOKING WHERE I WAS GOING? You've gotta be kidding me!" Rouge said, jabbing a finger towards him. Tikal helped Rouge sit up, the bat frowning. "If I hadn't pushed you out of the way you would have been crushed Knucklehead!"

Shadow turned to Rouge, kneeling to her level. He rested a hand on her shoulder, moving her body slightly to see one of her wings crumpled. "Can you fly?" He asked.

"No! I can't even stretch out my wing!" She exclaimed. "And it's all his fault!"

Knuckles shook his head. "Oh yeah, it's my fault you didn't trust me!" He exclaimed, shaking his head. The echidna crossed his arms.

"How did this happen?" Tikal asked. She rose to get a clay bowl for water. Chaos bubbled up as she dipped the bowl into the pools. The echidna greeted him telepathically, quickly thanked him and excused herself as she returned her attention to the agent, guardian and spy.

"Well Knucklehead over here thought running around death traps was fun and—" Rouge began, stopping abruptly to yelp at the pain in her wing.

Tikal shrunk back as Shadow neared the bat who writhed in pain. Knuckles looked in concern as she let out another cry. Quickly, Tikal set down the clay bowl, took Rouge's hand and led it to the Master Emerald. Before the bat could object or pull her hand from Tikal's grasp, the spirit spoke: "The Master Emerald has healing properties," she said, holding the bat's hand to the surface of the rock. "It works best for someone who is connected to the Emeralds in some way,"

"But... I don't have a connection," Rouge said through gritted teeth.

"Yes, but give it time. It works slower on those who don't. It will lessen the pain, Miss Rouge." Tikal said. She reached for the bowl, offering it to Rouge and gently patting her hand to calm her.

Shadow frowned, his gaze trailing from the spirit and the spy to the guardian. He stepped towards Knuckles, his crimson gaze focused on him. "How could you let this happen?" He asked. "Rouge is half of your team."

"Listen here edgehog, it was her who jumped in front of me!" Knuckles said. "I could've gotten out of the way in time but she wanted to play the hero card—"

"Because _you_ were being an _idiot!_ " Rouge exclaimed, followed by another yelp of pain.

"She needs medical attention right away," Shadow said. He turned his wrist over, dialling in the code for HQ. The hedgehog turned away from the three, his body facing the staircase of Shrine Isle.

"Listen, it's not my fault she's hurt." Knuckles said, raising his hands in defence. "It's not hers either."

"Oh so what?" Rouge forced out, attempting to sit up further. Her voice venomous. "What is the malfunctioning security's fault? Oh no, it was the _fans_ , yeah. Had to be, right?"

"Would you shut your trap for a minute?" Knuckles growled, shooting daggers at Rouge. He grit his teeth, balling his hands into fists. "But you're right, she needs help. I'll go with her to GUN or wherever the hell it is to make sure she gets patched up."

Shadow, overhearing this, quickly finished his communication and turned to Knuckles. But before he could get a single scathing word in, Tikal spoke up. "She should rest here with the Master Emerald before leaving, Guardian. It will mask the pain for a portion of your journey." She said.

Shadow frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. "What of the emeralds?" He demanded

The echidna sighed, glancing away. "You and Tikal will have to find them. I felt a strange energy coming from Lost World Zone on the way back here." He said. "It should be the last stop before we have all the shards."

"Speaking of shards, where are they?" Shadow asked. Knuckles blushed, turning his gaze from them all.

"I have to do everything around here, don't I?" She grumbled. The bat's free hand dove into her breastplate, causing Tikal to blush and look away quickly from the bat.

Her gaze met Shadow's and her ˆblue eyes widened. " _Shadow!_ " The spirit exclaimed, causing the hedgehog to jump slightly.

"Oh relax Firefly, he's seen worse." Rouge said. She pulled the small satchel from her bosom and threw them at Shadow's feet. "Safest place to keep things of value."

The hedgehog scooped the shards up. "My charge is Tikal and the island, not the Master Emerald." Shadow said.

"So what, do you want me to send my ancestor by herself?" He asked, pointing to the spirit. She glanced up, doe-eyed and met Shadow's gaze. Quickly, they both tore their gazes from each other.

"No. You should go with her. I will stay with Rouge until GUN comes to pick her up." Shadow said.

"Listen here Shadow, you don't get to boss me around,"

"You weren't to let my partner get hurt."

Knuckles grit his teeth. "This is my island! I make the rules!"

"And it was commandeered by GUN for threats to international security." Shadow said.

Knuckles took a swing at Shadow. The hedgehog dodged, summoning a Chaos Spear that sparked with green light.

" _Stop!_ " Tikal cried out, stepping between the two. "Please, don't hurt each other!"

"Yeah, we don't need another person injured," Rouge said snidely. The guardian and the agent lowered their fists, glaring at each other.

"Miss Rouge is right." Tikal said. She turned to Knuckles. "Please, Guardian Knuckles, cooperate for the sake of the Master Emerald."

The guardian pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Fine." He muttered.

Tikal cleared her throat. "I think it would be best if Rouge was escorted to GUN by Knuckles. And once she's healed, return here to restore the shards." She suggested. "And while that occurs, Shadow and I will search Lost World for the missing shards."

The hedgehog briefly glanced to Tikal at the mention of his name. He shut his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "Jeez, you make me sound like a damsel in distress, Firefly." Rouge said.

"It's only safe to travel in pairs. Besides Knuckles and Shadow are the only ones who have been outside of Station Square, I'm afraid I'd be of little help." Tikal said.

Shadow's communicator buzzed and he frowned. "The soonest the chopper will arrive is by morning." He said. "They're apparently backed up with a threat from Eggman."

Rouge grumbled a cuss as Tikal grabbed a blanket that had been thrown to the side of the Shrine. She offered it to the bat, attempting to adjust her position while keeping her palm against the jewel.

"While we wait," Shadow said, glaring at Knuckles. "I want to hear of what happened."

The echidna sneered, taking a step towards him. "You've heard as much as your stupid—"

"Guardian?" Tikal piped up. She rose to her feet, ready to step between the two. Rouge smirked, watching the guardian's face fall into a frown.

"Well if the demand is that high, I suppose I must deliver!" She chimed.

"Yes, Rouge, please. I'd much rather hear it from the mouth of the injured." Shadow said, gaining a wink from the spy.

"Why don't we all get comfortable... And give each other lots of room?" Tikal suggested, nodding for Knuckles to sat closer to the staircase with her. Shadow took a seat close to Rouge.

The bat crossed one leg over the other. She batted her eyelashes, her index finger meeting her bottom lip, as if in thought. "Well, it all started when Knuckles started to feel a strange aura around Security Hall Zone... We had just finished up in Dry Lagoon and we both felt energy form the Master Emerald..."

* * *

 _A/N:  
Yooooo hit up dw for commentary n extras! (Link is in my bio)_

 _To answer ultimate-ccc's question for a Tikal VA: Eden Reigel… girl could pull the innocent sweetie pie well tbh_

 _Shoutout to darkblaze14 for being the usual rad sounding board he is ❤︎_

 _And a maSSIVE SHOUTOUT TO EGODRAWS ON TWITTER/TUMBLR FOR TAKING MY COMMISSION FOR THE NEW COVER! She's an amazing artist, so pls follow her n if u have the extra $$$ consider commissioning her! ITS TOTALLY WORTH IT AND SHE IS AN INCREDIBLY KIND AND GIFTED ARTIST_

 _MOre pics are on ego's twitter at egodraws!_

 _Thanks for reading~!_


	12. I Swear I'm A Spy!

_Chapter 12: I Swear I'm A Spy!_

"I can _not_ believe that you sensed those shards out _here_ of all places," Rouge grumbled under her breath.

"Shut up." Knuckles barked as he walked ahead, his sneakers almost silent against the metal floors. "You were hiding this from me, weren't you?!"

"Of course not! I haven't been in GUN's southern base in years! I work purely out of the northwestern base with Shadow and Omega." Rouge said, her teal gaze narrowing on the echidna. "Do you really think I would hide this from you? Seriously? It's my job to find them—"

"How am I supposed to believe you when I start sensing the shards in a _GUN base_?"

"Maybe you should actually have a bit of faith in me! Shadow and I are assigned to this mission with the intent of stopping whatever disaster could happen!" She said before glaring at him. "Or would you rather have a repeat of the ARK?"

The echidna stayed quiet as they approached the great metal doors of the building. It had long since been abandoned for a finer, state of the art building in Mazuri. Rouge had carried Knuckles overhead as she flew down to the building, on the threat that he'd tell GUN of her unsavoury past intent to keep the Emerald for herself. They were on the third level of the building and Knuckles only complained of the dull ache that came with the sensation of emerald shards.

"If I remember correctly, it was _you_ that shattered the Master Emerald last time." She said in a singsong voice.

"Only because you were attempting to steal it." He said, pressing on. "Come on, I can sense it."

"This place is still a danger zone you idiot! We can't run blindly into it, it's suicide." She exclaimed. "I'm shocked that GUN didn't demolish whatever was left."

"I'm a Guardian of a huge rock, you're a martial arts-trained spy. I think we're fine." He said before frowning. "Come _on._ "

The bat frowned, staying silent for a moment. The hallway was quite light, the sun streaming through where windows had once been. The ground had been torched and the infrastructure was iffy. Rouge kept her wings outstretched, ready to grab Knuckles and give him an earful if even the slightest pebble of debris dropped.

She frowned, watching as they approached the frame of where a door had once blocked their way. At the side was a passkey terminal, blown from the blast. If this debacle had occurred before the explosion, they would not be walking so easily.

"I don't even know why you're so worked up over this." He grumbled.

"And I don't know how you're so calm." She shot back, walking around shards of glass that peppered the floor.

The two approached a huge boulder of drywall and metal. With a quick glance up, one could tell that it had come from above, surely after the impact of the blast. Rouge could feel goosebumps prickle her skin as she walked. Abandoned and destroyed places, while not scaring her fully, unnerved her. She kept her wings unfolded, her hands locked in fists and her eyes flickering around her, ready to run at the sign of danger.

They searched high and low for a few moments, both not saying a word. Then, after a moment, Rouge mumbled about how useless the search was.

"Shut up, Batbrain." Knuckles called.

"Oh Knuckie, why are you so rude to me? And here I thought we were such good friends." Rouge whined.

"I'd rather go on a fishing trip with Shadow."

"Really? Hm, I wonder how long you'd two last before you could rip each other apart..." she mused, pleased with herself. "Speaking of Shadsy, he's probably getting to know Firefly _pretty_ well now..."

"Don't even talk like that." Knuckles spat. "Tikal's too good for him. She's a step from being anglicized."

"Hey, even the angels have to get a little naughty." She teased, winking. The echidna walked away from her. She shook her head, frowned and let out a sigh. She called out, "Oh Chaos, c'mon it was just a joke. Shadow and Tikal would never work out, and besides, I'm pretty sure Shadow doesn't know what boo—"

She trailed off as she turned on her heel, eyes falling upon Knuckles. He stood before a huge laser-guarded cage. Memories flooded to her as she remembered how many bots had guarded that area and the Chaos Emerald that had been hidden in that hell of an area. "Get away from there!" Rouge exclaimed.

Knuckles ignored her. "I sensed the Emeralds." He said once again. "Give me your key card."

"No! Are you crazy?!" She demanded, hand over top a breast, where the card was safely hidden. "These systems are fried! They can't even take the cards!"

"Then why's it asking for an ID?"

"Wha—" Rouge started. She hurried over, seeing a blinking system. "No way. It survived the blast."

"Rouge, I swear, I sense the shards in there." He said, purple eyes searing her. She frowned. "We have to get in there."

"How could they have gotten in there?" She countered. "Huh? How?"

"I don't know! Check your tracker." He dared. The bat held his gaze for a moment before frowning and pulling the small sensor from her pocket. Upon opening it, the machine beeped loudly. The echidna smirked. "There's two."

"So what?"

"So, if we don't check here and clear it, we could be short a shard and the Master Emerald isn't complete." He said. "Look, the sooner we find them the better. I want to get back to my island just like you want to go back to whatever you want to do."

Rouge frowned. He was right: the sooner they shut up, buckled down and found the shards, the sooner they could part. The sooner she could get back to the fun late nights at her club, dancing until dawn. And though she could lie to Knuckles, she couldn't fib to herself when she felt her telltale treasure-hunting instincts kick in.

"Fine." She grimaced, grabbing her ID card from her breastplate and waving it in front of the terminal. It beeped happily, the great doors groaning open. The room was dark and Rouge flipped on her night-vision visor.

The two began searching wordlessly, eyes focused on the ground. Rouge glanced between her beeping sensor and the ground. The whir of a motor was what stole her eyes from the ground. Then, a loud thud followed by Knuckles growling. The bat stashed her sensor away and turned to see him wrestling a reawakened GUN bot.

"They're... they're back online?" She asked, running towards him. She raised her leg, swiftly bringing it down and knocking the machine to the ground. The echidna growled again, preparing a Knuckle Duster, before standing amongst the sparks.

"Okay that's it. We are leaving right now." Rouge said, grabbing his arm.

He yanked it from her grasp. "No! I feel the Emeralds around here. We are not leaving without them!"

"I want to leave with my life!" She exclaimed. "The security's on the fritz from the blast and the bots are as good as gone too! There's no telling what could happen!"

"I'm not leaving. You can go back to the island, but I'm not leaving without the shards."

"And I'm not leaving without you!" She exclaimed, feebly attempting to grab his wrist again. "Listen, we can call for backup! GUN can handle this; cut the power, dismantle the surviving bots, find the shard—"

"This is my job, Rouge! I am the Master Emerald's Guardian! I'm supposed to protect it!" He exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders. "This is _my_ duty!"

"I understand but you don't know how deep you're in! You could die here, Knuckles! Then where would the Emerald be? Unprotected and vulnerable to theft!"

The echidna frowned and turned on his heel, walking away. The bat rolled her eyes, calling his name. "Knuckles? Knuckles!" She exclaimed, hurrying after him. "You're being stupid and stubborn!"

She followed him to the darker part of Security Hall, frowning. She winced, glancing around. The steel walls did little to comfort her—after all, the last time she'd been inside, she had almost died. She'd lost him within a moment and felt a frown crease her lips. She sighed before pulling out her sensor again, this time, turning down the volume.

She walked about the area, sweeping for any signs. Slowly, the machine started to ramp up. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the floor, hoping for a shard to pop out at her.

It felt like forever as Rouge and Knuckles searched, longer than any other search. And sifting through rubble and debris made it all the harder. The bat kept glancing up to check behind her for any more rogue bots or security measures. Nervousness attacked her, every minor scrape or murmur that bounced off the torched walls made her jump and clutch her sensor in a death grip.

Finally, Knuckles came around the corner. The sensor began to act up. Her eyes met his as she opened her mouth. He showed her the shard before dropping it into the satchel they brought along.

"Can we—"

"No. There's one more."

"Of course there is," she grumbled under her breath as he began to search again. The spy sighed as she carefully crept deeper into the upper level, Knuckles by her side. The Guardian outstretched his hand, focusing hard and shutting his eyes. It was that mistake that almost got him killed.

Out of nowhere, Rouge heard the whir of an engine. Her eyes widened as she grabbed Knuckles's shoulder. He still searched, despite the noise. The drone came out of nowhere, cutting through the air and launching a laser shot aimed right at the searching echidna.

The spy yelped, before taking a running start to the tackle him out of the way. She pushed him out of the way, the laser shot singing her wing. She yelped, landing atop the guardian. The echidna pushed her off of him, mounting the nearest wall and gliding to smash the drone.

Rouge winced as she tried to outstretch her wings. She glanced over her shoulder, horrified when she saw the way which her left wing was bent and red. She yelped, spinning to try and get a better look at it, tears staining her face.

She caught Knuckles's gaze for a moment. His purple eyes holding a shred of concern, perhaps? Maybe he actually _did_ care for her...

The groan of a motor pulled from her pity and she looked up. One of the GUN security bots headed straight for them and she cried out. Knuckles grabbed her by the waist, her wing colliding with his shoulder and earning a loud yelp. He grabbed the back of her legs, picking her up. She looked up, teary eyes barely making out him, who held her with both arms, his dreads spread to allow them to glide down.

She winced, her nails digging into Knuckles's shoulder as they glided. Her brow furrowed, eyes briefly glancing to him. They landed against the ground, tumbling as Rouge cried out again. "What happened?" He asked.

"My wing! My wing's ruined!" She cried, attempting to get up. The echidna looked to her, seeing the crumpled wing. His eyes widened as he gave a sympathetic wince.

"You've got the shards?"

"Yes I do, you knucklehead!" She wheezed out, pain consuming her.

"Let's go. You need a doctor. Now."

* * *

"...and that's how we ended up like this." Rouge said simply.

"How tragic," Tikal said, clasping her hands together. The echidna let out a sigh as Rouge batted her hand. "You must have been terrified."

"But did you get the shards?" Shadow asked. His voice surprised the echidna, as he'd been quiet since Rouge had begun her tale.

"Of course I did." The bat said as Knuckles frowned.

"She means me. She was too busy getting hurt." He produced a sack of shards, waving them in the air.

"Because of _you_ , I may add." Rouge said, asserting his guilt.

"Hey, don't blame me because—"

The roar of a helicopter cut them off. Shadow got up, looking to the edge of the Altar. In the distance stirring choppy waves, was a GUN chopper. Knuckles got up to glance at it too before frowning.

"Is it them?" Rouge asked, trying to get up. Tikal held her back against the rock, her delicate hands surprisingly strong.

"Please, you need all the strength the Master Emerald can give you." She pleaded before looking up to Shadow. Her eyes filled with worry and pleading. The hedgehog felt himself grow weak, reminded of their moment at the gates. _Triggered just by a stare._ He thought. Her allure was stronger than Shadow had anticipated.

He pulled his gaze from hers, nodding. "It's them. Listen to Tikal." He ordered to Rouge. He turned to Knuckles, ready to ask him to wave them down. The guardian beat him to it, already in the middle of the landing, waving his arms wildly.

Before long, the chopper had landed and Rouge was loaded onto a stretcher. The spy had objected but no one listened to her. They were ready to take off, waiting for Knuckles.

"Please, take care Guardian." Tikal said, clasping her hands in Knuckles's.

"I will. Don't worry." He promised his ancestor with a smile. He glanced to Shadow, his grin fading. "Take care of her."

Shadow didn't say a word, crossing his arms. "Shadow, I'm serious. You'll be leaving the island and if something happens to Tikal—"

"I'll protect her with my life." He said quickly, looking up to Knuckles. From the corner of his eye, he saw Tikal wilt a little. "Okay?"

"Okay." Knuckles said, nodding. "I'll see you two later."

"Travel safe!" Tikal chimed, waving. Her ancestor disappeared into the back of the helicopter. It took off the ground a moment later, blades chopping the air and letting their dreads and quills fly wildly. It flew away from Shrine Isle and into the dark night, becoming only an exhilarating memory for Tikal.

She stood there for a moment, watching the stars as Shadow turned on his heel. He began to walk away, glancing behind him as Tikal stayed put. "You coming?" He asked.

"Oh? Yes." Tikal said, turning to walk with him. He walked faster than her, mounting the steps to the Altar before she did. Chaos had materialized, much to his chagrin. He frowned as the watery god slithered towards Tikal.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She assured him, apologizing for the worry and then for the interruption of his peace. "Guardian Knuckles and Miss Rouge were troubled. But they're fine now, and the Altar is peaceful once more."

The god turned his narrowing green gaze to Shadow. "Don't be rude, Chaos!" She exclaimed, blushing embarrassedly. She smiled to the hedgehog. "He really doesn't mean anything bad—"

"It's fine." He said, raising a hand. He turned on his heel, descending the staircase. "We'll leave in the morning. I'll come get you."

"Where are you going?" Tikal asked, her voice full of worry and concern.

"I was going to rest outside the Altar. Your friend probably wants his home back."

"Please don't!" She exclaimed. Shadow turned to look at her. She stood at the top step, reaching out to him. Her face quickly flushed as she scrambled for words. "I meant to say please don't worry yourself with him! He's just grumpy."

Shadow's gaze seared hers for a moment. She stood straighter. "I want you to stay here and be comfortable." She said, turning redder by the moment.

Shadow forced a frown. She looked quite cute, all blush and nervous and stumbling. And while Shadow truly did want to wander the jungle of Mystic Ruins that night, her pleads evoked a greater desire in him: a desire to be in her company.

He set one foot on the bottom step, climbing back up the staircase. She flushed once more when they came close. Neither moved for a moment and the desire for intimacy that once attacked them surged again. Tikal, using better—chaster—judgement, sidestepped away from him and sat down by the Emerald with Chaos, who vanished a moment later.

Shadow lowered himself against the marble floors and reluctantly took a blanket from Tikal. She offered him a gentle smile. "Rest well." She said.

It was probably that blanket and her well-wishes that made it the best rest he had ever gotten.

* * *

A/N:

Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world to me!

Cover was drawn by egodraws on twitter n tumblr! Soundtrack is on yt and my tumblr (in the bio)

nOw watch me go into hiberuution again.. Jk next chapter is in the works n will be out soon!


	13. Cordial Relations (or Leading Lights)

_Chapter 13: Leading Lights (or Cordial Relations)_

There had been something he noticed about her while in the night before. It was different from how she reacted to the shards or the sleepy look that overcame her when she was far from the Master Emerald for too long. This was different.

Shadow had always been excellent at reading people. He was the ultimate lifeform after all, he had to be able to analyze body language in battle. So when he caught glimpses of her— things like red wrists or a dazed look—it was natural to his eye. But this, this was different. And he couldn't tell if it was a bad different, or a good different.

It was when she'd convinced him to sleep on the Isle. When she looked at him so tenderly, so gently, he saw something in her eyes. Something other than the pure blue they usually were and the gelatinous tears that threatened to spill down her muzzle. When he came back up the staircase and the two were close—her gentle musk unbearable and her warmth invading his cold body—he saw adoration in her eyes.

Adoration? Or was it graciousness? Gratitude? He had promised to stay and protect her, to keep her safe while she presumably rested. Granted, she did have a large, mutated Chao to keep her safe, but at that moment she pleaded with him, said _his_ name in such a concerned voice.

Surely it was gratitude. But the way her entire being became stronger, more dominant after he said agreed to stay... It had to be adoration that made her strong. But who? Her entire clan was dead, and the temple they roamed about in was one of the few, solemn reminders of them.

Her people... gone. Why did she continue to work at this? If Knuckles were to pass, would she still stay? Would she return to her duties as Guardian? Or would she, Chaos, the Emerald and the island simply disappear?

Knuckles would pass one day. Nothing is exempt from the clutches of time; all must pass, wither and die. Even Shadow knew that he would eventually meet his maker one day. Everyone disappears, becomes a nothing more than a pile of ash, and hazy, rose-coloured memories.

Except Tikal.

She had already passed, but she was more than a memory, more than the bones of a person. She was dead and yet, she was happy. She walked between the moon, the sun, the stars. She floated between all of them, oscillating like a swing and somehow was brought slowly back to him. Like magnets to each other, attracted and bound despite negatives.

He glanced up to the spirit, who sat at the glowing, shattered Emerald on the staircase above. She looked so content, so calm when near it. He found himself wondering if she had always been that way—calm, gentle, kind.

He pulled his blanket to his chin, the scent of campfire and burnt plants invading his nose. She glanced over her shoulder, past him and to the edge of the Isle. For a spilt second, he caught that look in her eyes again.

The adoration she held—for everything and nothing in the world. She loved every single living thing about this earth, from the sky above to the dirt at her feet. And yet, she loved none of it truly, because she knew that it would rust, burn, dry, bleed. She knew it would all end.

And for the first time, Shadow wondered if she could truly feel adoration.

* * *

Although she could be considered a deity herself, Tikal continued her routine of morning prayers. First, offerings of fresh water and fine fruit for the spirits that surrounded Angel Island. A song for the fallen people of her clan and a moment of silence for their souls. Then, thoughts of others—usually for the protection of the Guardian, for the healing of Miss Rouge, the ascension of Angel Island and the continued sanity of Chaos.

Even as a child under the watchful guidance of her grandmother, she had been taught the golden rule for any priestess: always ask for others, never oneself. If she closed her eyes and thought long and hard enough, she could hear her beloved grandmother speak that warning.

When she was finishing her prayers, she would rise towards the sun. The idea was as long as she could see it on the horizon, darkness would never stalk her steps. However, with her recent luck of being reawakened, Rouge's injury and the entire debacle with Shadow, it seemed like the light on the horizon was a farce.

Tikal looked towards the rising sun, it's warm and heavenly light illuminating the edge of the isle. Her gaze softened as Chaos began to bubble up. _Good morning._ He greeted.

"Good morning, Chaos." The spirit offered a quick smile before treading down the steps. "Can you watch the Altar for me while I gather berries for breakfast?"

 _Of course. Although, couldn't you wake the outsider?_ He suggested, annoyedly.

"It's his duty to rest. Besides, he's supposed to watch over me when we go shard hunting, not be a babysitter." Tikal said. She descended the steps, her feet meeting the soft grass.

 _Fine. But you could be his guardian. The power that lies in you could crush him in a second._ Chaos chastised.

"I'm not sure about that... Guardian Knuckles thinks otherwise about him." She said, her gaze flickering to the heap of blankets on the grass. She took an extra fabric knot from the side of the Altar, using it to hold the fruit. "Besides, I've always been a peacemaker."

 _Speaking of crushing... you wouldn't happen to be—_

"Chaos!" She exclaimed, her voice echoing across the isle and rippling across the water. Chaos laughed.

 _It's much too easy to shock you._ He said, eyes softening. _But I thought you would have had better taste! You had lines of suitors for your hand and in waltzes this trespasser and suddenly you're all ablush around him?_

"I am not!" Tikal said, aghast.

 _Really? Because what was last night? 'Oh please stay, I want you to be comfortable!' You were never like that around any of the men of the clan!_

"Because Father didn't let them even close to me!"

 _Seriously though. Some proud warrior comes in outta nowhere and suddenly you're both all over each other—_

"I am not having this conversation with you! I have eyes for no one, promise!" She said, dropping volume. "I have fruit to go collect."

 _For your cru—_

Tikal turned to the mutated Chao as he spoke. His lime eyes blanked and he dropped the subject. _Be safe._ He said.

"Thank you." Tikal said curtly. She set out across the soft grass, the cool morning breeze playing with her dreads. She crossed the bridge that connected Shrine Isle to Mystic Ruins. She turned, giving a gentle wave to Chaos who stood at the top of the Altar.

Silently, she thanked whoever above that Shadow was still asleep. It gave her time to herself, to think without being followed by the hedgehog himself or Chaos. Though the latter did give her some shred of privacy.

To be unaccompanied was a rare feat. She found herself happy and somewhat guilt-ridden that she felt so. She loved being around others. On clear and beautiful days, before the collapse of the Island, she would project herself out and sit with Knuckles. Then again, that was just the three on one island, not several others. It'd been years since she'd been around so many... colourful people.

She let out a sigh as she produced the knot and began to pluck away berries. Cupping her hand with the cloth in her palm, she gathered the fruit slowly, phased by her thoughts.

After Rouge and Knuckles had left the island that evening, she'd spent the night fighting off thoughts of Shadow. They were mostly on how he looked at her... That awful, searing gaze of his and how the air seemed to become colder around him.

But what was more taxing was what he said to Knuckles: "I'll protect her with my life". That put her on such an edge that not even her mantra could relieve. Would he truly lay down his life for her? If it were a choice between either of them, would he really offer himself in her stead?

Or was that just the lust talking? She felt herself flush at the word. _Lust_. Chaos, it wasn't even audible and it served send her into a flustered frenzy.

Yet, that's what this all was, right? The lengthy glances they exchanged, the quiet whispers of promises and forever. How she found herself wanting to say so much more around him and growing so angry and confused with herself that she wanted to scream?

Suppose that could be lust. And this thunder that haunted her heart had returned.

"It is..." she couldn't finish the word aloud. _Lust._ Her muzzle felt like it was on fire and she frowned.

She shook the thoughts of Shadow out of her head and heart, for the matter. She would not think of him and their moments any longer. Chaos, they had _moments_ now! First at Twinkle Park, then in the tunnel to the Altar and last night when she turned into a child in his presence. Where was her backbone? Where was her determination, her rebellious heretic streak that won her this never-ending life? Simple. There was no cause to fight for. Nothing to rally against that was morally wrong or life threatening. There was just... him, being himself, being that curmudgeonly and dour agent.

And her guardian.

" _I'll protect her with my life._ " She'd heard him say those exact words. Protect her with his life. Like a warrior to her prince, or a common man to his mate. Shadow would protect her with his life. Lust was strong enough to do that...

She flushed at the last part, although it was true. Shadow was allowed to stay on Angel Island to look after her solely. She was her shield, her bulletproof guard, the steel sword protecting the silk-petaled flower.

 _I wish I wasn't such a peacemaker._ She thought, plucking ruby-coloured fruit from the bush. _Then it would be easier to drive him away. And these vexing emotions._ She thought, dropping the berries into her small pile.

True, it would be easier to drive the agent way to cordial relations if she was less... _Tikal_ , for a lack of better term. But then she would be filled with more regret than ever.

" _So you do not regret losing your life? Everything you could have had?_ "

Her eyes flickered open, her hand clenching and almost bursting the berries in her hand. Her breath hitched in her throat as she remembered how close they were. A blush found its' way to her cheeks and she frowned.

She still couldn't regret her sacrifice though. Even though it landed her here, fighting confusing emotions and flushes fiercer than the hottest wildfires. And _incredibly_ annoying thoughts of lips brushing each other; her breath hitched in her throat as she felt his warmth close in towards her, his fingers entangling with hers as she met his gaze—

 _Perhaps cordial relations is a better idea._ She told herself sternly, pulling her mind out of the gutter.

As if on cue, Tikal felt his presence before he could announce himself. In their short time together, she had realized a familiar feeling that would settle when Shadow came close. The air could grow static and she could feel a shiver down her spine, a rare occurrence that happened only when she was in the presence another user of Chaos Energy.

Tikal glanced over her shoulder, looking up at the agent. She offered a plain smile. "Good morning." She greeted, before looking back to the bush of berries.

"I thought you were told to stay around me." He said, ignoring her pleasant greeting.

"I never agreed to that." Tikal said, keeping her gaze from him.

"Knuckles told you to, remember?"

"Oh. Right, he did." She glanced over her shoulder once again. "Apologies."

Shadow grumbled, his gaze heavy on the spirit as she continued to pluck away ripe berries. "Why are you even over here?" He asked.

"I may not need nutrition, but you do." She said. "And it's been days since you last ate. I thought it would a nice gesture to offer you some breakfast."

The hedgehog stayed silent as Tikal tied up the cloth into a taut knot. She began past him, stopping for a moment to look him in the eyes. Her blue gaze seared his vision and he glanced away. She felt a pang of disappointment in her chest. _Steel yourself, Ti. Less... you, more cordial._ She thought to herself. She offered the knot of fruit to him, holding her gaze. "I didn't expect you to be ungrateful." She shot.

"I—" He began before frowning. His furrowed brow was an obvious sign of surprise at her curtness. "Thank you."

Tikal only gave a brief nod before beginning towards the bridge. He followed close behind, and the two reached Shrine Isle. The two began towards the Altar. "Hello Chaos." She greeted with a smile. The water god dematerialized and slid back to his pools with an annoyed grunt at Shadow's company.

"I got a message from Rouge..." Shadow grumbled as Tikal took away the bowls for the food and water she'd offered earlier. "She's all right."

"I'm glad." She said, keeping her gaze to the marble floor.

"Apparently Knuckles was screaming at the nurses," he offered, as if to try and get her to lighten up slightly.

"That does seem like my ancestor."

"Didn't realize he was so possessive."

"He's just concerned for her health. She is his..." she trailed off, realizing the threat of cordial relations.

But Shadow was quick as a whip. His crimson gaze seared her, the spirit stealing a glance out of the corner of her eye. His brow was raised, as if intrigued—an emotion she'd yet to see on his stoic visage. "You think they're together?" He asked.

"I suppose. Was it strange?" She asked, glancing to him.

"They argue all the damn time."

"I thought that was a new-age version of courtship." She said innocently.

His lips twisted into a smirk for a split second before he glanced away. Tikal, now the intrigued, craned her neck to get a better look.

"What?" He asked. "Something on my face?"

"Yes." She said, looking sideways at him. "I've just never seen you smile."

"I wasn't smiling." He said quickly. "The berries were just bitter."

Although she didn't buy to for a second, Tikal let it go with a nod. She busied herself with folding the crumpled blanket Shadow had left at the edge of the staircase. "So, are we going shard hunting today?"

"We—" he began, before remembering the catastrophe at Red Mountain. "Yes, we are."

"Where?" She egged.

The agent stumbled for a moment, still unused to her newfound curtness. "Lost World. One of the last ones to explore."

"Lost World?" She asked. A shiver crept down her spine. She had suspected that a shard would be attracted there but had hoped not.

"Yes." He said before his voice dropped, quickly remembering their afternoon before the temple and the hours Tikal had spent explaining the once-beloved Gods that the statue had been erected for. "Are you all right to go hunting?"

"Of course." She said quietly. Her hands fidgeted. "But if I... I get too emotional, let me go. And I apologize."

"It's fine." He said. He glanced to her. "I'll let you prepare. Find me when you want to leave."

"I'm waiting on you, if you hadn't noticed." She said, cringing at her newfound attitude. Shadow's brow furrowed again, his gaze on hers for a moment too long.

"I didn't realize—"

"It's fine. Finish your breakfast, I can wait." She said, taking a seat on the top step of the staircase and leaning towards Chaos' pools. The God bubbled on the surface. _I didn't know you could be so sassy! I'm loving it!_ He exclaimed.

The echidna flushed, hiding a smirk behind her hand. The god pressed on: _I bet he is too, but I'll be sure to smack some sense into him if he gets the wrong idea—_

"No!" She exclaimed, knotting his hands into fists.

"What? What's wrong?" Shadow asked immediately. His head whipped around and he dropped the knot of fruit.

Chaos's pools bubbled up rapidly in laughter. Tikal held out her hands in front of her. "It's fine! Chaos was just... uh... He was getting out of hand."

Shadow stared her down before swiping the colourful piece of fabric off the ground. He folded it and handed it to her. "Then the guard duty will serve him well. Let's go."

* * *

Her trembling hands and flickering gaze made shard hunting harder. She had never once been this nervous. Then again, she had never been fully _told_ that she was shard hunting. All those times with the Guardian before were just helpful hints, and Twinkle Park had been a complete accident. But nonetheless, she had been told to search for the shards, told by the Guardian, told by Shadow, told by the Master Emerald itself. And even though Shadow was close by, Tikal couldn't calm herself. Even the constant murmurs of her mantra, something that had calmed her since she could barely open her eyes, did little to comfort her.

Although, they were barely inside Lost World. They had mounted the staircase to the temple and stood out front as Shadow heaved the stones in place. She held her breath, grinding her jaw and rubbing her wrist. Barely into the zone and she was already reacting as if the shards were close.

"Chaos is power, enriched by the heart..." she murmured, voice barely above a breath. She shut her eyes tight. She heard the stones fall into place and felt his presence by her side. She squeezed her eyes shut and hid a wince, knotting her hands into fists.

The groan of the large, snake jaw opening set her on edge. Her eyes blinked open and she held her breath as the dark interior became light once again. She stood still as Shadow went ahead.

"Tikal?"

"Sorry." She said, forcing her feet to move ahead. She winced again, and told herself that it wouldn't be long. That it was the last stop on this tiresome journey. That she would soon be back inside the Emerald, and Angel Island would be aloft again.

But... did she want that? Did she want it still, after these brushes of lust? She'd never experienced that before and now that she had it was like she was dependant on it, like she needed it to exist.

"Cordial relations." She whispered to herself.

"You're certain you're all right." Shadow said. It was probably meant to be a question, but came out like a statement, like he was telling her she was all right. He reached for her hand but the spirit pulled it away before he could grasp it.

"I'm fine." She said. "Memories."

He held her gaze for a moment. A frown settled on his muzzle and he continued on ahead.

The silence only served to worsen things. The moment they entered Lost World, the snake jaw snapped shut behind them and Tikal yelped, tumbling into Shadow. She caught his gaze for a second, pressing up against him before pulling herself away quickly. She rubbed away at her wrists again.

"What did you mean by 'cordial relations'?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, that." She murmured.

"Yes. It's strange."

"It's really none of your business."

"Excuse me?"

Her gaze flickered to him, the spirit feeling guilt for being so brash. "I said—"

"I heard you the first time. I'm to protect you. I think I should know about whatever the hell affects you!" He exclaimed, growing annoyed.

"Fine! Cordial relations was something my clan practiced when I was alive!" She said, hoping that he would be satisfied with a meager amount of information.

"Then why are you talking about it?"

Tikal scrambled for something. "The... Temple of Order was used to maintain those relations. We erected it for travellers to rest in."

He stayed quiet, his red gaze on hers. She glanced away, keeping her eyes to the ornate stone beneath their feet. She breathed a sigh of relief, her hands returning to rubbing her wrists.

"I thought the Temple was used for festivals. And you said it was erected as part of your religion, no?"

She flushed, scrambling. "I-I suppose my memory is getting foggy... A few thousand years will do that to you..." She mumbled.

She heard him grunt annoyedly before trekking forwards, coming closer and closer to the monorail-like snake that travelled around and around. It's original purpose had been to drive away intruders, most of which who couldn't swim or glide. Her people would mount the walls and glide across while any intruders would sink into the water below and drown.

"Hey! Wait!" Tikal called, running ahead to him. The hedgehog turned around, his crimson gaze searing her. She pulled her hand back towards herself and frowned. "We have to be careful. The Temple is full of puzzles and secrets. There's a switch that activates the snake. It's on a track. I'll get it."

"You can handle it?"

"I have to. You can't glide." She said.

Shadow frowned, crossing his arms. Tikal breathed a sigh as she shut her eyes and transformed into that pink ball of light. She flew up against the way, transforming for a brief moment to hit the first switch. The gears on the snake groaned, crying out angrily. Tikal frowned, gritting her teeth as she watched the gears turn and turn, the snake beginning to move.

"Hop on!" Tikal called. The hedgehog leapt onto the snake's back. "And take a deep breath!"

"Deep—why?" He asked. As he spoke, the snake began it's course down into the water. Tikal hid a laugh behind her hand. She transformed again and flew to the next switches, flicking them on and opening the door. She landed at the doorway, transforming back into her physical form and smirked.

Shadow frowned, sopping wet as he climbed up onto the doorway platform.

"I told you my clan was full of puzzles and surprises!" She said, holding her hands up.

Snidely, Shadow spat, "Just like someone else I know."

The first three Emerald shards had been easy to find. Two were hidden in the dark room, where mirrors directed the path of light. The last they had come by on the old trail that connected the dark room to the final course of the Temple—the antigravity room.

The antigravity room had been constructed to perplex any and all intruders. Clan members had found a strange stone alloy when mining. After a few tests and some minor forging, the alloy had been made to morph gravity: standing on the alloy nullified physics, and the Chief at the time saw it as the perfect final defense against intruders in the Temple.

The clan had installed the alloy into panels, which they installed in the Temple's walls. The top of the antigravity room was the final part of the Temple before the meeting and clan room.

Tikal sighed, and cursed herself when they entered the room.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the antigravity room. It was built so that any intruders could not reach the clan room. Anyone who entered here without the proper equipment..."

"Died?"

She nodded. "I have my pick gloves, but you..." She stole a sideways glance at the hedgehog. "You don't have anything do you?"

"My shoes have an antigravity function on them."

Tikal breathed a sigh of relief.

"But that wasn't just it, was it?" He asked.

She glanced to him, brow furrowing. "What do you mean?"

"There's something else, isn't there?" He said. "What with your change in attitude and how you've been behaving. There's something on your mind that's been bothering you."

She flushed, tearing her gaze from him.

Then, ever-so-lowly, he said her name. " _Tikal._ "

Her flush quickly turned into a bright pink, setting her body on fire. She kept her eyes to the ground, rubbing her wrists. "I haven't changed, it's just the shard hunting." She said.

"I don't believe you."

Those four simple words were enough to scare and perplex her. She looked up to him, his eyes locking with hers. "W-What?" She said in disbelief. "I'm telling the truth!"

"No. You've _told_ yourself the shard hunting is what's making you strange. You've told the lie to yourself so often you think it's true." He said. "The Tikal I know wouldn't tell any lies."

She frowned deeply. "I am _not_ lying!"

Unconvinced, he said "fine" and walked ahead, right towards a sleeping badnik. Tikal yelped, reached out and pulled him out of the way and close to her.

"See? You're lying." He said.

"You were going to hurt yourself!" She exclaimed.

"Yes, but you pulled me back. If you weren't lying, you would've let me go and get hurt. You would've been too absorbed with the shards."

"I didn't let you get hurt because you're supposed to be protecting me!" Tikal said, pointing at him. "And besides, we're not supposed to be fighting—we have to find the shards."

She began to walk past him, but he caught her arm. Her blush returned.

"Since you can't admit it to yourself, I'll spell it out for you." He said. He leaned in closer, sending her reeling back against one of the antigravity panels. She didn't yelp or cry out—she just kept her gaze locked with his. "You care about me,"

"O-Of course I do." She stammered. "You're Miss Rouge's colleague, and you're this great agent..."

"You care about me deeply, don't you, Tikal?"

She turned red. "I suppose...?"

"Then quit denying it." He said simply.

"Shh." She said, raising her hand quickly before rubbing her wrists again.

"But it's the truth—"

"Shh!" She exclaimed before swaying. She slipped against the panels, caught and supported by his arm. His playful, teasing nature was now gone as he spoke. She glanced at him and flushed, looking away promptly. "You've been too far from the Emerald." He said.

"So?" She murmured. "We're almost done. I can sense one more shard."

The headache grew worse, surging with flashes of pain. She clenched her hands, trying to hold his gaze. "The pieces..." she murmured.

"Hey, hey. Relax. I can get it. Gravity panels or not." He said.

"But you can't sense it."

"Well I'll have to, because you're too weak." He said.

"Am not!" She exclaimed, clutching her fists.

"Here." He said, handing her the satchel of Emeralds. "This might help strengthen you."

"I am not weak!" Tikal argued.

"Maybe not mentally or emotionally, but if you don't get near some Chaos Energy, you'll faint." He shot.

Tikal pouted. "...Fine." She said, taking the satchel.

"Now take my hand."

"Wh-What?!" She exclaimed, her mind screaming about cordial relations and her attitude. "No!"

"You need support, and I need you to sense the shards. We'll work together."

Tikal glanced at his outstretched hand and flushed. _What for?!_ She thought to herself. _You've all ready sat in his lap and been pressed up against a wall twice by him! It's_ just _his hand._

But still. What it could've meant to an outsider... Or what it could've meant to _her._

"Come on. We need each other." He said lowly.

"F-Fine." She said, taking his hand. "But how are we going to—?"

He swung around, picking her up bridal style. The echidna yelped and flushed. _Oh I just_ had _to think about Twinkle Park..._ She thought angrily to herself.

"Come on, guide me." Shadow said, running up the iridescent panels. Tikal shut her eyes, clutching the satchel of emeralds tightly to her chest.

But all she could think of was his voice, what he had said. _We_ need _each other... He actually said that._ She thought as they walked along, handfuls of shards in their hands. At long last, the Emerald could be restored.

She was so caught up in her thought, she didn't feel him stop walking.

The two walked down the antigravity panels, hand in hand. The temple, although in despair, still had a certain beauty to it. If she looked a certain way, where the torchlight caught the unpolished marble, she could see the same temple she'd wandered through as a young priestess.

"You're thinking about something." He said.

"Huh?"

"I said you're thinking about something." He said. "That's why you haven't given me directions."

Tikal flushed in embarrassment. "Oh! Sorry."

"What... were you thinking about?" He asked, attempting to be nonchalant.

Her flush grew, her muzzle almost completely red. "Just things of youth." She said before

glancing away. "Things of youth. Sorry. I'll refocus myself."

He gave a simple nod. "I sense the shards fifty yards to the right. At the end of this panel."

He only uttered a short 'okay" under his breath as he continued to walk, beginning to pick up speed. As they reached the end of the panels, he lowered her to the ground. She blushed when he took her hand in his, not letting go.

She found herself speaking his name again. "Shadow?"

"Yes." He said.

Her voice was small, and quiet. Like if she spoke any louder, she would shatter the heavens. "Could you promise me something?"

"Depends on what it is."

"After I return to the Master Emerald, I'll be alone again."

He stayed silent, glancing down at their intertwined hands. "I know."

"Would you... Would you consider coming every once and a while to see me? I know it's a lot to ask, seeing as how you and Guardian Knuckles don't like each other much."

"I made you a promise before, didn't I?" He said, glancing from her.

"You... you did."

"And it was to not leave you."

"But that was just in Twinkle Park! I didn't realize..." Her muzzle turned pink, gaze flickering to him. Between the aches of shard hunting and being so close to Shadow, she wouldn't expect anything less than a migraine.

The hedgehog, who turned away from her and their intertwined hands, held a blush to his muzzle too. He stole a glance at her, her eyes glittering like the stars above. She gave a soft smile. "It's fine." He said. "Promises are forever, though."

"Really?" Her eyes widened.

"Promise."

* * *

 _A/N:_

 _This time in peacemaker, Ruu goes overboard after a 5 month hiatus. More at 11._

 _0/10 bc no upside down spiderman kiss on the antigravity panels (quick someone rewrite this chap n include it)_

 _shoutouts to Koko-Lockhart, darkblaze14, weezernaut and lordoftheghostking28! They're great writers n lovely ppl who ive been blessed to meet n chat w for the last couple of weeks so thank u n ly! ❤︎_

 _N I'm sad to say but we're on the home stretch with this guys... three more chapters to go n then we're done! That's it from me I'm going to take a npa _(:3」∠)__


End file.
